Miraculous: New Heroes, The Greatest Miracle
by BimoriNima
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir dos superhéroes con una misión en sus manos, proteger a París de cualquier villano. Los akumas cada vez son más fuertes y la presencia de un nuevo villano complica las cosas. Pero nuevos héroes aparecen para ayudar a los héroes de París, en especial cierta chica quien posee el corazón más puro en el mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero aclarar que este es mi primer Fic, así que tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que esta historia sea de su agrado. No tenía la intención de publicarlo; pero heme aquí. Por favor ténganme paciencia ya que soy primeriza en esto. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias

PD: este Fic solo lo he publicado en dos páginas (Wattpad y , no lo publicaré en otras) si lo encuentran en alguna otra, háganmelo saber. Gracias.

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Capítulo 1. Confesión**

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Adrien, tomo su celular para apagar la alarma, se levantó de la cama y se llevó la mano al rostro para cubrir un bostezo.

Se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta y abrió la llave de la regadera esperando que el agua caliente saliera y asearse. Después del baño, se vistió como todos los días y bajo para comer su desayuno. Se dirigió al enorme y lujoso comedor donde su desayuno se encontraba servido, como todos los días, se encontraba en la enorme mesa solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara y como siempre eso terminaba entristeciéndolo.

Mientras se servía una taza de té, Adrien pensó en una chica de cabello azul y su extraño comportamiento en las últimas semanas, él y Marinette tenían dos meses saliendo. Después de que ambos descubrieran sus identidades y tras una charla entre ellos decidieron comenzar a salir, Adrien la quería, no le importo quién se encontrara detrás del antifaz de Ladybug.

—Aquí está tu horario Adrien— Natalie le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Gracias Natalie— Natalie se retiró dejándolo solo de nuevo

—Bueno, hoy veré a Marinette en clase, tal vez esté pasándole algo, será mejor hablar con ella—

—Si yo creo que sería lo mejor, por cierto tú ya has desayunado ¿qué hay de mí?, ¡donde está mi Camembert! — Plagg dijo ansioso

Adrien suspiro y tomo un pedazo de queso para Plagg, se levantó del comedor, tomó su mochila y salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela.

…

Al llegar al salón de clases tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre junto a Nino, sería un nuevo año pero se quedaría en el lugar donde se siente más cómodo. Había llegado muy temprano, así que tendría que esperar a que sus demás compañeros lleguen, en especial Marinette, tenía ganas de verla y poder hablar con ella, tal vez se estaba preocupando inútilmente pero su comportamiento se le hacía demasiado extraño.

Observaba y saludaba a sus compañeros quienes llegaban al aula, hasta que por fin pudo presenciar a quien tanto estaba esperando, se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Como esta mi Lady— le dijo acercándose a su oído

Marinette, cambio su rostro de felicidad por uno de disgusto, —Hola Adrien — dijo un poco cortante—Hummm, tengo que ir a mi asiento, la clase va a empezar—

—Sí, claro, te veo en la salida—Adrien dijo descolocado

— ¡Aaagh! No voltees Sabrina, no querrás enfermarte— Chloe, quien acababa de entrar al salón, dijo al observar a Adrien y Mrinette juntos.

Marinette se separó de él ignorando a Chloe y se dirigió a su lugar.

—Hola Marinette— Dijo Alya sorprendiéndola

— ¡Ah! Hola Alya— dijo un poco desanimada la peli azul

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto preocupada al escucharla así

—Sí, no te preocupes— Dijo con una falsa sonrisa

Alya se sentó no muy convencida con su respuesta

—Bueno chicos, al parecer ya no falta ninguno de sus compañeros, seré su profesora de nuevo este ciclo escolar y debido que no hay alumnos nuevos no veo la necesidad de presentarme. — Dijo la profesora Bustier —Bien, abran su libro en la página 28, comenzaremos la clase—

…

El timbré sono marcando la hora de receso. —Bien chicos pueden salir a su receso—

Todos guardaron sus pertenecías, la mayoría de alumnos salieron al patio de la escuela y algunos se quedaron en el aula.

—Oye amigo ¿estás bien? Te noto muy callado— Nino le pregunto a Adrien

—Si Nino, estoy bien— le contesto con ánimo en su voz

—Amigo es enserio, te conozco, no trates de engañarme ¿es por lo de Mrinette? —

Adrien suspiro—Si es por eso—

— ¿Ya hablaste con ella? Tal vez le ocurra algo—

—Es lo que tengo planeado hacer—

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, aquí esta Nino para ayudarte— Dijo con la cara en alto

Adrien sonrió al sentir el apoyo de su mejor amigo — Claro amigo—

—Bueno te dejo iré a almorzar, estaré en una de las bancas, por si me necesitas, nos vemos luego— dijo Nino despidiéndose

—Gracias, nos vemos— dijo Adrien sacudiendo la mano en forma de despedida

—Bien es mi oportunidad de hablar con Marinette— Adríen dijo animándose a sí mismo

—Buena suerte— Plagg contesto mientras comía su preciado queso

Adrien salió del salón de clases buscando a Marinette, no sería tan difícil encontrarla puesto que siempre almorzaba con Alya.

…

—Marinette ¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy extraña los últimos días, y no me digas que nada porque si te pasa algo, quiero respuestas Marinette ¿o no confías en mí? — Dijo Alya impaciente

Marinette suspiro —De acuerdo Alya, te lo contaré. Tiene que ver con Adrien—

— ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Es grosero contigo? No creí que fuera capaz, siempre pensé que era un caballero, se veía tan noble.

— ¡No Alya! No es eso— Marinette volvió a suspirar— Es solo que ya no me siento comoda con él, a veces quiero terminar con él y ya no seguir siendo su novia— Dijo Marinette con la vista baja y entristecida.

—Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que… ¡¿Qué?! —


	2. Capítulo 2 No es amor

**Capítulo 2**

 _ **No es amor**_

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

Como ya lo había dicho esta historia solo la estoy publicando en dos páginas Wattpad y esta. Si la encuentran en otra comuníquenmelo.

Sin más preámbulo disfruten el capitulo.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

—Yo pensé que… ¡¿Qué?!

— Shhh, Alya no hables tan alto — dijo la peliazul preocupada de que escucharan su conversación — ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar hummm, donde no nos puedan escuchar? —

—Bien, pero quiero que me cuentes los detalles ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Alya a su amiga

— Si Alya, vamos—

…

— _¿Qué extraño? ya tuve que haberlas encontrado_ — El ojiverde siguió buscando por todo el patio de la escuela. Hasta que vio a Nino sentado en una banca almorzando y escuchando música.

— ¡Hey, Nino! — llamo Adrien acercándose a él.

— ¡Adrien! — Nino se quitó los audífonos — ¿Ya hablaste con Marinette? —

— Justo venía a preguntarte si no la has visto, no la he encontrado —

— No amigo, lo siento — Dijo Nino observando como Adrien suspiraba —

— No te preocupes, ¡pronto podrás hablar con ella! — Trato de subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

— Tienes razón — El timbre de la escuela sonó — Bien, ya es hora de volver a clase — Adrien esperó que su amigo guardara sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón.

…

— Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre? — Alya preguntó ansiosa

— He estado saliendo con Adrien durante dos meses. Las primeras semanas fueron grandiosas, al fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, estar juntos — Mrinette hizo una pausa.

— Me gustaba mucho su compañía, no quería sepárame de él, fueron lindos momentos — Marinette recordó todas las veces que estuvo con el ojiverde — Pero… — Marinette suspiró.

— ¿Pero? — Alya insistió para que prosiguiera

— Todo comenzó a cambiar para mí al segundo mes. Creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que ¿Cómo Adrien podía ser el amor de mi vida, si no hablaba con él? — Marinette rio de forma melancólica.

Marinette lucía cansada y triste. Alya nunca la había visto así

— Lo que quieres decir es que… — La ojiazul la interrumpió

— Le tengo un gran cariño… es una persona muy especial para mí pero… yo… —

— No lo amas — Alya término por ella

— No, no lo amo — Marinette volvió a reír y bajo la vista — Es lógico ¿no crees? Me "enamoré" tan rápido. Dime Alya ¿Quién ama a una persona sin siquiera conocerla?

— _Marinette_ — Alya se entristeció al ver a su amiga triste

— Y lo peor de todo es que si termino con él le voy a hacer daño... soy una tonta ¿verdad? — dijo Marinette con voz quebrada y comenzó a llorar.

— _De verdad le preocupa lastimar a Adrien_ — Alya levanto la cara de Marinette — tranquila Marinette —

— ¡Pero!... — la peliazul reclamó

— Shhh — Alya coloco su mano con delicadeza en la boca de su amiga para que guardara silencio. —Todos cometemos errores sin excepción alguna. Adrien tiene las cualidades de ser noble y caballeroso, eso te cautivo, como a muchas otras chicas, así que literalmente "caíste a sus pies". Marinette sonrió al imaginar tal escena.

Alya suspiró — No eres una tonta Mrinette ¡Que te quede bien claro! Nuestros errores forman parte de nuestra vida y nos sirven de experiencia, nos ayudan a madurar. Así que ¡No se atormente más señorita! ¡Entendido!

Marinette se sintió con más ánimo — _Tengo mucha suerte de tener a una amiga como Alya, siempre me ayudará no importa que_ — ¡Entendido!

— Bien, entonces quiere verte alegre como siempre. Y respecto a Adrien… no te aflijas, si hablas con él entenderá; que no se te olvide que es una buena persona y también te aprecia —

— Si Alya, hablaré con él — la ojiazul dijo con una sonrisa — Y Alya… — llamó a su amiga.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto Alya confundida

— ¡Gracias! —

— No agradezcas, ¿para qué estamos las amigas? — Alya abrazo a su amiga para demostrarle que contaba con ella.

Escucharon el timbre que marcaba la salida, las clases había terminado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito la peliazul preocupada

— ¡Las clases se terminaron! ¡No entramos a dos clases! — Agrego la castaña. Marinette y Alya se miraron mutuamente y después de una pausa comenzaron a reír.

— Habra que conseguir los apuntes — dijo Marinette entre risas

— De eso me encargo yo — dijo Alya señalándose a sí misma — Tu, ve a descansar —

— Si, y de nuevo Alya, gracias —

— No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana — Alya comenzó a alejarse

— Nos vemos — Marinette también caminó en dirección a su hogar — Me vendría bien un buen descanso —

— Estoy de acuerdo, has tenido muchas emociones este día — dijo Tikki asomándose por el bolso de la ojiazul.

— Bueno ¡Apresurémonos! —

— ¡Si! — La animó Tikki.

Marinette empezó a correr, tendría que descansar muy bien, mañana sería otro día con muchas emociones.

— _Estoy decidida, mañana hablaré con Adrien_ —

… **..**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Este Fic se basa principalmente en un personaje que he creado y por supuesto Adrien/Chat Noir

No quiero revelar mucho de la historia ya que quiero que los acontecimientos sean sorpresa

Acepto recomendaciones para mejorar la historia pues es mi primer Fic

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, procuraré mejorar la escritura

Estaré subiendo los capítulos los fines de semana.

Si quieren imágenes relacionadas con la historia, pueden encontrarla en Wattpad con el mismo nombre y mi nombre de usuario es el mismo.

Espero les haya gustado y ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3 Conversemos

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Conversemos**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

El timbre resonó marcando el inicio de clases. Un rubio se encontraba en su asiento esperando a su mejor amigo.

— _Ayer no pude hablar con Marinette, pero hoy será el día_ — Pensó el ojiverde

— ¡Hola Adrien! ¿Cómo estás? —

— Hola Nino, estoy bien gracias — dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

— ¿Lograste hablar con Marinette, después de las clases? —

— No, no logre encontrarla. Pero hoy no se me escapará —

— ¡Así se habla amigo! — Ambos chicos chocaron sus puños

…

— ¡Hay no, llegaré tarde! —

— ¡Marinette estuve tratando de despertarte durante varios minutos! — reclamó Tikki

— Jeje — la peliazul río nerviosa

— ¡Marinette! —

— Si, ya se —

— ¡Tikki, Transformame! —

Marinette se transformó y salió a toda velocidad para llegar a la escuela

…

— Buenos días chicos, abran su libreta en el tema de la última clase — La profesora se dispuso a escribir en el pizarrón.

La puerta del salón comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver a Marinette. Alya quien estaba esperando su llegada, fue la primera en verla; la ojiazul entro y subió sigilosamente hasta su asiento, aprovechando que la profesora estaba entretenida escribiendo en el pizarrón.

— Hola Alya — dijo susurrando la peliazul

— Hola — respondio la castaña

— Bien — La señora Bustier hablo llamando la atención de sus alumnos — Como vimos en el tema anterior…—

…

— Guarden sus cosas chicos, las clases han terminado ya pueden retirarse — La profesora indicó a su clase. Todos guardaron sus pertenencias y se levantaron de sus asientos.

— _Hoy ni siquiera me saludo, es definitivo, le ocurre_ _algo_ — Pensó el rubio. Al observar que Marinette y Alya se disponían a marcharse se apresuró para llegar a ellas.

— ¡Marinette! — llamó Adrien

— Adrien —

— Yo necesito hablar contigo — dijo el ojiverde

— Si, yo también quiero hablar contigo— Marinette miro a Alya y la castaña capto el mesaje.

— Este… yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego Marinette, nos vemos Adrien — se despidió Alya mientras se retiraba.

— Hasta luego Alya — respondió Adrien.

Marinette y Adrien vieron a Alya marcharse; al perderla de vista Adrien carraspeo y tomó la palabra.

— Marinette yo… — Fue interrumpido por la ojiazul

— Te parece si vamos al parque — sugirió Marinette

— Sí, claro — acepto el ojiverde. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al parque; sin mirarse y en silencio, un silencio que se volvía cada vez más incómodo. Ya era algo normal que el silencio se hiciera incómodo, durante varias semanas pasaron por ello. Llegaron al parque y tomaron asiento en una banca. Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

— _Tu puedes Marinette, es por el bien de ambos_ — se animó la ojiazul

— Yo… te he notado extraña en muchas ocasiones — La peliazul fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír hablar a su acompañante.

— Eso me preocupa, si te ocurre algo, sabes que puedes contarme — Dijo Adrien sonriendo.

Marinette se tranquilizó al saber que estaba dispuesto a escucharla y tomó valor para decirle lo que la tenía tan afligida. La ojiazul suspiro — Si Adrien, te contaré… Me di cuenta de esto al primer mese de ser novios —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Adrien preocupado

— Eres una maravillosa persona Adrien, hemos disfrutado de varios días juntos, cada momento contigo lo atesoro — Marinette suspiro de nuevo — No quiero hacerte daño, por eso tengo que decirte antes de que pase más tiempo —

Conforme el rubio escuchaba a la peliazul, se confundía y preocupaba más — Los siento Marinette pero no te estoy entendiendo —

— Eres un buen chico pero… yo… — la ojiazul se detuvo

— Marinette ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto un preocupado rubio

— Yo… yo solo te quiero — Termino Marinette

 _Yo solo te quiero, solo te quiero, solo te quiero._ Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Adrien, se quedó callado y bajo la cabeza, había captado el mensaje implícito en sus palabras.

— Lo que trato de decir Adrien, es que yo te aprecio mucho pero… — Fue interrumpida por el rubio

— No me amas — Adrien terminó por ella

— Si — De repente el ambiente comenzó a sentirse frío y todo quedo en completo silencio. Marinette continúo hablando.

— Y sé que tú tampoco me amas — Adrien levanto el rostro y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la ojiazul con tanta seguridad ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de lo que decía? Iba a contradecirla pero Marinette no lo dejo.

— Aceptalo Adrien, nos tenemos mucho cariño pero no nos amamos. ¿Cómo podemos asegurar sentir amor, cuando no nos conocemos? Solo sabemos cosas superficiales sobre el otro, cumpleaños, color favorito, comida favorita entre otras cosas; información que cualquiera de nuestros amigos conoce. ¿Sabes porque no hemos profundizado en la vida del otro, esforzarnos por conocernos más a fondo? Es por que no nos tenemos la suficiente confianza — Dijo Marinette tratando de convencerlo

¿Era cierto todo eso? No, no podía ser cierto Adrien quería negarlo pero inevitablemente Marinette tenía razón.

— Y además… no puedo aceptar a Chat Noir — siguió la ojiazul

El rubio se sorprendió por segunda vez ante las palabras de la chica que tenía en frente.

— Él es como un hermano para mí, no puedo amarte cuando a ese lado tuyo no puedo aceptarlo de una forma romántica. Y a ti te gusta ser Chat Noir, él es tu verdadero yo — Marinette suspiro y continúo — Cuando actúas como Chat Noir me incomodas, he tratado de pensar en Chat de manera romántica pero no puedo y no quiero que después, cuando me sea imposible seguir con la relación, tú sufras. Por ello creo que es la mejor opción es terminar…lo comprendes ¿verdad? — Ambos quedaron en silencio, silenció que fue roto por Adrien.

—Tal vez tengas razón con lo primero que mencionaste— El ojiverde hablo de manera cortante — Pero nunca pensé que mi "verdadero" yo te incomodará… con o sin disfraz sigo siendo la mismas persona Marinette…es solo que, con el disfraz me siento más libre y tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo que nunca he hecho, así que no comprendo esa razón— El cielo comenzó a nublarse anunciando que pronto llovería.

— Adrien…— La ojiazul fue interrumpida por el rubio

— Pero estas en lo cierto, no podemos seguir juntos — Adrien suspiro — Tu no me aceptas y yo no puedo obligarte a amarme — El ojiverde dio media vuelta evitando ver a Marinette — Terminar… si, es lo mejor—

La peliazul comenzó a sentirse culpable, no quería hacerle daño pero lo estaba haciendo — Adrien yo… no quiero lastimarte —

— Lo sé Marinette, lo sé — Adrien sintió un nudo en la garganta — _Genial_ — pensó con sarcasmo el rubio, tenía que irse de ese lugar — Podrías acabar con esto — dijo con voz quebrada.

— _Lo siento_ — La peliazul cada vez se sentía peor.

— Por favor Marinette — Pidió Adrien.

Marinette suspiro profundamente y hablo — Adrien… se acabó, terminamos —

— Gracias… Discúlpame pero tengo que irme — dijo el rubio

— Perdóname Adrien — susurro la ojiazul

Adrien se preparaba para marcharse cuando gotas de agua empezaron a caer, cada vez más abundantes y con mayor rapidez.

— _Llueve, igual que aquel día_ — recordó con melancolía la peliazul

El ojiverde comenzó a caminar lentamente sin importarle la lluvia. Marinette lo observo hasta ya no visualizarlo y se dirigió a su casa.

— _Es lo mejor_ — pensaron ambos mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia.

….

Lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana anterior pero debido a que Thomas no le dio el Miraculous del zorro a otra persona (lamento si hice spoiler) tenía la esperanza de que se lo diera a alguien más, tuve que hacer algunos cambios a la historia.

 **¡Gracias por leer¡** y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, seguiré mejorando.

Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Muchas gracias


	4. Capítulo 4 Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

— Adrien… ¡Adrien, despierta! —

— Déjame dormir Plagg — contestó un adormilado rubio

— ¿No piensas ir a la escuela? — Preguntó el Kwami

— No Plagg, no tengo ánimos de ir — el joven rubio se enredó más en los cobertores

— Pero ¿tu? —

— Si Plagg, voy a quedarme aquí —

— ¿Adrien? ¿El responsable Adrien no va a ir? Pero ¿Por qué? —

— ¡Porque no quiero verla ahora! — el ojiverde le grito a Plagg quitándose las cobijas de encima. El pequeño Kwami se sorprendió por tal actitud — Lo siento Plagg —

— No importa… y en cuanto a Marinette, tarde o temprano volverás a verla y tendrás que hacerle frente a la situación — dijo Plagg

— Si lo sé, lo sé. Pero hoy no iré a clases me quedaré en casa — dijo el rubio

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre? — dijo el kwami

— Le dije que estaba enfermo — respondió Adrien ocultándose de nuevo debajo de las mantas.

— Bien… ¡pero yo tengo hambre! ¡aliméntame! — Plagg comenzó a jugar con el cabello del ojiverde para que se levantará de la cama.

— ¡Aaah¡ ¡Plagg! —

…

Una joven peliazul esperaba nerviosa la llegada de cierto rubio, quería saber cómo sería su relación a partir de ahora. Al pasar los minutos la primera clase dio inicio, después la segunda y tercera clase, hasta que sonó la campana dando inicio el receso.

— Alya no has visto a Adrien de casualidad — pregunto la ojiazul

— No amiga, no llegó a las primeras clases y nadie lo ha visto. Yo diría que no va a venir— contestó la castaña

— _Adrien_ — la peliazul entristeció.

…

En una habitación de la mansión Agreste se encontraba trabajando Gabriel, revisaba que cada diseño se encontrara perfecto, sin ninguna falla.

— Señor Agreste, tiene una llamada — informó Nathalie. Gabriel le indicó a su asistente que le entregara el teléfono.

— ¿Allô? —

— ¡Me costó conseguir un número de teléfono para localizarte! — se escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¿Solo llamo para decir eso? Me hace perder el tiempo — contestó el ojiazul enfadado.

— ¡Ah! ¿Así le hablas a tu amiga? — Gabriel se sorprendió al escucharla pero después sonrió de lado, ahora la recordaba.

— Me sorprende tu llamada — dijo Gabriel más animado

— A mí me sorprende que no me reconocieras…pero basta de dramas ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien —

— En efecto, me encuentro bien — contestó el ojiazul volviendo a usar un tono serio

— ¿Y cómo va tu carrera de diseñador? —

— Soy un famoso diseñador, me atrevo a decir que el mejor de París — dijo Gabriel orgullosamente

— ¡Felicidades! Sabía que lo ibas a lograr —

— Me he enterado que eres la publicista más solicitada en varios países — dijo el rubio

— Y no estas equivocado, no es por presumir al igual que tú, me atrevo a decir que soy la mejor en cuanto a publicidad y marketing se trata. Me ayudó mucho el salir de París sin embargo ha llegado el momento de que regrese —

— Supongo que a eso se debe tu llamada — dijo Gabriel

— No solamente te llamo para informarte de mi regreso, también porque te tengo una propuestas —

— Te escucho — dijo el ojiazul curioso

— Quiero que lo hablemos personalmente, a mi regreso y como ahora sé que tu agenda está muy ocupada, te estoy avisando para que me reserves un poco de tu tiempo, ¿entendiste? — dijo la mujer de forma autoritaria

— No has cambiado en nada, te sigues creyendo mi superior — respondió Gabriel sonriendo

— Si, lo sé —

— ¿Y cuándo llegarás? — pregunto el ojiazul

— Mañana a primera hora estaré en París y me dirigiré directo a tu casa ¿me das la dirección? —

— Place du Châtelet, 75001 París — contestó el rubio

— Bien entonces nos vemos mañana — dijo la fémina de forma alegre

— De acuerdo —

— Adios… Señor Agreste — dijó la mujer

Gabriel colgó el teléfono y llamo a Nathalie

— ¿Si, señor Agreste? —

Quiero que mañana esta casa este impecable a primera hora y aumenta las porciones del desayuno, tendremos invitados —

— Si señor —

— ¿Cómo esta Adrien? —

— Sigue durmiendo señor —

Gabriel se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos — Puedes retirarte — Nathalie se dirigía a su escritorio y Gabriel decidió ver a Adrien, quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien, el día anterior lo noto muy decaído y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera. Gabriel se dirigió a la habitación de Adrien y toco la puerta.

— Adrien — llamó el ojiazul

— ¡Ah!... ¡Plagg escóndete, es mi padre! — Dijo el rubio mientras volvía a desordenar su cama y alborotarse más el cabello para que pareciera que recién había despertado.

— ¡Pero mi queso! —

— Después de te lo comes, ¡escóndete ahora! — Adrien tomó el Camembert, lo guardó y le abrió la puerta a su padre.

— Hola papá — dijo el ojiverde aparentando sueño y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunto el ojiazul

Adrien se sorprendió, no pensó que fuera a verlo para saber cómo se encontraba ya se había reportado enfermo y asumió que con eso bastaba, se sintió feliz por ello.

— Me siento mejor que ayer, pero…no lo suficiente como para ir a la escuela el día de hoy —

— Ya veo… llamaré a un médico — Gabriel tomó el teléfono y estaba a punto de marcar

— ¡No! — el joven rubio grito. El ojiazul se sorprendió un poco por su acción

— Es decir… solo necesito descansar un poco para mañana estaré mucho mejor — Adrien dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

— De acuerdo — Gabriel acepto no muy convencido y se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a marchar — Te dejo descansar… y una cosa más Adrien — dijo sin mirar a su hijo y con las manos atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre papá? — dijo el ojiverde curioso

— Mañana tendremos invitados, llegarán a primera hora y desayunarán con nosotros —

— Entiendo —

— Descansa… hijo — Dijo Gabriel con cierta calidez

— Si, gracias papá — Después de verlo marchar el rubio sonrió, solo en algunas ocasiones su padre demostraba su cariño hacía el, de una forma no muy común, y eso lo animaba de inmediato. Plagg al darse cuenta de que el padre del chico ya no estaba salió de su escondite.

— Al fin… ¿Y mi queso? —

— Toma, disfrútalo — el rubio le dio el queso al Kwami

— Estas de mejor humor, eeeh — dijo Plagg notando el creciente ánimo del ojiverde

— Creo que si… bien, limpiemos la habitación — dijo el rubio notando el desorden que había.

— ¿Limpiemos? — Plagg dijo mientras comía

— Si Plagg me vas a ayudar o no habrá más Camembert para ti — dijo el Adrien actuando autoritario

— Esta bien, todo sea por mi precioso — dijo el Kwami mientras acariciaba el queso

— ¡Empezemos! — el ojiverde recogía cosas mientras Plagg lo ayudaba en lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía.

— _Este día no fue tan malo como pensé que sería_ — pensó el rubio mientas sonreía

…

Llegada la noche, una mujer caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto, setras la seguía una joven chica donde las esperaba un auto muy lujoso, de color negro y con las ventanas polarizadas. El chofer bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a la mujer, al estar dentro del auto esta última le indico el lugar al que se dirigirían.

— _Al fin en París, este será un nuevo comienzo_ — la mujer sonrió de lado.

…

Gracias por leer


	5. Capítulo 5 La propuesta

**Capítulo 5.**

 **La propuesta**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

— ¡Plagg apresúrate! — dijo un joven rubio mientras terminaba de arreglarse

— ¿Por qué estoy limpiando tu cuarto? — dijo el kwami quejándose

— Me estas ayudando, además solo recoges la poca basura que hay y tendrás tu Camembert como recompensa, así que no te quejes — dijo el ojiverde cruzando los brazos. El kwami suspiro y siguió limpiando.

Adrien termino de arreglarse y espero a que Plagg terminara. El rubio estaba contento, pocas veces podía comer en compañía de su padre y a pesar de que habría más personas no le importaba.

— Ya acabe — dijo el kwami actuando cansado

— Te lo ganaste — Adrien sacó un pedazo de queso que tenía guardado y se lo entrego a su amigo.

— Bien, vámonos — Plagg dijo mientras masticaba y se escondió entre la ropa que usaba el ojiverde y salieron en dirección al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraba Gabriel de pie supervisando que todo se colocará de la forma correcta.

— Bueno días papá — Adrien llamó la atención de su padre

— Buenos días — Dijo el mayor mirando a su hijo y regresando rápidamente para seguir supervisando.

Adrien observó como todo se hacía de manera perfecta sin, ningún error, debía ser una persona muy importante como para tener a Gabriel Agreste supervisando. La alarma de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, dando aviso de que tenía que irse a las escuela.

— Papá — llamó el joven rubio

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Me preguntaba… ¿a qué hora llegaran los invitados? Tengo que ir a la escuela y bueno aún no han llegado así que… —

— Faltaras a las primeras tres horas de clase, me he encargado de eso, no tendras problema alguno — interrumpió el ojiazul a su hijo — y respecto a la hora llegarán en 20 minutos, es muy puntual —

— _¿Es muy puntual?_ — Lo ultimó confundió a Adrien, al parecer su padre se refería a una persona, a alguien en específico y si quería saber tendría que esperar.

— Bien, entonces estaré en la sala — Gabriel asintió y dejo a su hijo marcharse

…

— ¿Es aquí? — pregunto el chofer a la mujer

— Si, aquí es — contestó la dama indicando que se detuviera

El chofer bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a su señora, la joven que se encontraba adentro esperó indicaciones de la mujer para salir del vehículo. Ambas se dirigieron a la entrada principal y la mayor tocó el timbre.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — hablo Natalie al salir una cámara para visualizar a la recién llegada.

— Comuníquele al señor Agreste que he llegado — ordeno la mujer impacientándose

— E-Enseguida — dijo Natalie preocupada quien se dirigió velozmente hacía el comedor

— Señor Agreste — dijo Natalie

— ¿Si? — contestó el ojiazul

— Sus invitados han llegado — habló Natalie nerviosa

— ¿Y qué esperas? Hazlos pasar — reprendió Gabriel a su asistente

— Si señor Agreste — Natalie se apresuró a abrir la entrada principal, una vez dentro acompaño a las recién llegadas hasta la entrada de la mansión donde Gabriel ya las estaba esperando.

— Bienvenida — dijo el ojiazul cuando la mujer estaba frente a él

— Por favor, no actúes como si no me conocieras — respondió la mujer colocando las manos en su cadera.

— Puedo ver que no has cambiado Odile — sonrió Gabriel

— Lo sé, sigo igual de hermosa — contestó sonriendo

— Avancemos al comedor — informó el diseñador

Gabriel guiaba a su invitada, miro de reojo a su amiga cuando se percató de una joven que caminaba detrás de ellos, consideró oportuno preguntarle a Odile de quien se trataba más tarde. Llegaron a la gran y lujosa mesa del comedor.

— Tomen asiento — Indicó Gabriel

— Tu casa es muy bonita — halago la mujer observando los detalles del comedor — Por cierto ¿Dónde está el pequeño Adrien? Quiero conocerlo en persona, una fotografía no fue suficiente —

— Natalie —

— Si señor — dijo su asistente que llegó lo más rápido que pudo

— Avisa a mi hijo que las invitadas han llegado se requiere su presencia —

— Si señor Agreste — Natalie se retiró

— Ha cambiado Gabriel — dijo Odile

— Supongo — contesto fríamente

— No seas tan frío con… —

— Señor aquí esta Adrien — interrumpió la asistente a Odile.

Las tres personas que se encontraban en la mesa voltearon y fijaron su vista en el ojiverde. La chica se quedó mirando los ojos de Adrien por alguna razón le llamaban mucho la atención. El rubio observó con atención a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a un lado de su padre, ella tenía el cabello corto y de un rubio claro, de tez blanca y ojos grises llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con un cinturón de color marrón y zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido.

Su mirada se desvió a la joven que se encontraba con la mujer, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura de color negro, vestía una sudadera gris y pantalones holgados de color verde oscuro, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que su cabello ocultaba su rostro.

— Adrien — llamó su padre sacando a ambos chicos de su análisis, el rubio se encontró con la mirada severa de Gabriel.

— Disculpen, buenos días mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, gusto en conocerlas — se presentó apresuradamente, no quería dar una mala impresión.

— Hijo, ella es Odile Coste, una vieja amiga — Dijo Gabriel presentando a la mujer, después se fijó en la chica que estaba a su lado — Y… Odile… ¿quién es tu acompañante? —

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, su nombre es Soleil, y… es mi hija — finalizó la rubia

— ¿Tu hija? ¿Te casaste? — pregunto el ojiazul muy sorprendido, siempre pensó que Odile no se Casaría despues de los acontecimientos del pasado.

— Es una larga historia, después te contaré más detalladamente — dijo la de ojos grises restándole importancia al asunto, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar sobre ese tema en ese momento. Miro al chico ojiverde — Ya eres todo un joven Adrien, la última vez que me contacte con tu padre eras un niño, háblame de ti ¿asistes a la escuela? —

— Bueno… — Adrien fue interrumpido por su padre

— Si, él se encuentra en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, cabe destacar que es de los mejores en el instituto, además de ser modelo estudia chino mandarín, toma clases de piano y ha ganado varias competencias de esgrima — Gabriel hablo con orgullo.

— Sorprendente además de ser un chico muy apuesto también eres multidisciplinario — la rubia le guiño un ojo a Adrien de forma coqueta, el ojiverde desvio la mirada, esa acción lo hizo sentir incómodo. Después de un rato se les informo que el desayuno estaba listo y todos comenzaron a comer.

…

— _Hoy Adrien tampoco vino_ — una ojiazul se encontraba sentada en una banca buscando con la mirada a cierto rubio

— Estas pensando el por qué Adrien tampoco vino hoy ¿no es así? — habló una castaña sorprendiendo a la peliazul

— ¡Aaah!... Alya —

— Y dime ¿tengo razón? —

Marinette suspiro y asintió con la cabeza — Creo que me odia — dijo la chica entristecida

— Vamos Marinette, creo que fuiste muy sincera con él, y no creo que te odie, de eso estoy segura, así que tranquila — dijo Alya colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Gracias por animarme Alya — ambas chicas se abrazaron

…

Todos los presentes terminaron su desayuno y la de ojos grises no tardo en hablar

— Gracias por la comida y ya que hemos terminado, Gabriel, me gustaría que discutamos lo que te mencione — la mujer colocó sus manos en su mentón

— ¿Tan pronto? — el ojiazul se sorprendió una vez más, esa mujer estaba llena de sorpresas

— En caso de que aceptes, habrá muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo es valioso —

— Bien, vamos a mi oficina — el ojiazul se dio por vencido, de algo estaba seguro, Odile estaría detrás de él hasta que aceptara y eso se llevaría mucho tiempo, era tan terca.

— Yo te sigo — dijo la rubia contenta

— Adrien, te dejo a cargo de Soleil, avisa a Nathalie cuando tengas que irte, ella te relevará en su cuidado —

— No es necesario, ella puede esperar en la sala — Intervino Odile

— No se preocupe señora Coste, seré un buen anfitrión — respondió el joven rubio

— De acuerdo — acepto la rubia. Los adultos se retiraron dejando a los chicos en el comedor. Adrien volteo hacía la chica que aún se encontraba sentada.

— Bien, hummm… ¿te parece si te muestro la casa? — Pregunto el chico llamando su atención, ella asintió y se puso de pie y el ojiverde hizo la silla a un lado para que pudiera salir

— Gracias — dijo Soleil tímidamente

— De nada — Adrien dijo sonriendo. Por fin la joven hablo, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que llegó, pudo notar que su voz era suave, tranquila y femenina, de cierta manera la azabache le causaba curiosidad.

— ¿Vamos? — la animo el ojiverde esperando su respuesta, la joven asintió y comenzaron a caminar, primero llegaron a la sala donde el chico le describió las cosas que se encontraban en ella, después subieron las escaleras mencionándole algunas habitaciones que se encontraban en el camino, al mirar a Soleil de reojo notó que por estar tan concentrado en describirle las habitaciones no se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando detrás de él todo el tiempo y eso no le agradaba.

— _Tal vez me tiene miedo, espero que no_ — Adrien detuvo su caminar y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la chica — No tienes que caminar detrás de mí, me sentiré mejor si caminas a mi lado — Soleil se colocó a su lado y caminaron a la habitación del rubio.

— Esta es mi habitación — El chico abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, la joven entro con mucha precaución de forma lenta llego a centro de la recamara observando todo con mucha curiosidad pero sin intentar acercarse a nada.

— Actúa como si tuviera miedo de romper algo — el ojiverde la miraba divertido y extrañado por su comportamiento — Puedes tomar asiento si lo deseas — La chica se sentó en el sofá, mientras Adrien ordenaba algunas cosas de su escritorio posteriormente él le hizo compañía.

El rubio quería conversar con ella pero no sabía cómo empezar, mientras pensaba en una idea se fijó en las manos de la chica, su piel parecía suave y era trigueña, aun no sabía cómo lucia su rostro su cabello le impedía verlo; continuo pensando en la forma de conversar pero no se le ocurría nada así que empezaría con cosas simples — Hummm… entonces… Soleil ¿verdad? — La azabache asintió

— ¿Cuál es tu edad? — el joven rubio se reprendió mentalmente le pareció una pregunta tonta.

— T-Tengo 16 años — Adrien noto que la chica se encontraba nerviosa y tensa, no quería asustarla, tendría que ser lo más suave que pudiera con ella.

— Yo tengo 17 años— dijo el ojiverde sonriendo de forma amigable para no asustarla más. La alarma de su celular interrumpió la conversación marcando que era la hora de que Adrien se retirara — Discúlpame por dejarte pero tengo que irme; acompáñame por favor, tengo que visar a Nathalie, es la asistente de mi padre — El rubio abrió la puerta dejando que ella saliera primero y caminaron en dirección a la oficina de la asistente.

Al llegar, Nathalie le entrego su mochila y horario a Adrien — Ella es Nathalie, ella te va a cuidar, ya que yo tengo que retirarme, puedes pedirle lo que necesites… supongo que nos veremos después — El ojiverde extendió la mano hacía la chica, Soleil se quedó quieta observando su acción por unos segundos y estrecho su mano.

— Me gusto conocerte — Adrien dijo sonriéndole cálidamente — Hasta luego — el chico camino a la salida de su casa para ir a la escuela y Soleil lo observaba irse y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

…

— Ahora lo entiendo todo — Dijo Gabriel sorprendido por la noticia. Ambos se encontraban sentados tomando café.

— Eso ya forma parte del pasado — La ojigris tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo

— Porque no me lo dijiste, también era mi amigo — el ojiazul se molestó un poco al saber que no lo tomo en cuenta.

— Lo sé y te pido una disculpa por ello, pero ya no hablemos de ese tema, hablemos de la propuesta que te tengo — la rubia cambio la conversación rápidamente.

— Te escucho — respondió colocando su taza en la mesa, dándole toda su atención.

La rubia dejo su taza en el pequeño mueble junto a ella — Por lo que me acabas de decir eres el mejor diseñador de París y también reconocido en el mudo… pero déjame decirte que no en todo el mundo— Gabriel la miro desconcertado — He estado en muchos países y en varios de ellos no eres muy popular o incluso no saben quién es Gabriel Agreste ¿No te gustaría ser reconocido realmente en todo el mundo? —

El ojiazul analizó las su pregunta ciertamente le gustaría ser reconocido en absolutamente todo el mundo. La mujer esperaba ansiosa su respuesta — No es una mala idea —

— ¡Exacto! Yo te ayudaría en este nuevo objetivo, déjame decirte que quien sea parte de tu publicidad y mercadotecnia no lo está haciendo bien, en cambio, yo trabajaría arduamente, haría que tu nombre sea reconocido en todos los países, serás conocido como el mejor diseñador del mundo ¿Qué opinas? — dijo la rubia sonriendo

— Suena fascinante, pero hay algo que no comprendo del todo ¿Por qué yo? Podrías ofrecerle esto a cualquier diseñador —

— Porque para mí eres el mejor diseñador, me gustan tus diseños y además… eres mi amigo — Explicó Odile sonriendo y Gabriel le sonrió de vuelta.

—… ¿Qué ganas con esto? —

— Simple, más reconocimiento en el mundo, lo que trae mejores propuestas por mis servicios y… ayudar a un amigo —

— Tengo una última pregunta… ¿Cuál es el salario que deseas por trabajar conmigo? —

— Escucha… ¿Qué te parece si observas y analizas mi trabajo?... y dependiendo de ello, tú tomaras esa decisión ¿Te gusta la idea? —

— Por supuesto — dijo Gabriel levantándose de su asiento

— ¡Perfecto!…entonces ¿cerramos el trato? — Odile extendió su mano a Gabriel, él no tardo en estrecharla aceptando de esta manera la propuesta de su amiga; ahora ella formaba parte de su equipo.

…

Lamento la tardanza pero los estudios no me han dejado actualizar. Y debido a ello estas vacaciones habrá más actualizaciones. Gracias por su paciencia y por leer esta historia.

Si cometo errores en la escritura, discúlpenme trataré de mejorar. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos

Gracias por leer


	6. Capítulo 6 Ladybug y Chat Noir

**Capítulo 6**

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

Un joven rubio caminaba hacía la salida, las clases habían terminado y no quería encontrarse con nadie así que tenía que regresar a casa rápidamente.

— ¡Hey, Adrien! — se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, el ojiverde giro para ver a su amigo, de alguna manera sabía que a él no podía evitarlo.

— Nino — lo saludo con una sonrisa falsa

— ¿Qué sucede amigo?... Ayer no te presentaste, hoy llegas tarde a clases y no hablas con nadie, si me saludaste fue por suerte.

— Discúlpame Nino, no pretendo ser grosero —

— Ya no importa, pero repito ¿qué pasa? Ni siquiera saludaste a Marinette — Nino lo miraba esperando una respuesta

Nino tenía razón, a pesar de que su ánimo había mejorado el día anterior y hoy en la mañana, al regresar a la escuela ese ánimo desapareció por completo al recordar que vería a Marinette. Solamente llegó al salón, saludo a Nino y tomó asiento para comenzar con las clases. Ya que no había hablado con su amigo sobre su rompimiento con la peliazul, Nino no sabía sobre la situación y el porqué de su actitud, era cierto que era su mejor amigo, pero por ahora no quería hablar de ello.

— Llegue tarde porque vino de visita una amiga de mi padre, él me pidió que me quedará para desayunar y conocerla, ya había pedido autorización para que faltará a las primeras clases y… — El rubio pensaba en que más decirle a su amigo, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería hablar del tema por lo menos el día de hoy, lo que podía hacer era cambiar de tema y ya que había empezado con la llegada de la señora Coste continuaría con ello

— ¿Y? — insistió su amigo

— Y… al parecer tenía asuntos muy importantes que tratar con mi padre además con ella llego su hija… me pareció una chica bastante misteriosa — dijo Adrien fingiendo pensar y esperando que Nino le preguntara acerca de ella o de alguna otra cosa pero que no tocara de nuevo el tema principal.

— … ¿Misteriosa? ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Nino curioso. Al parecer su plan había funcionado, solo quedaba conversar con él hasta que su chofer llegará.

— Me refiero a que no habla mucho, solo lo hace cuando es estrictamente necesario, creo que es muy tímida, viste con ropa holgada y su cabello oculta su rostro así que no podría describírtela —

— A mí me parece que es rara — dijo su amigo imaginándose a la chica

— La verdad no se mucho de ella… quería conversar pero tenía que venir a la escuela — Al terminar se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al recordarle las clases.

— Ya veo… ¿entonces por qué no viniste a clases el día de ayer? —

— A bueno… yo… — El sonido de un claxon interrumpió su conversación y Adrien agradeció internamente que su chofer haya llegado en el momento exacto.

— Lo siento Nino me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana —

— De acuerdo… nos vemos — dijo su amigo un poco molesto por la interrupción. El ojiverde subió a la limusina y Nino se dirigió a su casa.

…

— Ya es tarde — dijo Gabriel mientras leía unos informes sentado en un sofá

— ¡Oh! es cierto — dijo la rubia quien estaba sentada enfrente de Gabriel, percatándose de la hora y colocando las manos en sus mejillas actuando sorprendida — Eso quiere decir que me quedare a comer — dijo sonriendo

— Sabía que ibas a decir eso — El ojiazul suspiro, conocía muy bien a su amiga no por nada estaban tan unidos en la escuela

— Por cierto… sé que dirás que estoy abusando de tu bondad… pero creo que me quedare a vivir en tu casa — la rubia junto sus palmas y le dio una gran sonrisa

— ¡¿Qué?! **¿** Estás hablando en serio? — realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que ella le pidiera algo así, ni siquiera se lo estaba pidiendo estaba casi afirmando que se quedaría en su casa.

— ¿Te molesta? —rubia dijo de forma inocente

— ¿Por qué aquí? Lo que me estás diciendo es demasiado — Gabriel se puso de pie aun sorprendido

La de ojos grises también se puso de pie y se acercó más a el ojiazul con sus manos colocadas en la cadera — ¿Quieres que te recuerde a quién le confié mi casa, pero se le hizo muy fácil venderla sin preguntar? — dijo la rubia un poco molesta

— Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, pensé que ya no ibas a volver y no lograba contactarte, así que la vendí, ya hablamos de esto — dijo restándole importancia.

— Entonces ahora viviré aquí ¡te guste o no! — la rubia dijo un alzando un poco la voz y haciendo una pausa — Solo será por un tiempo, no quiero quedarme en un hotel o rentar un departamento… pagaré mis gastos y después comprare una casa… por favor — la mujer dijo más tranquila y manteniendo su vista en el hombre al frente.

El ojiazul dio un gran suspiro — ¿Pensé que ya no tenía opción? — el ojiazul sonrió a su amiga dando a entender que aceptaba que se quedará, ella le sonrió de vuelta de la forma más dulce que pudo.

— Bien entonces traeré mis cosas para empezar instalarme, no son muchas por si te preocupa — la mujer caminaba a la salida pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y se giró hacia su amigo — Gabriel — llamó suavemente

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo tranquilo

— Gracias — Odile salió rápidamente del despacho dejando al ojiazul con una sonrisa

Adrien entro a su casa lentamente un poco desanimado encontrándose con la rubia quien iba de salida.

— ¡Has llegado Adrien!... me tengo que ir por un rato, vuelvo más tarde, te digo esto por si te lo preguntas — dijo la ojigris colocándose un suéter de color gris. Al ojiverde se le hizo muy extraña la familiaridad con la que lo trataba pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

— Ya veo… ¿Soleil no va con usted? — dijo buscando a la chica pero no se encontraba ahí

— ¡Cierto! … No se queda aquí, espero no te moleste pero si te causa problemas házmelo saber — la rubia tomo su bolso — Ahora si me disculpas me retiro… nos vemos en la cena — Odile salió de la mansión con prisa.

Lo que dijo sobre la azabache lo dejo desconcertado, Soleil no parecía alguien problemática, tal vez la señora coste no quiso decir eso, pero… era su madre después de todo, ella la conocía muy bien. Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, se dirigió a su habitación y dejo sus cosas.

— Ahora… ¿Dónde estará Soleil? — se preguntó así mismo sentado en su cama

— Tal vez este en la cocina, ¿por qué no bajamos y la buscamos? — dijo el kwiami quien salió de su escondite

— Si claro — expreso el chico ojiverde sarcásticamente — Lo que quieres es comer, quédate aquí iré a buscarla — el joven se levantó para marcharse — quédate en la habitación quieto y te traeré queso —

— ¡Sí! — Plagg se sentó en la cama completamente quieto

Adrien salió de su habitación y comenzó a buscar a la chica, busco por la habitaciones que le había mostrado en la mañana, pero no la encontró — _Nathalie estuvo a cargo de ella así que debe saber dónde está ahora_ — Ahora el choco busco a la asistente quien desde luego se encontraba en su oficina.

— Nathalie — el chico llego hasta ella

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Adrien? — dijo la joven mujer dejando su trabajo de lado y prestándole atención al chico

— ¿Sebes donde se encuentra Soleil? — el rubio la miro esperando una respuesta

— Me parece que sigue en la sala — dijo volviendo a su trabajo

— ¿Sigue? —el chico pregunto extrañado

— Creo que ha estado ahí desde que te fuiste — dijo la asistente sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

— Bueno… gracias — el Adrien se retiró y se fue directo a la sala esperando encontrarla ahí. En efecto la azabache se encontraba sentada en el sofá observando todo lo que se encontraba en los estantes y la decoración.

— Hola — dejo el ojiverde asustando a la chica quien volteo bruscamente — Discúlpame no quería asustarte — la chica asintió con la cabeza

Un par de minutos pasaron sin que ninguno hablara, Soleil se sentía cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda así que comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera. El rubio se dio cuenta de esto y decidió preguntar el porqué de su actuar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?... te siento muy nerviosa y bueno… desde el principio te he notado así…tal vez te molesto ¿no es así?... ¿No te agrado verdad? Si hice algo que te haya ofendido entonces dis… —

— No… no es eso — dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo y bajando la mirada — Es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a hablar mucho… y… a estar acompañada… discúlpeme por hacer que piense que es molesto — explico la chica de forma serena

— Tu tampoco tienes por que disculparte, tu explicación me tranquiliza — el rubio le sonrió. La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Adrien, ella se quedó observado sus ojos nuevamente. El rubio sintió su mirada sobre él y ahora él era quien se sentía nervioso e incómodo.

— Soleil… ¿sucede algo? — el chico desvió su mirada para sentirse menos incomodo

— ¡Ah! Lo-lo siento, n-no era mi-mi intención — dijo la chica al darse cuenta de su acto inconsciente

— No importa… — De nuevo el silencio se formó entre ambos, hasta que el ojiverde decidió romperlo — Sígueme —

La chica se siguió al chico hasta llegar a su habitación, al llegar, Plagg se escondió debajo de la cama para después colarse en la ropa del chico. Adrien condujo a la joven hasta el sofá pidiéndole tomar asiento, el ojiverde también tomo siento junto a ella. Le pido a la chica que se girara para que pudieran quedar mirándose frente a frente.

— Ya que tenemos tiempo… ¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor? — llamó la atención de la azabache. Ella ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, una acción que no pasó desapercibida por el chico a quien le pareció tierna.

— Preguntaremos cosas sobre el otro de esa manera empezaremos a conocernos mejor ¿te parece bien? — el rubio explico y la joven asintió. — Bien pregúntame lo que quieras, no tengas miedo —

Soleil se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando en una pregunta — Lo siento pero… no sé… qué preguntar — explico un poco preocupada

— Intenta — la ánimo el ojiverde de forma tranquila

La chica suspiro, sería mejor relajarse si no quería preocuparlo además de verdad no sabía que preguntar — _Piensa, piensa_ — recordó cuando su madre pregunto sobre él chico en la mañana tal vez también podría preguntar sobre ello — El señor Agreste menciono que habla chino… ¿habla algún otro idioma o está aprendiendo otro? —

— Hummm… por ahora no pero… tal vez en un futuro cercano — finalizó el rubio y la azabache asintió a su respuesta

— Ahora… me toca preguntar a mi…empezaré con cosas sencillas ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —

— Hummm… no lo sé — la chica dijo pensativa

— ¿No lo sabes? — Adrien se extrañó por su respuesta

— Es solo que… me gustan todos los colores —

— Pero algún color te ha de gustar más o… tal vez que le tengas una ligera preferencia —

— Entonces… tal vez podrían ser los colores azul, blanco… y morado… creo — respondió aun pensando

— Tu turno — menciono el rubio para indicarle que podía hacer otra pregunta

— Hummm… ¿Le gusta leer? —

— Si, me gusta — la chica volvió a sentir — Mi turno… ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? —Al escuchar al ojiverde ladeo la cabeza nuevamente — _Se ve tierna cuando hace eso_ — el rubio sonrió inconscientemente. Me refiero… a que de todas las asignaturas que te imparten en la escuela ¿cuál es tu favorita?

— ¿E-escuela?… y-yo no voy a la escuela — la chica dijo nerviosa

— ¿No vas a la escuela? — Adrien se sorprendió

— No… n-nunca he a-asistido a una — Soleil bajo la mirada

— Pero ¿Por qué? _Así que ella también está pasando por lo mismo que yo pase_ —

—…y-yo…yo…— la azabache fue interrumpida por un temblor, Adrien actuó de inmediato, tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo a una esquina de la habitación donde ambos se quedaron hasta que el temblor se detuviera.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — se dispuso a salir a investigar pero él seguía sujetando la mano de Soleil, al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo y la soltó de inmediato — Lo siento — La chica ladeo la cabeza confundida y el rubio entendió que ella no se había percatado de su acción — Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo — el ojiverde salió de su habitación y busco un lugar para transformarse

— ¡Plagg, transfórmame! —

…

— ¡Deja de causar desastre y de perseguir a gente inocente¡ — Lady bug le grito un hombre bastante alto y fornido con una especie de armadura roja y con la piel de color gris — ¿Quién eres? —

— Soy Stronger, entrégame tus Miraculous o te eliminare —

La heroína de Parí empezó a luchar contra el nuevo akumatizado pero al esquivar un golpe que al final recibió un gran y grueso árbol este quedo completamente destrozado — _Si no tengo cuidado, seré yo quien termine así_ — sorprendida ante tal fuerza, decidió que lo mejor era esquivar sus ataques hasta que Chat Noir apareciera

— ¡Hey brabucón! ¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?! — al fin el gato había llegado. Justo cuando Chat Noir termino de decir eso, el hombre lo ataco pero Chat lo esquivo a tiempo, al girar observo un auto hecho pedazos quedo muy sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe, podría morir si alguno llegará a tocarlo. — Pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué no dialogamos? — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos héroes continuaron esquivando los ataques. La mariquita se percató de un sobre que se encontraba atorado entre la armadura del hombre — _Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, no podemos seguir así_ — ella seguía evitando los golpes de Stronger — ¡Chat Noir distráelo! — ordeno la chica, a lo cual el gato no se quejó y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

— _No me ha dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera me mira… Adrien…_ — Ladybug se detuvo cabizbaja — _no hay tiempo para eso, tengo que apresurarme_. ¡Lucky Charm! — Al utilizar su poder obtuvo un recipiente de súper pegamento — ¿Pegamento? Pero… ¿qué hago con esto? — Observo las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor encontrando rápidamente el método para derrotar a Stronger. — ¡Chat, llévalo hacía esos árboles! — Ladybug corrió hacía los mismos para preparar la trampa

— ¡Eres muy débil y lento, no has podido tocarme! — Chat Noir provocó a Stronger para que lo siguiera. La Catarina tiro todo el pegamento en el suelo y preparo su yo-yo. Chat Noir y el hombre corrían hacia los árboles donde se encontraba el charco de pegamento, la chica le grito a su compañero que saltará y ella tiro de su yo-yo que se encontraba atorado de los dos árboles formando un obstáculo e inevitablemente Stronger cayo, intento levantarse pero era imposible se encontraba totalmente pegado.

— Tomaré esto — Ladybug tomo el sobre de la armadura, lo rompió haciendo que el akuma saliera y lo purificó dando fin a la misión.

— Pensé que estábamos en verdaderos problemas pero ¡Lo logramos Chat! Dijo alegre pero al buscarlo este ya no se encontraba con ella, se había marchado. Ladybug se entristeció de inmediato, eso solo hacía que ella comenzará con sus dudas, no quería perder la amistad de Adrien, pero le tenía que dar tiempo, él era el más afectado con toda esta situación, tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que él se acercará pues tampoco quería que se sintiera presionado y al final solo las cosas empeoraran. Alya le había dicho que tendría que ser positiva y le afirmó que Adrien no la odiaba, por ahora era mejor dejarlo. Después de su reflexión regreso a su casa.

…

— ¿Soleil? — llamo Adrien entrando a su habitación

— Joven Agreste — contesto la chica desde la esquina donde la había dejado Adrien

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Ese temblor fue un poco fuerte — el rubio dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

— Si, me encuentro bien… gracias joven Agreste — dijo la chica asintiendo

— No me llames joven Agreste, me sentiría más cómodo si me llamas solo por mi nombre y si me tuteas — explicó el ojiverde

— P-pero…— la joven e iba a protestar pero él no la dejo

— Además solo eres una año menor que yo, no hay necesidad de formalismos — finalizó el chico

— De acuerdo —

— Entonces ¿en dónde estábamos?… — El joven trataba de acordarse de su conversación, le había afectado ver a Ladybug, necesitaba distraerse y no pensar en ello — Ya me acorde… ¿Por qué nunca has asistido a una escuela? —

— Bueno…M-mi mamá nunca me ha inscrito a una — contesto Soleil nerviosa — Pero... t-tú asistes a una ¿Cómo es? — Soleil se sorprendió así misma pues ella normalmente no deja que su curiosidad la hable por ella.

— En lo personal, me gusta, aprendes muchas cosas nuevas, conoces a personas y haces amigos, tengo un mejor amigo, se llama Nino — Adrien recordó a su amigo con una sonrisa

— Adrien — después del llamado tocaron la puerta de su habitación. El ojiverde abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer pelinegra

— ¿Qué ocurre Nathalie? —

— Tu padre quiere verte — dijo la asistente

— Iré enseguida —

Nathalie se retiró segundo después, Adrien cerró la puerta y camino hacía Soleil — Como habrás escuchado, tengo que irme por un momento… — Adrien pensó en que podría hacer Soleil mientras él estuviera con su padre. Después de pensarlo encendió la enorme pantalla de su recamará — ¿Por qué no ves algo que te guste? Vuelvo después — El chico se fue dejando a Soleil en su recamara.

No sabía cómo funcionaba el aparato así que se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en frente y observo el programa que se encontraba, pero fue interrumpido por un corte informativo. La reportera habló sobre el reciente acto de Ladybug y Chat Noir quienes salvaron nuevamente a la ciudad

— Ladybug y Chat Noir… héroes de París — susurro impactada, al terminar el corte, la chica continuo viendo el programa anterior, realmente no le interesaba pero tenía la esperanza de volver a ver otra noticia con aquellos héroes como protagonistas.

…

 **¡Lo siento mucho! No tengo perdón. Sé que les informe que los episodios y la parte dos del especial de Navidad estarían listos para el 1° del mes pasado, sin embargo, he tenido muchos problemas con el internet y mi computadora, problemas personales, otros proyectos y por esto falta de tiempo. Los capítulos ya se encontraban listos desde hace 2 semanas pero no los había podido subir. Pido una disculpa nuevamente y espero ya no tener contratiempos.**

 **Subiré los capítulos uno por día ya que me interesa más la segunda parte del especial. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**_


	7. Capítulo 7 Bienvenida

**Capítulo 7**

 **Bienvenida**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

— ¿De verdad? — dijo un rubio sorprendido por la noticia que le dio su padre

— Si, a partir de hoy se quedaran con nosotros — dijo Gabriel serio

— E-entiendo — Al ojiverde no le desagradaba la idea, la señora Coste y Soleil vivirían con ellos por un tiempo, aunque al principio sería un poco incomodo

— Ellas se quedaran en las habitaciones que sobran en la mansión — indico el ojiazul recordando el día que vendió la casa de su amiga — Odile llegará pronto con sus pertenencias…quería que estuvieras informado, espero que no sea una molestia para ti —

— No me molesta padre, gracias por informarme — recordó que la azabache seguía en su recamara y sería conveniente decirle a ella — Avisaré a Soleil — su padre asintió y se el rubio se retiró del despacho.

…

— Soleil — llamo Adrien cerrando la puerta de su habitación. La joven dejo de ver el programa, se puso de pie y presto total atención al rubio.

— Tengo una noticia para ti — se acercó a ella lentamente y la chica esperó a que continuara — Al parecer tu madre y tú se quedaran a vivir un tiempo aquí. La señora Coste hablo con mi papá y él acepto, así que…bienvenida… puedes contar conmigo — Adrien hizo una reverencia colocando una mano en su pecho y con el otro brazo extendido a un lado regalándole una sonrisa.

La joven se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa por la acción del rubio — G-gracias —

…

Odile y Soleil colocaban sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones, con la ayuda de empleados que la mujer se encargó de contratar para la mudanza. A Soleil le gustaba su habitación, era de un tamaño moderado pero demasiado grande para ella y lo que más le gustaba era la ventana que tenía. Después de terminar, Odile se dirigió a la recamara de la azabache.

La azabache se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que su madre se hizo presente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la rubia se encontraba de pie, mirándola fijamente guardando silencio por un par de minutos. La joven se puso de pie esperando a que su progenitora hablara.

— Escucha Soleil — dijo la rubia desde su posición — el que estemos aquí no significa un gran cambio — la mujer se acercó hasta ella — Seguirás tomando tus clases, pero en otra parte y todo lo demás será igual. Recuerda que no es nuestra casa y respetaremos sus reglas — ella cruzo los brazos — ¿Entendido? — se acercó hasta la chica.

— Si — la chica bajo la cabeza

La de ojos grises dio media vuelta y camino hasta la salida, pero antes de irse paro en seco y hablo de nuevo — ¿Por qué hago esto, Soleil? —

— Por mi bien, madre — la chica continuo cabizbaja

— Correcto...no lo olvides — La mujer por fin salió de su habitación dejándola sola, la joven quiso continuar con su lectura, sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse, guardo el libro y se acercó a la ventana para observar el paisaje que le ofrecía Paris.

…

Un joven se encontraba caminando hacia la salida de la escuela los habían dejado salir media hora antes y tendría que esperar a su chofer.

— ¡Adrien! — Llamo un joven acercándose a el

— Nino que... — fue interrumpido por el chico

— ¿Ahora si me dirás que te pasa amigo? Has estado evitando a todos... ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — Dijo con un tono que denotaba preocupación

El rubio suspiro — No es que no quiera decirte Nino, ni mucho menos que no confíe en ti, es solo que... yo aún no lo supero... — su mirada cambio drásticamente por una de tristeza

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Nino dijo más preocupado que antes al ver la expresión de su amigo

Adrien dio un gran suspiro — Ya no estamos juntos… Marinette y yo terminamos —

— ¡¿Por qué?! — su amigo quedo muy sorprendido. Llego a pensar que esa relación sería muy duradera.

— Ella dijo que no congeniábamos, no había interés por parte de ambos, que ella se enamoró muy rápido, dando como resultado algo pasajero; nuestra relación no funcionó... creo que ella tiene razón — No podía decirle exactamente lo que Marinette dijo, su identidad seria revelada, opto por solo mencionar lo necesario.

Nino escucho todo en silencio — Ahora entiendo por qué actúas así...lo siento — De verdad se sentía mal por su amigo. No le gustaba verlo

— No tienes que... — el ojiverde fue interrumpido

— ¡Ya se! Ya que tenemos un poco de tiempo iremos a tomar algo yo invito. No acepto un no — Quería subirle el ánimo a su amigo y una actividad juntos podría funcionar.

Adrien suspiro — De acuerdo pero solo tenemos 20 minutos —

— ¡Entonces que esperamos! — comenzaron a caminar mientras Nino le contaba sus anécdotas al rubio, quien volvió a sonreír.

…

— Soleil, tus profesores ya están establecidos al igual que tu horario. Mi chofer te llevara a todas tus clases y obviamente te traerá de regreso, regresamos a la misma rutina de siempre y... eso es todo — Odile le explico a la azabache. Hace cinco minutos la rubia la había llamado, tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran un poco, pero no fue así. La mujer le entrego su horario. — Comienzas mañana. Ya puedes irte — La joven se fue a su habitación a prepararse para el día siguiente.

…

Dos semanas después, conforme pasaron los días, Adrien poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo en el colegio aunque aún no cruzaba palabra con Marinette. Soleil continuaba yendo a sus clases todos los días de ocho de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche. Debido al poco tiempo que ambos chicos tenían, en muy pocas ocasiones se encontraban. Odile y Gabriel empezaron con su nuevo proyecto, dirigido principalmente por la rubia. Y finalmente Chat Noir y Ladybug seguían salvando París, no obstante, se encontraban distanciados.

…

Soleil caminaba en dirección a la recamara del ojiverde, al llegar dio un respiro profundo y toco la puerta suavemente esperando que el chico abriera la puerta. — Adrien — llamo la chica después de esperar un par de minutos pero no obtuvo respuesta, tocó la puerta nuevamente sin tener resultado, espero un momento y toco de nuevo sin éxito. El chico tenía que estar en su recamara puesto que el no salía hasta tarde. La joven decidio, no muy convencida, abrir la puerta para saber si se encontraba en su habitación, entro parcialmente y escucho una voz que al parecer venía de otro cuarto. — ¿Adrien? — llamo la chica y el ojiverde salió del cuarto de baño hablando por celular.

— Entonces, ¿el reporte no se tiene que entregar mañana?... gracias por avisarme… — La chica al verlo se quedó en su lugar sin moverse — Por supuesto Nino, solo envíame el archivo y lo revisare… de nada… adiós — El rubio colgó y noto que la azabache se encontraba en la puerta — Hola Soleil — el rubio saludo cálidamente

— ¡Ahh! Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención e-entrar a tu habitación sin permiso, ni es-escuchar tu co-conversación… no quería molestarte — la chica hablo nerviosa y con culpabilidad.

— Tranquila, no estoy molesto ¿qué sucede? — dijo amablemente, había aprendido, sin ninguna dificultad, a distinguir ciertas actitudes de la chica, como cuando estaba nerviosa o incomoda.

— La cena esta lista. Puedes bajar al comedor — la azabache dijo más tranquila

— Gracias por venir avisarme — dijo el chico sonriéndole.

— D-disculpa mi a-atrevimiento pero… — la chica dudaba en preguntar, sin embrago, al final decidió hacerlo — ¿Hablabas con tu amigo?... el chico que mencionaste —

— Si, hablaba con Nino y no te preocupes está bien… hablábamos sobre un reporte, realizamos un experimento sobre la precipitación y recristalización del ioduro de plomo, Nino me aviso que se entregará después y no mañana — explico el chico tranquilamente.

— ¿Hacen ese tipo de… experimentos? — la azabache dijo un poco sorprendida

— Sí. Hemos realizado varios de diferentes asignaturas — dijo Adrien alegre

— Eso es… sorprendente — Soleil hablo cabizbaja

Adrien, entonces recordó que ella no había asistido a una escuela, aunque, la señora Odile le mencionó que ella ahora asistía a clases ,nunca supo qué tipo de clases — Vas a clases ¿no es así? — preguntó finalmente el joven rubio

— Si…pero… no son de ese tipo de clases… no tiene que ver con asignaturas… son de otro tipo… a lo que se le llama extraescolar… mamá…ella… — el ojiverde guardo silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera y la azabache suspiro antes de continuar — Ella me dijo que no era buena idea que asistiera a una escuela, que no quería arriesgarse, que principalmente…era por seguridad — finalizó la chica

— _Ahora entiendo porque su madre y mi padre son tan buenos amigos_ … Y te gustaría ir a la escuela, como todos los demás ¿no es así? — Él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía el no ir a la escuela, estar en constante vigilancia.

— Yo… si… me gustaría mucho — Soleil se alegraba de tan solo pensarlo.

Adrien pensó en una forma de ayudarla, no creyó conveniente que usará los mismos métodos que él había utilizado para poder ingresar a la escuela, tendría que ser de otra forma… — ¡Tengo una idea! —

La chica ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, el rubio la miro y sonrió — Sígueme — Ambos chicos bajaron al comedor, saludaron y se disculparon por la tardanza al encontrar a los adultos ya sentados. Los chicos tomaron asiento junto a sus respectivos progenitores y la cena dio inicio. Todos se encontraban en absoluto silencio, escuchándose solo los cubiertos que utilizaban, silencio que fue roto por el ojiverde.

— Discúlpeme señora Coste por interrumpirla en su cena…pero tengo una pregunta desde hace varios días y pienso que es un buen momento para expresarla — Las tres personas en la mesa escucharon con atención las palabras del chico, sobre todo Gabriel.

— ¿Y cuál es Adrien? — Odile dijo curiosa

— Bien… ¿E que escuela está inscrita Soleil? — solto de golpe el chico esperando que su plan funcionara.

Odile no esperaba que preguntara acerca de Soleil, tal vez que preguntara el por qué se quedaban en la Mansión Agreste, sobre la amistad con su padre o sobre su trabajo pero no sobre la azabache. Gabriel se encontraba extrañado por la pregunta de su hijo.

— Sé que asiste a clases pero no sé en qué escuela, me gustaría saber cuál — explico el rubio con una sonrisa

— ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? — respondió con otra pregunta la rubia

— Considero que es mejor preguntárselo a usted — el joven mantuvo su sonrisa

La mujer suspiro — Ella no asiste a ninguna escuela… tiene profesores particulares —

— Ya veo… — el chico quedo en silencio por un momento — Pero ¿no cree que sería mucho mejor que asistiera a una escuela? Además… estoy seguro que a Soleil le agrada la idea… ¿Verdad Soleil? — El rubio giro hacia ella. La chica se puso nerviosa inmediatamente al sentir las miradas de los presentes sobre ella, asintió tímidamente y volvió a su puesto de espectadora.

Gabriel entendió el objetivo de su hijo con toda esa conversación, Adrien estaba intercediendo por la chica. Suponía que de cierta manera el ojiverde se sentía identificado con ella. Él tampoco quería que su el ojiverde saliera de casa y asistiera a una escuela, lo consideraba inseguro para su hijo, pero no había ocurrido nada malo y el ánimo del rubio había mejorado. Sin duda tenía a un muy buen hijo y tal vez lo ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo, esta vez — No es mala idea — hablo el ojiazul mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

Tanto el joven rubio como la ojigris se sorprendieron por la intervención de Gabriel, de inmediato Adrien sonrió, sabía que su padre lo estaba ayudando — No tendrá que pagarle a profesores, ya que estará en una escuela donde tendrá a todos los profesores que necesite — tendría que convencer a Odile de dejarla ir a la escuela, no cedería.

— Pero es muy peligroso que salga, nadie la protegería y vigilaría en el colegio…tendría que pagarle a un guardaespaldas, en sus clases sus profesores tienen la orden de cuidarla — Era tentador ceder. Primero, Gabriel dijo que era una buena idea, segundo, no le pagaría a sus profesores y tercero, ya no tendría que estar en constante vigilancia, no obstante, aún se corrían riesgos y esperaba que con ese drama el chico ya no insistiera.

El ojiverde guardo silencio pensando en la forma de convencer a la mujer. La señora Coste no dejaría salir a Soleil tan fácilmente, no quería contratar a nadie para protegerla o gastar más dinero, eso estaba claro, y si lo pensaba bien la única forma de que lograra su cometido era… — Podría ir a mi escuela, iría y regresaría conmigo y con mi guardaespaldas, yo la cuidaría en la escuela así no tendrá que preocuparse por ella….además…recuperaría a su chofer y podrá dedicar el tiempo que invertía en la protección de Soleil, en otros asuntos — Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que Odile por fin dejará de negarse.

Gabriel observaba la reacción de la rubia, su hijo estaba ofreciendo algo muy conveniente para la mujer, era casi imposible que no cediera, Adrien estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas.

El chico era muy listo, el hecho no tener que vigilar a Soleil y de tener a su chofer de nuevo termino por convencerla. Seria riesgoso que Soleil fuera a la escuela o saliera de casa, pero tal vez en un futuro cercano le podría convenir, igualmente, si ella se niega, el chico persistiría hasta que aceptara y sería irritante alargar más la conversación; sin embargo, tal vez podría molestarlo un poco más, solo porque le gustaba ver al chico persistir — Sin embargo aún hay otro inconveniente… no sé si tu padre este de acuerdo — la mujer dijo colocando sus manos bajo su mentón se apoyó en la mesa actuando desanimada, eso dejaba con la última palabra al ojizul. La mujer, el joven rubio y la azabache esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

Gabriel cerro los ojos y suspiro — Por mí no hay ningún problema — finalizó y tomo otro sorbo de su bebida. Adrien sonrió, había ganado.

La rubia cedió por fin a la propuesta del chico — Bien Adrien, ella puede asistir a la escuela y estará bajo tu cuidado… confió en ti… mañana iré con ustedes para encargarme de la inscripción y todo el proceso para que ella sea aceptada — la rubia dio por terminada la conversación y todos volvieron a su cena.

…

Los alumnos de la escuela Françoise Dupont llegaban preparados para comenzar las clases. Un auto lujoso se estaciono cerca de la entrada, en él, se encontraba Odile junto con los dos jóvenes. Adrien se encontraba tranquilo pero la azabache se encontraba completamente nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ojiverde. — Bien, llegamos — dijo la mujer e indico a los chicos que bajaran del auto. Los tres salieron del móvil y caminaron hacia el patio de la escuela.

— Adrien dirígete a tu salón, nosotras iremos a la oficina del director primero — la rubia hablo sin mirarlo — Por cierto, ¿dónde está? — el rubio le explicó a la de ojos grises. La rubia llamo a Soleil y ambas caminaron a la Dirección mientras el chico caminaba al aula. Al llegar a la oficina, Odile tocó la puerta, se escuchó un adelante y ambas entraron.

— Buenos días — saludo la rubia

— Buenos días — El hombre las observó por un instante — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —

— Señor Damocles — dijo la mujer seria. La azabache observaba a su madre preguntándose que es lo que haría la mujer ahora — ¿Cómo ha estado? — Dijo Odile con una sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba eso por parte de su progenitora, pero siendo sincera nunca terminaba de conocer a su madre.

El director guardo silencio y miro fijamente por un momento a la mujer, como si estuviera intentando reconocerla — ¿Odile? — el hombre la miro con confusión y se puso de pie

— ¡Sí! — dijo con entusiasmo la rubia

— Has cambiado bastante, me da gusto verte. Tomen asiento por favor — el director dijo con una sonrisa.

Las presentes tomaron asiento y Odile empezó a conversar con el hombre de cosas triviales. Soleil estaba confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida — _¿Acaso mamá conoce a todo el mundo?_ —

— Ahora hablemos del porque estoy aquí... vengo a inscribir a... mi hija - dijo la mujer cruzando brazos y piernas.

— Claro que sí, será un gusto tenerla con nosotros — sonrió el hombre colocando unos papeles en el escritorio.

— Quiero que empiece hoy por favor, si no es problema, claro — la de ojos grises miro de reojo a Soleil quien se encontraba a su lado cabizbaja.

— Bueno...no, no hay problema — saco una tarjeta en blanco — ¿Cuántos años tiene? y ¿Cuál es su nombre? — tomo una pluma y se preparó para apuntar.

— Tiene 16 años y se llama Soleil Lumière — la rubia guardo silencio al mismo tiempo que el director apuntaba — Sin embargo, me gustaría que ella este en el mismo salón que Adrien Agreste y también el mismo horario —

El dejo de escribir y miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente — Pero a ella le corresponde otro grado por su edad —

— No hay problema, si es por el nivel ella podrá con eso ¿Verdad Soleil? — volteo para mirar a Soleil y esta última asintió.

El hombre suspiro — De acuerdo — El continúo escribiendo y al terminar le entrego el papel a la rubia — Con esta tarjeta ella podrá tomar clases a partir de ahora. Las llevare a el aula, sin embargo, tendremos que hacer papeleo más tarde — Ellos salieron de la oficina y partieron hacia el salón.

— Aquí es. Bienvenida al Colegio Françoise Dupont — el señor Damocles se hizo a un lado para que la chica se colocara enfrente de la puerta del salón. Odile le dio la tarjeta pero antes de que la azabache avanzara la ojigris hablo — Entra, yo arreglare asuntos faltantes con el señor Damocles y no olvides que te iras con Adrien — La chica asintió y toco la puerta suavemente mientras los adulto se retiraban. La puerta del Aula se abrió dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — pregunto con una suave sonrisa

Los nervios regresaron a Soleil, no sabía que decir así que le mostro la tarjeta a la mujer temblorosa.

— Ya veo — susurro la fémina — Entra — se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara cerro la puerta y se colocó enfrente de la clase al mismo tiempo la azabache se quedó quieta a un lado de la puerta. Adrien la observo y se extrañó por su presencia.

— Chicos, al parecer tenemos una nueva alumna — La profesora hizo un gesto para que la chica se colocara a su lado — Su nombre es Soleil y espero que la incorporen al grupo — Todos miraron a la tímida chica — Yo soy la señora Bustier- se presentó la profesora

Adrien estaba confundido — _Pero ella es un año menor_ —. Soleil quería salir corriendo, todos se la observaban como si estuvieran estudiándola y un pequeño temblor se presentó, no pensó que sería tan sofocante estar con personas.

— Soleil, siéntate junto a Nathaniel — indico la profesora y señalo el lugar vacío al lado del pelirrojo, en la última banca a la derecha.

La chica asintió, y se dirigió al lugar mencionado nerviosa, sintiendo las miradas de todos, tomo asiento y la profesora continuó con la clase.

 **...**

Después de esa clase era el turno de Ciencias. Todos partieron al aula y la azabache al no saber a dónde ir solo los siguió, al llegar noto una mesa desocupada al fondo, la cual le pareció perfecta, tomo asiento y espero a que todos los demás llegaran. Nathaniel llego al último y el único asiento vacío que había era al lado de la extraña chica nueva, así que se sentaría con ella.

Soleil se encontraba en silencio y nerviosa quería hablar con el chico a su lado tan solo decir hola y preguntar su nombre, después de todo, era su compañero pero simplemente no podía, ni una palabra salía de su boca. La profesora Mendeleiev entro al aula antes de comenzar, menciono que los ejercicios de la clase podrían hacerse por parejas o individualmente y tenía un valor del diez por ciento de la calificación final; dicho esto dio inicio a la clase. La azabache sabía que era inútil tratar de hacer pareja con alguien, no podía pronunciar palabra por sus nervios y timidez así que decidió que haría los ejercicios sola.

Nathaniel se encontraba dibujando sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, no le agradaba la clase, no era bueno en ella y le parecía aburrida, debido a eso se distraía fácilmente. Anoche no había dormido muy bien y a pesar de estar dibujando no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo último que escucho fue la voz de la profesora explicando.

La clase continuaba, la profesora explicaba sobre las reacciones químicas y los diferentes métodos para balancearlas así como la oxidación y reducción de los reactivos. Soleil consideraba la clase muy interesante a pesar de ya saberse los temas, el estar con compañeros lo hacía mejor. La profesora termino de explicar y escribió doce ejercicios para sus alumnos, lo tenían que realizar en hojas de papel blancas ella los revisaría y posteriormente las guardarían en un portafolio.

Soleil termino rápidamente los ejercicios, reviso que no tuvieran error alguno pero al parecer había tenido dos pequeñas fallas en el sexto y último, comenzó a corregir los errores. Quince minutos antes de terminar la clase la profesora se dispuso a revisar sus ejercicios. Ella ya había terminado, solo esperaba para entregar sus ejercicios; en ese momento volteo hacia su compañero de banco y lo encontró durmiendo con la cabeza hacia abajo apoyada en sus manos, por estar tan concentrada no noto a su compañero. Busco con la mirada su hoja de ejercicios pensando que ya los había realizado pero no encontró nada. Al ver que la profesora se acercaba, tomo valor y decidió despertarlo rápidamente.

— D-disculpe — la chica movió suavemente su hombro — d-despierte — movió un poco más fuerte su hombro, el chico despertó y levanto la cabeza.

— ¿Que sucede? — dijo aun adormilado el pelirrojo

— L-la p-profesora ya viene… ¿Re-realizó sus ejercicios? — la chica dijo ansiosa

— ¿Que ejercicios? — Nathaniel la miro confundido y un poco asustado

— _Oh no_ — la chica se asustó más

— Joven Nathaniel, sus ejercicios por favor — la profesora pidió al chico, el pelirrojo palideció

— Y-yo... — el pelirrojo no sabía que decir, si decía la verdad estaría castigado y sin una calificación, no tenía una opción a su favor pero una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

— E-estan aquí, r-realizamos los ejercicios juntos — la azabache le dio su hoja a la profesora, está la tomo y reviso lo que habían hecho. — Eres nueva verdad — La chica asintió y le mostro la tarjeta; la de cabello purpura leyó el papel y anoto el nombre de la azabache en su lista

— Muy bien chicos, tienen el diez por ciento — La profesora marco sus nombres con la calificación en una lista — Solo les falta poner su nombre a la hoja y guardarla muy bien. Después de eso pueden ir a su receso - la mujer prosiguió con la revisión de los demás alumnos.

Soleil miro al chico, dio un gran suspiro y le entrego la hoja — ¿Podría guardarla?, y-ya tiene mi nombre... solo falta el suyo — al finalizar Soleil salió rápidamente del aula sin dirección alguna. Nathaniel se quedó mirando la hoja en sus manos y su rostro formo una suave sonrisa.

 **...**

 **¡Lo siento mucho! No tengo perdón. Sé que les informe que los episodios y la parte dos del especial de Navidad estarían listos para el 1° del mes pasado, sin embargo, he tenido muchos problemas con el internet y mi computadora, problemas personales, otros proyectos y por esto falta de tiempo. Los capítulos ya se encontraban listos desde hace 2 semanas pero no los había podido subir. Pido una disculpa nuevamente y espero ya no tener contratiempos.**

 **Subiré los capítulos uno por día ya que me interesa más la segunda parte del especial. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**_


	8. Capítulo 8 Conociéndonos Parte 1

**Capítulo 8**

 **Conociéndonos. Parte 1**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Soleil se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de Historia Universal ya que no tenían una clase todos estaban ahí. Aun no lo podía creer, había hablado inconscientemente pero...le gusto poder ayudar al chico — _Después de todo, no resulto en desastre_ — la chica suspiro y regreso a su lectura — _Tengo que esperar a Adrien en la entrada_ — se recordó la chica.

 **...**

— Rápido Plagg — El rubio corría buscando un lugar donde transformarse. El chico entro al baño de hombres asegurándose de que no había nadie — ¡Plagg, transfórmame! — después de transformarse Chat Noir salió de la escuela para combatir al nuevo villano.

 **...**

El timbre marco la hora de salida para los alumnos, Soleil camino despacio hacia la entrada de la escuela para esperar a el ojiverde. Su primer día en la escuela no fue tan malo; fue sofocante, estuvo nerviosa la mayoría del tiempo y la chica rubia y la de cabello con tono naranja se habían estado riendo cada vez que la veían, sin embargo, ayudar al pelirrojo la hizo sentir un poco mejor , — Si, no ha sido tan malo — susurro. La azabache llego a la entrada y se dispuso esperar al chico, no había podido hablar con él debido a sus preocupaciones pero esperaba poder hacerlo una vez estén en la mansión.

 **...**

Ambos héroes se encontraban de pie en la terraza de un edificio, con la mirada fija en la ciudad de París, el nuevo villano había sido derrotado.

— Hemos tardado más tiempo que con otros villanos — Ladybug hablo esperando que Chat Noir contestara, que dijera algo, ya no podía soportar la tensión que se formaba entre ellos. El cielo se encontraba nublado y pronto llovería, sin embargo, ella deseaba arreglar las cosas con él sin importar el lugar ni el clima.

— Si — respondió por cortesía, su compañera noto que no estaba cómodo en ese lugar, él quería marcharse de ese lugar, aun no superaba del todo su rompimiento, el verla y actuar como si nada lo hacía más difícil.

...

Soleil continuaba esperando a Adrien en la entrada, saco un reloj de mano de su pequeña mochila negra, esta sin ningún adorno ni detalle, se sorprendió al ver que ya habían pasado 40 minutos, esperaba que el no tardara ya que comenzaría a llover muy pronto.

 **...**

Chat Noir dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la orilla del edificio para irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

— Escucha... Chat... yo... — Ladybug se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, tenía que remediar las cosas, respiro profundo — Sé...sé que te lastime... sé que merezco que me odies, que piensas que solo jugué contigo...pero no es así Chat yo... —

— Detente — dijo su compañero sin voltear a mirarla, la lluvia comenzó a caer de forma lenta sobre ellos — No te odio...sé lo que tratas de hacer... sé que es lo que deseas... yo también lo quiero — dijo lo último con un susurro que la chica no pudo alcanzar a oír debido al aumento de lluvia y viento — Pero... ahora no es el momento... te pido que esperes, cuando lo sea ... yo mismo te buscaré — Finalizo el rubio y se marchó de ese lugar.

La heroína se observó a su compañero marcharse, se encontraba un poco más tranquila, él no la odiaba, pero aún no estaba preparado para hablar con ella. No le importaba, esperaría a el chico, valoraba mucho su amistad y no quería perderla — Te esperare Adrien — La chica arrojo su yo-yo para irse a su hogar.

 **...**

Ya había pasado hora y media y el ojiverde aún no se presentaba, se encontraba un poco empapada por la lluvia y tuvo que buscar un lugar para cubrirse sin embargo no servía de mucho, ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela y la cerrarían dentro de una hora

— ¿Dónde podría estar? — la chica se deprimió un poco y bajo la mirada pero confiaba en él y continuaría esperándolo.

— Disculpa... ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — escucho una voz con un poco de timidez

Soleil subió la morada rápidamente y se encontró con Nathaniel, si mal no recordaba. El pelirrojo la miraba extrañado, llevaba un cuaderno en una de sus manos junto a su pecho, un suéter delgado y un paraguas, al parecer el chico regresaba a su casa.

— Yo... estoy esperando a... — la chica fue interrumpida

— Estas...empapada — el chico le señalo — Lamento interrumpirte... si estas esperando a alguien no es buena idea que lo hagas afuera — él la siguió observando esperando su respuesta —

— S-si...pero... no-no sé dónde ir — la chica le dijo avergonzada

El chico pensó si sería buena idea tomar confianza con ella, aunque, se lo debía. — Ven conmigo, iremos a la biblioteca, así no te mojaras más — dijo de forma serena. Nathaniel se colocó junto a ella para cubrirla con su paraguas, ella se colocó nerviosa, él se dio cuenta de eso y trato de calmarla — Tranquila, esperaremos allá, aquí solo nos mojaremos — el chico le sonrió suavemente y la azabache asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer ella lo había ayudado y quería agradecerle. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente a la biblioteca.

 **...**

Adrien se destransformó en un callejón cerca de la escuela, se sentó en el suelo importándole poco la lluvia — Creo que estoy exagerando las cosas —

— Tal vez — Plagg contesto asomándose de entre su ropa — Pero no se sobre estas cosas, no me tomes enserio — dijo restándole importancia

— Ja ja — fingió reír el ojiverde

— Pero no deberíamos estar aquí está lloviendo y llegaremos tarde a casa — dijo el Kwami preocupado

— Tienes razón Plagg — Adrien se levantó y suspiro — Hora de irnos —

— ¡Sí!... pero... siento que se nos olvida algo — dijo el pequeño Plagg tratando de recordar

El rubio recordó de inmediato a la tímida joven — Soy un idiota — el chico se cubrió la cara molesto consigo mismo, se calmó después de unos segundos y se preparó para correr — Vámonos Plagg — el Kwami volvió a su escondite y el rubio se retiró rápidamente.

 **...**

Dos chicos se encontraban en una mesa de la biblioteca, cabizbajos, sin decir ni una palabra, el silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo para ambos.

— Me llamo Nathaniel Kutzberg — dijo el chico amablemente subiendo su mirada sorprendiendo a la chica y extendiendo su mano.

— M-Me llamo S-soleil Lumière — la chica estrecho su mano suavemente — G-gusto en conocerlo — la chica lo soltó y bajo la mirada nuevamente. Volvieron a guardar silencio por un momento. Noto que lo trataba con mucho respeto, supuso que era porque no se conocían. Él quería agradecerle por haberlo ayudado y el saber porque lo hizo.

— Discúlpame por el atrevimiento... ¿A quién esperas? — dijo de manera serena, ciertamente la chica daba una apariencia de debilidad y delicadeza lo cual hacia que él la tratara lo más suave que pudiera.

— Bueno... hummm... E-estoy esperando a Adrien, te-teníamos que irnos juntos — subió la mirada y se encontró con la del pelirrojo.

— Ya veo, no lo he visto desde que salió al sanitario — el recordaba que había pedido permiso para salir pero no lo había visto volver — ¿Fue a alguna parte? —

— N-no lo sé... Se supone que lo esperaría en la en-entrada después de clases pero... no ha llegado — honestamente se estaba preocupando cada vez más.

— Que raro... Todos se han ido a sus casas ya no pueda nadie excepto nosotros, pero dentro de media hora tendremos que irnos, cerraran la escuela —

— Entiendo — la chica bajo la cabeza de nuevo triste

— Por cierto... — hablo el chico llamando su atención — Muchas gracias por ayudarme en la clase de Ciencias — le sonrió de forma cálida.

— Ella sonrió de vuelta pero su cabello ocultaba su rostro — De nada, fue un placer haberte podido ayudar — ella había perdido su tartamudeo

—... Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No nos conocemos y sin embargo me ayudaste — el chico se encontraba confuso

— Yo no lo sé...solo lo hice, — El chico sonrió a su respuesta

— S-solo por curiosidad, no ti-tienes que re-responderme si-sino quieres ¿Qué... Qué dibujabas en clase? — dijo en voz baja

— Yo... — No estaba seguro de mostrarle sus dibujos, pero ella lo había ayudado mucho en esa clase, así que se los mostraría pero solo algunos. Abrió de manera lenta el cuaderno de dibujo que estaba en la mesa frente a él y lo giro hacia ella para que pudiera observar.

— D-dibujaba esto en clase. No es muy bonito... es lo mejor que puedo hacer — dijo el chico avergonzado y un poco triste.

Soleil al verlo se sorprendió — Pero... Es hermoso — dijo totalmente asombrada — Nunca había visto un dibujo tan bello — paso sus dedos sobre el dibujo delicadamente — Tienes un gran talento —, siguió admirando su trabajo

— ¿Tu-tu crees? — en su rostro apareció un leve sonrojo

— Cla-claro... eres muy bueno — ella empujo la libreta suavemente hacia el chico — Gracias por mostrarme tu dibujo —

— No... gracias a ti — él le volvió a sonreír. Nathaniel miro fijamente a la chica se sintió mal por haber pensado que ella era rara. La chica que tenía enfrente era tímida y callada, pero también era muy educada y amable y eso a él le agradaba. De pronto la azabache comenzó a temblar levemente, ella seguía empapada y el clima era muy frío. Miro el reloj de la biblioteca y dentro de cinco minutos se tendrían que ir. ¿Dónde estaba Adrien? La chica ya lo había esperado durante dos horas, no quería pensar que se había olvidado de ella, eso era realmente grosero de parte de Agreste.

— Dentro de cinco minutos nos tenemos que ir — le comunico, ella asintió triste — Si Adrien no llega... nos vamos juntos, yo tengo un paraguas y te enfermaras si sigues expuesta al frio ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Ella asintió más animada.

 **...**

Adrien llego corriendo a la entrada de la escuela, buscando a la chica, pero nadie se encontraba ahí, ya lo esperaba pues seguía lloviendo. Entro rápidamente a la escuela y se detuvo en el patio buscando con la mirada a cierta azabache — _Yo me comprometí a cuidarla, es el primer día y me olvide de ella, soy de lo peor_ — el chico no logro encontrarla en ese lugar, corrió nuevamente hacia los salones, esperaba que estuviera en uno y no hubiera regresado a casa sola, no sabía si ella conocía París, podría perderse. Revisaba salón por salón desde las ventanas, algunos se encontraban cerrados debido a la hora, la escuela cerraría pronto y no lograba encontrarla.

Después de revisar todos los salones sin éxito, se detuvo a pensar en el lugar que podría estar, hasta que escucho unas voces detrás de él.

Soleil y Nathaniel se encontraban saliendo de la biblioteca, el chico la cubría con el paraguas y caminaban lentamente en dirección a la salida. Adrien se alivió al verlos y se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos.

— ¿Podrías decirme en dónde vives? Es para saber hacia donde tenemos que ir — el chico le pregunto mirándola de reojo

El rubio escucho al pelirrojo, tenía planeado llevarla a su casa lo cual le alegro, sin embargo, él debía ser quien la llevara, estaba bajo su cuidado.

— Chicos — se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

Ambos jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con el rubio, quien se encontraba mojado por la lluvia.

— A-adrien — dijo la chica en voz baja mirando al ojiverde. El chico de ojos turquesa lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, al fin había aparecido.

— Me da gusto haberlos encontrado — el joven rubio miro a la chica con culpa — Soleil... Yo... —

— Sera mejor que te la lleves rápido, esta empapada y ha estado expuesta al frio durante hora y media, podría enfermar — al pelirrojo dijo con un tono de molestia interrumpiéndolo

— Adrien se sorprendió por el tono de tímido chico, pero tenía razón, de hecho ambos podrían enfermar. — Tienes razón, vámonos Soleil —

La chica se volteó hacia Nathaniel e inclino ligeramente la cabeza — Muchas gracias por su ayuda, la aprecio mucho — El chico se sonrojo por su acción y desvió la mirada.

— N-no te preocupes...hummmm... T-tu me ayudaste y yo quise hacer lo mismo — contesto aun avergonzado

Adrien observo la escena, le gustaba que la tímida chica hiciera nuevas amistades — Es hora de irnos, la escuela ya va a cerrar — el rubio comenzó a caminar a la entrada, detrás de él el pelirrojo y la azabache. Al llegar se quedaron en el lugar donde no podían mojarse. Adrien tomo su celular y marco a su chófer para que fuera por ellos; el ojiverde tenía que llamarlo a partir de ahora, eso era parte del trato.

— Yo... me retiro, adiós Soleil... — volteo hacia el rubio y se despidió cortante — adiós Adrien —

— Adios Nathaniel — contesto el ojiverde incomodo

Nathaniel estaba a punto de irse pero una voz lo detuvo — E-espero verlo d-después joven Kutzberg — dijo cálidamente la chica con la esperanza de volver a hablar con él.

— Claro, adiós — el chico de ojos turquesa se marchó y la chica lo observo hasta perderlo de vista. Adrien y Soleil se quedaron solos y en silencio, la chica se encontraba cabizbaja e inquieta. El rubio comenzó a sentirse incómodo y avergonzado. ¡Se había olvidado de ella! estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y lleno de culpa al verla empapada y con un pequeño temblor.

— Soleil... Yo... Lo siento — respiro profundo, volteo hacia ella y continuo — Te deje esperando por mucho tiempo y ahora... podrías enfermar por mi culpa...perdóname — miro a la chica fijamente esperando alguna respuesta.

Soleil giro hacia él y levanto la cabeza, pues a pesar de tener cubierto el rostro, el rubio sabía que lo estaba mirando — N-no importa Adrien, no...no hay problema — la azabache dijo serena

El ojiverde la miro sorprendido, lo estaba perdonando tan fácil, no le había reclamado nada y no parecía enojada — Pero... Te deje sola por mucho tiempo, no te comunique nada, tienes derecho de estar enojada conmigo —

La chica negó con la cabeza y mirando al suelo — No... A pe-pesar de no conocernos mucho — levanto la mirada y sonrió — e-estoy segura de que tuviste una bu-buena razón para no estar aquí... sé que debió ser algo muy importante — Después de escucharla, el chico se alivió un poco aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable, tenía que hacer algo por ella. El auto llego y ambos caminaron rápidamente al móvil para no mojarse más, entraron al coche y este arranco con destino hacía la mansión Agreste.

 **...**

Se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera del auto, cada uno sentado cerca de una ventanilla, el silencio continuaba entre ellos — _Debes de recompensarla_ — el ojiverde miraba a la calle pensando en que hacer por la chica, cualquiera en su lugar no lo hubiera esperado y estaría mas que furioso. Después de algunos minutos hablo — Soleil... - llamo la atención de la azabache y ella volteo para mirarlo — Yo... quiero hacer algo por ti, como agradecimiento por esperarme, dime ¿qué puedo hacer? — El chico espero su respuesta

La chico volvió a negar con la cabeza — N-no tienes que hacer nada... Es-está bien... ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí —

El ojiverde le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó más a ella — Eres muy noble ¿sabes? — La chica bajo la cabeza sonrojada. El auto llego a la mansión, ambos entraron en ella para ir a sus habitaciones y se percataron de que sus padres no se encontraban en ella. Adrien le agradeció una vez más a la chica y de retiraron; tenían que cambiarse rápidamente para no enfermar.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, el rubio y la azabache llegaron a la escuela, esta vez sin Odile. Entraron al salón, juntos pero al entrar Soleil se puso nerviosa, de nuevo todos la miraban así que se dirigió a su asiento lo más rápido que pudo. El día de ayer su madre le dio varios sobres, uno para cada profesor, no sabía que contenían y su progenitora le ordeno que no los abriera.

— Hola Soleil — el pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a ella

— Bu-buenos días joven Kutzberg — dijo cabizbaja y nerviosa. La profesora entro al aula, saludo a los jóvenes y las clases comenzaron.

 **...**

La profesora les indicaba que tenían que realizar un trabajo por parejas, sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente, más dinámica; ella los nombraría, se posicionarían al frente formado una hilera y los alumnos restantes los escogerían como compañero de trabajo.

— Pero antes quiero decirle que saldrá un trío, muy bien, entonces empecemos — La mujer saco su lista — Los que nombre vendrán al frente: Bourgeois Chloe. La rubia camino hacia el frente de forma prepotente, giro hacia sus compañeros y cruzo los brazos.

— Cessaire Alya — La castaña se levantó y paso al frete colocándose lo más lejos que pudo de Chloe

— Couffaine Juleka, Kanté Max, Lahiffe Nino, Bruel Iván, Kubdel Alix y... Lumière Soleil — todos pasaron al frente esperando a la profesora

— Ahora los nombrare nuevamente y los demás escogerán a su compañero: Chloe, un paso al frente — La rubia obedeció, permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados — ¿Quién elige a Chloe? — la profesora pregunto a la clase

— Yo profesora — Sabrina levanto la mano alegremente

— Chloe ve con tu compañera — La ojiceleste obedeció y se sentó con Sabrina

— Juleka, da un paso al frente — la joven sobresalió de la hilera

— Chicos, ¿quién escoge a Juleka? —

Una pequeña rubia levanto la mano al instante — Yo profesora — Rose dijo feliz

— Juleka ve con tu compañera —

— Muy bien, ya tenemos a dos binas, recuerden que ustedes los eligieron y no hay cambios después — La mujer pelirroja informo a sus alumnos — Sigue...Soleil, avanza al frente por favor — La chica se encontraba bastante nerviosa, temía que nadie la escogiera, estaba casi segura de que sería así, miro al frente esperando a sus compañeros y al hacerlo observo a Chloe y Sabrina burlándose de ella.

— ¿Y bien? — la profesora animó a sus alumnos

Adrien ya sabía a quién escoger desde el principio a Nino, siempre era así, no era de extrañarse pero al ver que nadie levantaba la mano para escoger a la silenciosa chica él lo haría, ella era alguien muy amable, después se disculparía con su amigo. Estaba a punto de levantar su mano, sin embargo una tranquila voz se escuchó desde atrás.

— Yo la elijo —

Toda la clase se giró para ver al portador de aquella voz, no era otro que el timado pelirrojo de la clase, quien tenía una mano en el aire.

— Señorita Soleil, vaya con su compañero —

La azabache se giró a la mujer y le entrego uno de los sobres de forma rápida y camino hasta el asiento junto al pelirrojo — Gracias — susurro a Nathaniel, él asintió y esperaron a que su profesora terminara y diera las últimas indicaciones.

 **...**

Nino y Adrien se encontraban sentados en una banca del patio escolar, ambos almorzaban.

— Por cierto Adrien, la chica nueva ¿es ella de la que me hablaste? La chica rara — dijo el moreno cuando termino de comer

— Si Nino, es ella y no es rara, solo...es muy silenciosa y tímida, pero no es rara — Adrien también termino su almuerzo

— Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo rara hermano... con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro y su silencio. Además de vestir esos colores — el chico hizo gestos de disgusto por su ropa y gestos describiéndola El ojiverde lo miro de forma seria

— También... su nombre y personalidad contrastan mucho — prosiguió el de gorra roja

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el rubio pregunto curioso

— Su nombre es Soleil ¿no es así? Al escucharlo te imaginas a alguien extrovertido, muy alegre y lleno de energía y ella...no ha demostrado ser nada de eso —

— Ya te lo dije amigo, lo que pasa es...e-ella es muy tímida, si la conocieras cambiarías de opinión — explico el rubio

— Tal vez, hablaremos de eso después, ya es hora de entrar al salón — Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al aula. Al entrar se encontraron con la azabache y el pelirrojo en sus respectivos asientos, uno en frente de otro, al parecer, conversando.

— Entonces... mañana comenzamos con el trabajo de la profesora y lo terminamos pasado mañana ¿estás de acuerdo? — Nathaniel observo a la joven cabizbaja que tenía en frente.

— S-si — dijo la chica

Nino y Adrien se encontraban observando la escena en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

— Hola Soleil — dijo animado y acercándose al par

— H-hola Adrien — respondió la chica observándolo

— ¿Estuviste aquí durante el receso? — el rubio expreso lo primero que se le vino a la mente

— Y-yo... —

— Si, se encontraba sola cuando llegue, así que decidí quedarme con ella — el chico de ojos turquesa hablo por la chica de forma seria

El ojiverde se sintió mal consigo mismo nuevamente. La azabache no era como él, cuando el llego no fue muy difícil adaptarse por que hizo un amigo el primer día y conocía a Chloe desde niños, además él no era tan tímido, — en cambio ella... a partir de este día le daré más atención y la cuidare mejor, después de todo lo prometí —

Todos sus compañeros entraron al salón de clases y segundos después la profesora de ciencias, por lo que el rubio y el castaño se fueron a sus asientos.

 **...**

 **Hola a todos :)**

 **En primer lugar, sé que he tardado en actualizar pero la escuela y otros tipos de contratiempos no me lo han permitido, actualizare siempre que pueda que serán sábados o domingos. Durante la semana es casi imposible que pueda actualizar. Me había desanimado un poco y quería borrar la historia, pero al final decidí no hacerlo y lo terminaré.**

 **En segundo lugar, soy primeriza en esto de los fanfics y cometí un grave error en mi fic, ya que sin darme cuenta altere la línea de tiempo con el especial de Navidad así que será eliminado y ya no lo publicaré, sin embargo, ciertos sucesos que ocurren en el "especial" sucederán en otros capítulos. Así que los que hayan leído el especial ya tienen cierto spoiler de otros capítulos ;)**

 **En tercer lugar, si llegó a tardar más de lo normal será por dos cosas:**

 **La escuela, mis amigos y mi familia me están consumiendo demasiado**

 **El capítulo que publicaré tendrá imágenes de los acontecimientos y personajes (no soy muy buena dibujando así que utilizo algunos bocetos y todo lo demás viene de mí. Si desean ver las imágenes las encontrarán en Wattpad, la misma historia y el mismo usuario). Siento que es mejor que lleve imágenes, ya que no tendré que especificar tanto las características físicas de un personaje, solo en el caso de que lo amerite.**

 **En cuarto lugar, todas las opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar xD**

 **Y por último, les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia por ser pacientes y continuar leyéndola, eso me hace feliz.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Conociéndonos Parte 2

**Capítulo 9**

 **Conociéndonos. Parte 2**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Un hombre mayor y un pequeño kwami verde se encontraban en su hogar — ¿Esta seguro maestro? — dijo el kwami de la tortuga preocupado

— Sí, creo que ya es tiempo — el hombre suspiro — los akumas son cada vez más fuertes, además… tengo un muy mal presentimiento —

— Pero... — trato de explicar el Wayzz

— Y… aún no he encontrado a la persona que pueda con el trabajo. Sera mejor que actué antes y prevenir cualquier catástrofe —

— De acuerdo — se resignó el pequeño

— Sabes al igual que yo, que la mejor forma de prevenir o combatir el caos es de esta forma — el maestro Fu dijo determinado

— Es solo que... No se ha necesitado ni despertado durante años —

— Tranquilo, sabes que es imposible que ocurra algo negativo. No hay error en la elección —

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso — el kwami asintió recalcando las palabras de su maestro

— Pronto habrán nuevos héroes y no solo en París. Vamos Wayzz tenemos trabajo que hacer — Ambos se retiraron, pies desde a partir de ese día empezaría su trabajo.

 **...**

Un pelirrojo y una azabache se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, estaban sentados en una de las bancas, puesto que el receso había comenzado. Nathaniel tomo su libreta y comenzó a dibujar, pues había tenido una idea al observar a su alrededor. Soleil solo miraba como los demás hacían diferentes actividades. Ella no se sentía muy cómoda estando afuera, en el aula algunos compañeros la miraban varias veces, sin embargo, eran solo algunos; pero en el patio todos los que pasaban junto a ellos la miraban de una forma que la hacía sentir mucho más incómoda. Había querido salir por querer pasar más tiempo con el chico de ojos turquesa, pues quería socializar más, pero al parecer hubiera preferido quedarse en el salón.

El pelirrojo observo a su alrededor tratando de buscar más ideas e inspiración para su obra, pero no hallaba nada especial solo el cielo azul. Miro a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, no hablaba mucho y al parecer se encontraba tensa pues si no fuera porque él sabía que era una persona la que se encontraba con él, podría hacerse pasar por una estatua. Observo un poco más a la chica y se sorprendió un poco al notar su cabello, ya que con los rayos del sol se podían apreciar reflejos azules en él ¿O eran morados? No lo sabía con exactitud, dentro del aula su cabello lucia totalmente negro — Pero ante la luz... — dijo en un susurro

— ¿Su-sucede algo? — la chica se giró para poder observarlo, había sentido su mirada en ella

— N-no no... ehhh... nada, no sucede nada — El chico se sonrojó levemente.

Después de haberse calmado, por la vergüenza que acababa de pasa, miro su reloj y se puso de pie.

— Lamento dejarte aquí pero tengo que irme — el chico dijo mientras cerraba su libreta y alzo su mano haciendo un gesto de despedida — Nos vemos luego — El pelirrojo se retiró lentamente

— A-adiós — Tuvo curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigía, las clases aun no habían terminado. Posteriormente, ella volvió al salón de clases.

 **...**

— Se supone que ella tendría que estar aquí — El ojiverde se encontraba en el aula, había decidido ayudarla a integrarse al grupo, sin embargo, los días anteriores Soleil se encontraba ocupada junto con Nathaniel en su proyecto. Y ahora que estaba seguro de que tendría una oportunidad para poder conversar con ella y presentarle a sus amigos, ella no estaba en el salón.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en donde podría estar la azabache, ella entro al aula. Adrien la observo entrar lentamente y se acercó a ella.

— Hola Soleil, te estaba buscando — le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se acercará a él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — la chica dijo un poco preocupada

— Tranquila, no es nada malo. Quiero que vengas conmigo — El chico empezó a caminar fuera del aula. Ella suspiró, no quería volver a salir.

El rubio detuvo su andar al percatarse de que la chica no lo seguía y se giró para llamarla — Ven — La chica respiro profundo y siguió al rubio.

 **...**

Fuera del Aula se encontraban Nino, Iván, Mylène, Rose y Juleka. Los cuatro chicos no sabían porque Adrien las había llamado, sin embargo el chico de gorra roja sí. Los chicos conversaban sobre los proyectos que los profesores les habían dejado y todo el trabajo que les esperaría.

El ojiverde se acercó al grupo seguido de Soleil quien caminaba más lento que el chico. Al llegar hasta ellos, el joven rubio saludo a sus amigos. — Hola chicos, gracias por esperar —

Los chicos se giraron para divisar a los recién llegados. — ¿Que sucede, amigo? — el castaño habló mientras los otros solo observaban.

El rubio solo le sonrió a su amigo — No sucede nada — el ojiverde retrocedió un poco y su vista se colocó en sus compañeros — Solo quiero presentarles correctamente a una amiga —

La azabache se encontraba sorprendida y a la vez muy feliz tras escuchar las palabras de Adrien. Nunca nadie la había considerado como tal — _Amiga_ —

El rubio se giró, camino y se detuvo detrás de ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros empujándola levemente hacia sus amigos — Ella es Soleil... — El chico trataba de recordar su apellido —... Lumière —

Soleil estaba un poco nerviosa e incómoda por la cercanía del chico, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con las personas.

— Soleil, él es Nino — La tímida chica observo al castaño

—…Hola — saludo el chico algo incómodo. La chica sí que era rara, no sabía que decir esta vez.

La azabache regreso el saludo asintiendo.

— Ella es Rose — El ojiverde la giró despacio para que quedará frente a frente con la pequeña rubia.

— Hola, gusto en conocerte — Rose le regalo una sonrisa y coloco sus manos entrelazadas detrás de ella. Soleil le sonrió de vuelta, pero no pudo ser notada por nadie.

El ojiverde se alegró de ver a la pequeña ojiazul ser amable con la azabache, no esperaba menos, Rose era así con todo el mundo. — Ella es Juleka — él volvió a girarla manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de Soleil, a lo cual ella se estaba acostumbrando.

— Hola — Juleka alzo la mano en señal de saludo y la bajo lentamente.

— H-Hola — Soleil la imitó

— Por último, ellos son Iván y Mylène — El rubio realizo el mismo procedimiento con la tímida chica e hizo que quedará frente a frente con ellos.

— Hola — el par saludo al mismo tiempo. La azabache volvió a asentir.

Después de la corta presentación, Rose se dispuso a entablar una conversación con la silenciosa chica. La ojiazul intentaba mantener una plática amena, pero Soleil se limitaba a contestar sus preguntas y eso le incomodaba. Esto no paso desapercibido por los espectadores. Así que el rubio tuvo que intervenir.

— Ella acaba de llegar a París — Al terminar su oración, los demás comenzaron a platicar con el ojiverde. La azabache solo los observaba, si ella quería hacer amigos tenía que conversar con ellos, recordó como logro charlar con Adrien, empezaron con preguntas y eso es lo que haría para conocer gente. Cuando se propuso a hablar se presentaron tres jóvenes más.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Kim llamo la atención de sus compañeros, seguido por el saludo de Alix y Max. Los chicos anteriormente presentes regresaron el saludo

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — el ojigris tomo nuevamente la palabra

— Solo estábamos presentándonos, ya que Soleil es nueva y… — Kim interrumpió a Rose

— Sí, creo que la recuerdo, la chica rara ¿verdad? la que siempre está sola y viste extraño —

La azabache bajo la cabeza, siempre habían pensado eso de ella y no los culpaba, de hecho les daba la razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por ello — Yo…yo te-tengo que ir a…yo…nos vemos después — la chica se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. Sus compañeros solo observaban como se marchaba del lugar.

— Vaya… sí que es rara — Kim hablo para sí mismo, fue escuchado por todos los presentes quienes no dijeron nada, sin embargo, se ganó una mirada de desaprobación por parte del rubio. — ¿Qué? Dije algo malo —

Adrien dejo de mirarlo y se dirigió a sus compañeros — Gracias por venir, los veo en el salón de clases — se despidió rápidamente y siguió el camino del azabache.

 **...**

Llego al salón de clases, camino hasta su lugar y tomo asiento, sentía como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, respiro profundo para calmarse. No tendría por qué afectarle el comentario del joven Kim — _Él solo dijo la verdad_ —

— ¡De verdad que el clima esta horrible! El sol está quemando mi bella piel — Chloé y Sabrina entraron al aula sacando de sus pensamientos a Soleil.

— Tranquila Chloé, con un poco de protector solar estarás mejor — la de cabello naranja le sonrió al terminar de sugerirle.

— Aun así no voy a volver a salir por ahora, sudaré y odio sudar — la ojiazul hizo una mueca de asco — Nos quedaremos aquí — se fueron directo a sus lugares, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia de la extraña chica al fondo del salón, quien había estado como espectadora. La rubia camino hasta ella y coloco una de sus manos en la mesa de la azabache sorprendiéndola en el acto. La ojiazul tenía algunas cosas que decirle a la nueva respecto a ella y Adrien, ya que había notado la frecuencia con la que el ojiverde la buscaba en los últimos días.

— Escucha… — Chloé comenzó a hablar usando un tono intimidante haciendo que Soleil se encogiera en su asiento. — Me he dado cuenta que mi querido Adrien te ha estado buscando estos días… — La azabache no entendía por qué le estaba diciendo aquello. —…y ya tengo suficiente con la tonta de Marinette como para que alguien como tu venga a hacerme competencia —

La timida chica ladeo la cabeza confundida — Pe-pero yo no... —

La rubia no dejo que terminara de hablar — Muy pronto Adrien y yo estaremos juntos, seremos una hermosa pareja y no quiero que su atención este en otras chicas, mucho menos en ti — dijo lo último con burla.

En ese instante el ojiverde llego al salón, sin embargo, observo desde la ventana a las tres chicas, en especial a Chloé quien parecía estar hablando con la azabache, algo que le resulto bastante inusual, por lo que decidió entrar sigilosamente y escuchar desde la entrada lo que su amiga rubia le decía.

La ojiceleste escaneo completamente a la joven — Aunque, ¡mírate! — Sonrió con burla — Mi bello Adrien nunca podría fijarse en alguien como tú — comenzó a reír siendo seguida por Sabrina quien se había mantenido a un lado de su amiga observando la escena.

— Yo creo que nunca nadie quisiera estar con ella — la chica de anteojos agregó y ambas rieron más fuerte —

El rubio la había escuchado y le molestaron los comentarios ofensivos por parte de las amigas. Ambas chicas dejaron de reír, esperando por la reacción de Soleil.

Adrien avanzo molesto hacia el trío de chicas, para confrontar a la ojiazul. Las dos jóvenes seguían esperando a Soleil querían que corriera, que llorara o que les dijera algo pero la chica se mantenía quieta y en silencio. El ojiverde se detuvo detrás de la rubia y su amiga esperando a que notaran su presencia.

— Bien, ya no tengo motivos para hablar contigo, vámonos Sabrina — Dieron media vuelta para irse encontrándose con el ojiverde — Hola Adrien — la rubia se acercaba para abrazarlo pero este la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

— Fuiste muy grosera con Soleil — Adrien frunció el ceño y retiro las manos de los hombros de su amiga.

— ¿Y? ella está tranquila — cruzo los brazos y miro de reojo a la azabache — No creo que la haya ofendido — La chica camino esquivando al rubio solo girando levemente para llamar a Sabrina — Vámonos — Adrien la observo irse

— Ya voy Chloé — la joven de anteojos alcanzo a su amiga y salieron juntas del solón.

El rubio fijo su vista en la chica de cabello oscuro, se encontraba cabizbaja; le era realmente difícil saber si el cómo se encontraba debido a su cabello.

A pesar de la apariencia que daba, las palabras de su compañera si le habían afectado — _¿Porque pensé que sería diferente_? _Después de todo la culpable siempre soy_ yo — sintió algo sobre su hombro y por instinto se alejó del toque.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte — al darse cuenta de que era el ojiverde volvió a su posición de antes

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — el rubio se acercó más a ella para poder escucharla.

Soleil subió su mirada encontrándose con la cálida del chico — S-si —

El ojiverde suspiro con resignación — Perdona a Chloé, es solo que ella… — se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir — no es mala, pero su actitud con los demás no es la adecuada — El chico mantuvo su mirada en ella haciendo que la joven bajara la mirada nuevamente manteniéndola en un punto cualquiera.

— Lo e-entiendo, está bien —

Por más que la azabache dijera que se encontraba bien, él no se convencía del todo, pues las palabras de su rubia amiga eran hirientes para cualquiera.

No le gustaban las mentiras, le desagradaba mentir y se sentía realmente culpable mintiéndole al chico, pero prefería hacerlo, no quería provocarle más molestias de las que ya le había causado. — Creí que ya no volvería a salir — la chica habló llamando la atención del rubio y olvidando lo anteriormente ocurrido.

— ¿Quién? — la observo extrañado

— Chloé, dijo que el Sol quemaba su bella piel —

El joven rio levemente — Si, así es Chloé —

El ruido de sus compañeros al entrar al salón, marco el fin del receso. Adrien volvió a su lugar, para continuar con las clases.

…

Una peliazul caminaba hacia los sanitarios pensando en todas las tareas que los profesores habían dejado. Abrió la puerta de golpe, sintiendo como esta con chocaba con algo, haciendo que la puerta no lograra abrirse completamente, asomó la cabeza para ver lo que había golpeado encontrándose con la chica nueva sentada en el suelo y con las manos en el rostro; la ojiazul entendió de inmediato lo que paso y se apresuró a ayudar a la joven a levantarse — ¡Lo-lo siento mucho no era mi intención golpearte¡ — Marinette se sentía apenada.

La azabache termino de incorporarse con su ayuda — De-descuida, es-está bien — la azabache camino a la salida donde se detuvo — Gra-gracias por ayudarme — dijo sin voltear y se marchó dejando confusa a su compañera, pero más tranquila al saber que se encontraba bien.

…

Como todos los días, Soleil esperaba Adrien. El acostumbraba a llegar junto a Nino, y despedirse de su mejor amigo para que posteriormente tanto ella como él se marcharan.

Marinette y Alya caminaban hacia la salida hablando sobre el penoso encuentro entre la ojiazul y la azabache.

— Me sentí muy avergonzada — la peliazul se cubrió el rostro con las manos recordando lo sucedido.

— Me lo imagino — la castaña dijo entre risas — Pobre chica —

Al seguir caminando la peliazul se percató de su compañera y la nueva víctima de su torpeza — Ahí esta Alya —

Su amiga miro asía donde ella lo hacía — Si, ahí esta —

— Voy a disculparme adecuadamente. No pude hacerlo en ese momento, ella se marchó —

— Te acompaño — Las amigas se acercaron a ella.

— ¡Hola! — saludaron al mismo tiempo

Soleil observo a su alrededor para verificar que se estuvieran dirigiendo a ella. Las recién llegadas se miraron entre si confusas para después sonreírse.

— Si, es a ti — Alya habló sin borrar su sonrisa

La peliazul carraspeo un poco — Bien… me recuerdas — rio nerviosa

Claro que las recordaba, eran compañeras de clase, — _También por el accidente en el sanitario_ — sonrió inconscientemente. — S-si Marinette Dupain – Cheng y A-Alya Césaire — entrelazo las manos y bajo la cabeza, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Ambas sonrieron ante el actuar de la joven — Si, este… lamento haberte golpeado con la puerta no sabía que te encontrabas detrás. Suelo ser alfo torpe — la pealizul rio incomoda — De verdad discúlpame —

…

Adrien y Nino caminaban hacía la entrada de la escuela para encontrarse con Soleil; conversaban mientras llegaban al lugar. Nino fue el primero en divisar al trio de chicas.

El chico llamo a su amigo parando en seco — Amigo, Marinette y Alya están con Soleil —

— ¡¿Qué!? — el ojiverde detuvo su caminar y miro al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas. Él no quería ir hacia allá, pero tampoco quería hacer esperar a la azabache, suspiro resignado — _Suficiente, vamos en la misma escuela, no la voy a evitar por siempre_ — Decidido a enfrentar la situación llamo a su amigo para que se acercaran a ellas.

…

La ojiazul observo como la chica negaba con la cabeza

— De-descuida, fue un accidente —

Una vez terminada la disculpa, Alya quizo comenzar una conversación con Soleil — Y, esperas a Adrien ¿Verdad? —

— S-si — Ella subio su cabeza para mirarlas

— Me parece que no eres de Paris ¿Cierto? —

— Hummm, creo…que no — La chica quedo pensativa con esa pregunta nunca se había preguntado sobre su nacimiento.

La peliazul y la castaña rieron gentilmente sacando de sus pensamientos a su compañera

Dejando de reír, Alya se acercó más a ella — Me agradas — le brindo una sonrisa amistosa — Es la primera vez que hablamos, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor —

— A mi también me gustaría mucho — añadió Marinette

Soleil solo sonreía feliz, querían conocerla — ¡Cla-claro! —

— ¡Hola chicas — Nino saludo a las chicas acercándose junto con Adrien

— Ho-Hola — el rubio imito a su amigo evitando mirar a la peliazul.

Un silencio se hizo presente, la castaña y el de gorra roja observaban la actitud de sus amigos, la ojiazul y el ojiverde se encontraban incomodos, y Soleil, en medio del grupo simplemente ladeo la cabeza, no entendia que estaba pasando. Marinette y Adrien cruzaron sus miradas y desviándolas rápidamente. Pasados un par de minutos Alya y Nino platicaban mejorando la situación.

— _Estoy actuando como un tonto_ — el rubio se molestó consigo mismo, estaba dificultando la situación, ya había pasado tiempo desde su ruptura, era tiempo de hacerle frente. Respiro hondo y se acercó un poco a la peliazul — ¿Cómo…cómo has estado? — le regalo una sonrisa.

La peliazul lo miraba anonada, al fin se acercaba a ella y sobre todo le sonreía, ella solo pudo hacer lo mismo. Tal vez esto marcaría el nuevo inicio de su amistad.

Después el ojiverde se dirigió a su nueva amiga — Lamento que de nuevo me esperes, es solo que… también espero a Nino — el chico la miraba avergonzado

— N-no hay problema — dijo en voz baja

— ¿Y que estaban haciendo chicas? — El de gorra roja pregunto

— Solo estábamos hablando con Soleil — La castaña se colocó al lado de la chica — Pero ya nos tenemos que ir — coloco una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la azabache se tensara — Hasta mañana —

— Podremos seguir conversando mañana — la ojiazul se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió a los chicos — Hasta mañana —

— Adios — ambos amigos se despidieron, seguidamente las dos chicas se retiraron.

En seguida, el sonido de un claxon hizo girar a los chicos

— Tenemos que irnos también — El ojiverde miro a su amiga — Vamos Soleil — Luego al chico — Hasta mañana Nino —

— Hasta mañana — Los amigos chocaron sus puños y Adrien comenzó a caminar al auto. Soleil se acercó al pelinegro.

— A-adiós joven Lahiffe — dicho esto alcanzo al ojiverde para poder partir.

El pelinegro se quedó extrañado, segundos después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras veía al auto partir.

 **...**

 **Hola a todos :)**

 **Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero como ya lo había mencionado la escuela y otros tipos de contratiempos no me lo han permitido, actualizare siempre que pueda.**

 **Aclaro que soy primeriza en esto de los fanfics y cometí un grave error en mi fic, ya que sin darme cuenta altere la línea de tiempo con el especial de Navidad así que fue eliminado y ya no lo publique, sin embargo, ciertos sucesos que ocurren en el "especial" sucederán en otros capítulos. Así que los que hayan leído el especial ya tienen cierto spoiler de otros capítulos ;)**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que si llegó a tardar más de lo normal será por dos cosas:**

 **La escuela, mis amigos y mi familia me están consumiendo demasiado**

 **El capítulo que publicaré tendrá imágenes de los acontecimientos y personajes (no soy muy buena dibujando así que utilizo algunos bocetos y todo lo demás viene de mí. Si quieren verlas pueden buscar mi cuenta de Wattpad, mismo nombre de usuario) Siento que es mejor que lleve imágenes, ya que no tendré que especificar tanto las características físicas de un personaje, solo en el caso de que lo amerite.**

 **Todas las opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar xD**

 **Y por último, les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia por ser pacientes y continuar leyéndola, eso me hace feliz.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Capítulo 10 Inesperada

**Capítulo 10**

 **Inesperada**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Lo días fueron pasando y Soleil aún no lograba acercarse lo suficiente a sus demás compañeros, se colocaba muy nerviosa cada vez que lo intentaba y se sentía una autentica tonta al tratar de hablar con alguien. Lograba hablar con Alya y Marinette ya que ellas la buscaban. Gracias a su compañero pelirrojo que siempre la incluía cuando se tenían que realizar trabajos en equipo, se estaban haciendo más cercanos, además los equipos la ayudaban a socializar. También, debido a que ella se juntaba con Adrien empezó a hablar con Nino. Sin embargo, ella quería hacerlo por sí misma, acercarse a los demás por su propia cuenta.

La relación entre Adrien y Marinette, mejoraba con cada día que pasaba, ya no se evitaban e incluso se sonreían y todo estaba regresando a la normalidad entre ellos e incluso el tema ya no les incomodaba.

Las personas seguían siendo akumatizados, cada vez mucho más fuertes sin embrago, siempre aparecían los héroes de París para salvar el día. Y así pasaron tres semanas para Soleil y sus compañeros.

…

— Escucha Gabriel, necesito que después de que termines el proyecto que has estado trabajando te concentres solamente en el que hemos estado planeando ¿de acuerdo? —

— Si lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho — el ojiazul dijo con expresión aburrida y dando un sorbo a su café. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente en el despacho del diseñador.

— Pasando a otro tema… — la mujer dejo a un lado su bebida — ¿Cómo es la relación padre e hijo entre ustedes? Lo pregunto porque no los veo muy unidos — le sonrió de forma amistosa

— Supongo que es estable — continuo tomando su café

— Sabes que no me conformaré con esa respuesta ¿verdad? — la rubia parpadeo un par de veces.

Gabriel suspiro con pesar — Lo sé… es…creo que es estable, sin embargo nuestro relación es distante, sé que por mi trabajo no le he dado la atención suficiente… lo que nos ha llevado a discutir algunas veces. Pero siempre trato de hacer y dar lo mejor para mi hijo y a pesar de todo Adrien no lo entiende —

Odile escuchó atentamente — Espero que su relación mejore, de verdad —

— Yo también lo espero — El silencio reino por un momento. La ojiplata se acercó a su amigo para sentarse a su lado.

— Y… ¿ya tienes nuera? — ella le propino suaves golpes con el codo.

El ojiazul casi se ahoga con su bebida al escuchar las palabras de su amiga — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —

— Es solo curiosidad — la rubia le volvió a sonreír

Ciertamente, él no sabía si su hijo tenía novia, supuso que no ya que no lo había escuchado mencionar a una chica en especial sin embrago, como ya le había dicho a Odile su relación era distante… quería creer que no había tenido una novia, por ahora — Sinceramente, no lo sé —

— Ya veo — la ojiplata susurro. Ambos volvieron a tomar de su bebida.

— Pero… apuesto a que quieres una — ella sonrió y su amigo comenzó a ahogarse, se acercó a él nuevamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda — ¿Estás bien? — dijo un poco preocupada.

— Si…— carraspeo un poco — E-estoy bien — se acomodó los anteojos — ¡¿Pero qué dices?! — dijo molesto

— Tranquilo, solo fue una broma — la mujer le sonrio nerviosa

— Sí, claro — Gabriel se tranquilizó — Hay que volver al trabajo —

— De acuerdo — El teléfono celular de Odile sonó — Lo siento —

— Adelante, contesta — el ojiazul le restó importancia

— Gracias… vuelvo en un momento — Salió del despacho quedándose en el pasillo

La rubia contesto la llamada — ¿Allô?... si ella habla… me da gusto escuchar eso…por supuesto… ¿enserio?...no, no, de hecho es excelente… claro Adiós — al terminar volvió con su amigo ojiazul

— Lo siento Gabriel, tengo que irme — la ojiplata tomo su taza y se terminó rápidamente el café

— No hay problema — Él la observo divertido, al parecer tenía prisa

— No olvides lo que te dije — dijo mientras buscaba su bolso, al encontrarlo se acercó a la salida — Adiós — salió velozmente dejando solo a su amigo.

Gabriel sonrió cuando la vio salir corriendo — _A pesar de todo, me alegra que haya regresado_ —

…

Solo faltaban dos horas para que la jornada escolar terminara y los chicos solo esperaban su clase de ciencias.

— Que extraño — Mrinette pensó en voz alta

— ¿El qué? — su miga había logrado escucharla

— La señorita Mendeleiev nunca llega tarde y ya se retrasó por varios minutos —

— Es cierto, tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo pero va a llegar — Alya comenzó a guardar sus cosas

— Tienes razón — La pelizul la observaba atenta — Entonces, si estas segura que va a llegar ¿por qué guardas tus cosas? — la miro con diversión. La castaña solo rio, la había descubierto.

En ese momento entro de forma serena una mujer de cabello largo, oscuro ceniza, piel blanca, ojos turquesa y llevaba una camisa guinda y falda negra formales. Detrás la seguía el director. Ambos fijaron su mirada en la clase, la mujer mantenía una postura elegante.

El señor Damocles dio un paso adelante — Buenas tardes a todos, el motivo de nuestra presencia es comunicarles un cambio respecto a sus profesores. La señora Fältskog será su nueva profesora de Física y Matemáticas mientras que la señorita Mendeleiev seguirá siendo su profesora de Ciencias — dicho aquello se acercó a la profesora

— La dejo en su nueva clase y bienvenida —

— Gracias señor — la mujer dijo sin mirarlo y el director se marcho

Ella dejo sus pertenencias en el escritorio, y giro hacía su clase — Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Lena Fältskog y como ya lo saben seré su nueva profesora. Espero un excelente trabajo de parte de todos y cada uno de ustedes — observo atenta a los chicos.

— Comenzaré con mis reglas:

Número uno: No se permite hablar en el aula, hablo enserio ni un solo ruido. A menos que yo lo autorice y para ello tiene que levantar su mano — ella caminaba de lado a lado mientras hablaba

— Número dos: No hay permisos para ir al sanitario y nadie entra al aula después de mí.

Número tres: Los primeros 10 minutos de clase son para la revisión de tareas.

Número cuatro: Se ocuparán otros 10 minutos para un repaso general, a quien no conteste correctamente se le restaran décimas.

Número cinco: Se realizará un examen oral los días viernes, quien lo repruebe será suspendido de mi clase durante una semana — Los chicos escuchaban atentos mientras se sorprendían por las reglas que la mujer imponía.

Número seis: Si no traen el material de mi clase, no se molesten en entrar.

Número siete: No soy su amiga, ni su compañera, soy su profesora y no permitiré ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi persona

Número ocho: Todo se entrega en tiempo y forma, si no es así olvídense de esa calificación

Número nueve: Deben estar en su lugar y no tiene por qué moverse de ahí, a menos que se les indique.

Número diez: No se consumen alimentos en el aula.

Número once: Están prohibidos celulares, tabletas entre otros aparatos. Seré clara en este punto, si escucho el sonido de cualquiera de estos, se le resta a la clase entera un punto directo a su calificación final.

Número doce: Soy realmente estricta en cuanto a la limpieza y no solo en el salón, también la personal. Todos y todo tiene que estar aseado. — detuvo su andar

— Y por último, número trece: cualquier persona que haga caso omiso a cualquiera de mis indicaciones, será responsable de las consecuencias ¿Entendido? — miro a sus alumnos y estos no contestaron — dije ¡¿entendido?! — Después de repetirse todos afirmaron coordinadamente.

— Ahora, copiaran todo lo que yo escriba y el día de mañana le daremos un uso — La profesora comenzó a escribir en la pizarra de forma rápida y sin errores. — Les informó que una vez que yo termine, borro todo lo escrito —

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a escribir velozmente, ella tenía un aura imponente y algo espeluznante.

…

Al terminar las clases, los alumnos salieron del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello, una vez fuera comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva profesora.

— Hermano si me quejaba de la señorita Mendeleiev, ella es peor — Nino caminaba junto a su rubio amigo — Aun no me puedo procesar sus normas...es demasiado —

— Es cierto que intimida un poco y que es algo estricta, pero no podemos hablar sin conocerla —

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? Su clase será un infierno. Y pensar que al principio me parecía bonita — el de gorra roja se rasco la nuca

El ojiverde río ante su comentario — ¿De verdad te pareció bonita? —

— Bueno… s-si, algo bonita — Ambos siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la azabache

— ¡Soleil! — los chicos hablaron al mismo tiempo

— Hola — la joven saludo

— ¿Cómo has estado Soleil? — el pelinegro llamo su atención

— B-bien, gracias por preguntar Nino — el sonrió a su respuesta

— Me alegra — el chico le sonrió, — ¿Y qué piensas de la nueva profesora? —

— La verdad es… bueno, yo le tengo miedo — la chica tuvo un pequeño escalofrió

— Lo ves, te lo dije — Nino le hablo al ojiverde

—Aún tenemos la esperanza de que no hable enserio— Adrien le respondió

— Cre-creanme, ella habla enserio — la voz de Soleil se hizo presente dejando a los chicos confundidos.

El joven rubio se acercó a ella — ¿Tú la conoces Soleil? —

La azabache dudo por un instante en contestarle a su amigo — S-si — En ese momento un auto se detuvo frente a ellos.

— Nos vamos Nino, hasta mañana — El rubio choco su puño con el pelinegro

— Hasta mañana — Soleil se despidió con la mano

Soleil y Adrien subieron al auto, tenían varios apuntes que pasar en limpio, la señora Fältskog sí que escribía rápido.

…

— ¡No voy a poder con la clase Alya! — Las dos amigas se encontraban de pie en la entrada de la escuela

— Es cierto que dio una muy intimidante impresión, pero tal vez no hable enserio — la castaña trató de calmar a su amiga

— ¡Claro que habla enserio! — la ojiazul se encontraba muy preocupada

— Tranquila, podremos con la clase, deja de preocuparte — Alya colocó sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul y río suavemente — Te veo más angustiada que cuando rompiste con Adrien —

— Ja ja. Que graciosa Alya — dijo con sarcasmo

— Así que ya no estas con Adrien — Chloé y Sabrina se acercaban a ellas con una sonrisa en sus rostros — Después del mal rato que nos hizo pasar la profesora nueva, esta maravillosa noticia me ha alegrado el día —

Mrinette y Alya, guardaron silencia y las observaban con el ceño fruncido

— Es cierto que ustedes no eran cariñosos en la escuela, pero resultaba un poco extraño que no estuvieran por lo menos juntos alguna vez — la rubia observaba sus uñas para luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacía ellas — Tal vez los demás no se dieron cuenta pero yo siempre los vigilo — se acercó más a la peliazul — Eres tan poca cosa para él, una completa perdedora ¡Ya era hora de que Adrien se diera cuenta de lo patética que eres! —

— ¡Cállate Chloé! — La peliazul la enfrento, de verdad la había hecho enfurecer con su último comentario — Para tu información yo rompí con él —

— La única perdedora aquí eres tu — la castaña defendió a su amiga

— Puedes decir todas las tonterías que quieras para negar la verdad; es inútil — La chica dio media vuelta — Vámonos Sabrina — ambas se fueron del lugar

— ¡Argh! — Marinette presionó sus puños — Lo que me faltaba —

— Tranquila, no dejaremos que esto nos afecte — al ver que no se calmaba se acercó a ella y la abrazo — _Aunque no debiste haber dicho eso_ —

…

— Entonces ¿cómo es que la conoces? — el ojiverde esperaba atento su repuesta

Soleil se debatía internamente sobre decirle o no. Sentía como si el hablar le traería problemas no solo a ella sino que también a él. — _De acuerdo le contaré pero solo lo necesario_ — inhaló profundo — E-ella… es Lena Fältskog, es de Suecia, sin embargo a los siete años se mudó a Inglaterra; sabe manejar su idioma natal, el inglés y francés a la perfección… se desempeña como docente — ella guardo silencio un instante mientras el rubio esperó a que continuara — Y… la razón por la que la conozco es porque ella era mi profesora de Inglés —

El ojiverde estaba sorprendido — Pero… tú no habías estado en una escuela hasta ahora ¿cierto? —

— Recuerdas que te dije que recibía clases "extra escolares", no son académicas, no hay ciencias, ni matemáticas. E-esa era una de ellas — la chica bajo la cabeza

— Entiendo… por lo tanto ¿sabes inglés? — el chico llamo su atención

— Digamos que si — ella aún se encontraba cabizbaja

El chofer encendió la radio, coloco una estación de música. Al escucharla Soleil quedo fascinada, subió su cabeza y sonrió — E-es música —

— Si, lo es — El chico observo su actuar, de repente ella se había entusiasmado — Puedo ver que te gusta —

— S-si, pero… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de escucharla — La chica dijo en un hilo de voz que el rubio casi no alcanza a escuchar.

Adrien no quiso preguntar más, la chica estaba disfrutando de la música y no quería interrumpirla. Recordó a la señora Lena y suspiro con pesar — _Será un largo año escolar_ —

 **...**

 **Hola a todos :)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias :)**

 **Como ya había mencionado si quieren ver las imágenes de los personajes pueden buscar mi cuenta en Wattpad (estarán insertas en la historia). Todas las opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar xD**


	11. Capítulo 11 Cambio

**Capítulo 11**

 **Cambio**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Como todos los días, Adrien y Soleil llegaron a la escuela, caminando con tranquilidad hasta su salón. Al entrar notaron el gran alboroto que había en la clase, sus compañeros parecían asombrados por algo.

— _Qué raro_ — El ojiverde observo a sus compañeros brevemente para después ambos recién llegados dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares.

Soleil tomo asiento a lado de su amigo pelirrojo — Hola Nathaniel — la chica no escucho respuesta, lo observo por un momento pero el joven solo se encontraba mirando fijamente la pizarra — ¿Na-nathaniel? — El chico seguía sin reaccionar — Nathaniel — toco su hombro delicadamente.

El de mirada turquesa giro rápidamente hacía ella — ¡Oh! Lo siento Soleil no te escuche — el chico le dio una linda sonrisa.

— No pasa nada — la chica percibió la alegría del pelirrojo — Veo que estas mes animado que en días anteriores —

— ¡Eh! — parpadeo rápidamente — Si es solo que…he escuchado buenas noticias… ¡No! no es que sean buenas noticias — se corrigió de inmediato y la azabache ladeo la cabeza confundida — Lo que quiero decir es…— suspiro — sé que no debería alegrarme por ello porque para los implicado puede ser algo difícil — la chica observo atenta sus expresiones — Pero no puedo evitarlo —

La morena se dio cuenta de que el ánimo del chico decaía y se apresuró a pensar en algo, le gustaba verlo feliz. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención y le sonrió, lamentablemente él no pudo ver su sonrisa, sin embargo, se sintió reconfortado

— Y…este, ¿Qué opinas de la profesora Fältskog? — la joven cambio de tema

Nathaniel le platicaba sobre la nueva profesora, así como de las nuevas ideas que tenía para sus dibujos entre otras cosas. Soleil sonrió al observar como recuperaba su alegría.

…

— Nino ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — el rubio miro de nuevo a sus compañeros quienes platicaban entre ellos y lo miraban ocasionalmente.

— Seré directo hermano. Se enteraron de que Marinette y tú ya no están juntos —

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo? — el ojiverde se exalto

— Amigo tranquilo. No iban a poder ocultarlo por siempre — trato de calmar a su amigo — Se que quieres saber quién corrió la voz pero yo no lo sé — El de gorra roja miro a otra dirección — Y las chicas aún no han llegado, así que las esperaremos para preguntarles si saben algo —

— Bien — Adrien recostó la cabeza sobre su mesa, segundos después sintió las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, giro veloz y los chicos aparentaban no haberlo estado observando.

En ese momento las chicas llegaron al aula. Al igual que el rubio, la peliazul noto que sus compañeros la miraban sutilmente — ¿Pero que...? — No termino de hablar ya que Adrien y Nino las acorralaron.

La castaña se extrañó del comportamiento de sus amigos — ¿Qué les pasa chicos? —

— Creo que ya notaron algo esxtraño ¿verdad? — habló el ojiverde

— Si, pero ¿Qué sucede? — la ojiazul contestó

— Se han enterado de su rompimiento — Nino les explicó a ambas

— ¡¿Qué?! — las amigas gritaron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de todos

El moreno les indico que guardaran silencio — ¿Ustedes saben algo? —

Las chicas se miraron y recordaron de inmediato su encuentro con Chloé

— Era obvio que no se quedaría callada — dijo la ojiazul a su amiga

— ¿A qué se refieren? — Adrien se acercó más a ellas, sin embargo, la profesora Bustier entró al salón de clases

— Hablaremos más tarde de ello — Alya tomo a Marinette del brazo y se fueron a sus asientos.

…

— ¡No! — Nino colocó la cabeza entre sus manos

— ¿Qué sucede? — El rubio lo miro preocupado

— Nos toca clase de Física —

— Ya entiendo — Ambos suspiraron

La profesora entró al salón manteniendo un porte elegante y sereno — Buenas tardes saquen sus apuntes, hoy les daremos un uso —

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente, más que alumnos perecían un grupo de soldados.

…

— Bien, dejen de escribir — la clase acato la orden — Saldrán ordenadamente del salón, se dirigirán al patio y durante la siguiente hora restante podrán hacer lo que quieran — todos se miraban entre si — ¡Ahora! —

Los chicos salieron y una vez estando en el patio se sintieron libres. Cada uno se dirigió a su grupo de amigos. Adrien y Nino notaron que la profesora se había sentado en una banca y solo los observaba, se encogieron de hombros y se acercaron a los otros.

— Ven Soleil — el pelirrojo la llamo desde una banca y le hizo una seña para que se sentará junto a él. Ya que tenían tiempo libre conversaban de las cosas que realizaron en los últimos días, intentaban conocerse lo mejor posible.

Lena observaba a cada uno atenta a lo que hacían sin perder detalle alguno de sus acciones — _Vaya, así que la rubia es la "reina" de la clase_ — después de observarla por un par de minutos continuó con su análisis.

…

Alya, Nino, Marinette y Adrien se reunieron en el patio de la escuela después de clases para terminar su conversación. Los chicos en especial querían saber quién o quienes les habían dicho a sus compañeros.

— Siento apresurarlas chicas pero no tengo mucho tiempo Soleil me estará esperando — el rubio comentó.

— De acuerdo — la castaña comenzó — Nosotras si sabemos quién fue la persona que habló — Los chicos escuchaban atentos.

— Fueron Chloé y Sabrina — la ojiazul observaba las expresiones de los chicos quienes se miraban el uno al otro — Nos escucharon mientras hablábamos — la peliazul dudo en continuar y miro de reojo a su amiga.

— Yo hice un comentario acerca de su rompimiento mientras conversábamos pero no sabíamos que ellas estaban cerca — La castaña prefirió omitir la discusión que habían tenido con la rubia.

— Ahora comprendo el por que lo saben todos — Nino rodo los ojos

Adrien y Marinette aún seguían preocupados por la situación, algo que sus amigos notaron

— Tranquilos chicos, ya no sirve de nada angustiarse, se olvidaran de esto rápidamente —

— Tienes razón Alya — el ojiverde sonrió

— Ahora de lo único que hay que preocuparnos es de la profesora Lena — El de gorra roja cambio el tema — Todos le tiene miedo —

— Su apariencia me dio la impresión de ser muy amable — La castaña intervino

— La primera vez a Nino le pareció bonita — Adrien comento entre risas mientras su amigo le hacía señas para que se callara

— Con qué bonita ¿Eh? — Alya se cruzó de brazos

— No te preocupes, so-solo estaba bromeando — el moreno le dijo nervioso. El ojiverde y la ojiazul reían ante la escena

— Tranquilo – la castaña dijo entre risas — De hecho a nosotras también nos pareció linda, por eso pensé que sería amable — Nino observo como sus amigos reina y pronto se les unió.

…

Después de separarse de Adrien, Soleil se dirigía a su profesora con miedo — Se-señora Fältskog — la llamo. Lena se giró para observarla hizo una mueca al verla cabizbaja — E-es para u-usted — le extendió un sobre. La mujer dudo en tomarlo, aceptándolo finalmente — Ha-hasta mañana — La profesora no respondió solo observó como la morena se marchaba.

…

La azabache y el rubio se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión Agreste platicando sobre las clases de ese día.

— La clase de Física de hoy fue totalmente diferente ¿no lo crees? —

— Si — contesto serena

— Después de todo, la señora Lena no es tan mala como parece —

La chica pensó en lo dicho por el joven, tal vez ella había cambiado — _Eso espero_. Tienes razón —

— Es hora de comer, vamos — se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntos hacía el comedor

…

Todos los alumnos entraban a sus aulas esperando la nueva jornada, mientras un par de amigos hablaban.

— Ayer fue un buen día —

— Debido a la actividad de la clase de Física — el ojiverde sugirió

— Por supuesto, desde que la profesora se integró llegaba nervioso a la escuela pero hoy me siento relajado —

— Creo que todos han reaccionado de la misma forma — Ambos rieron. Se notaba un cambio en todos sus compañeros —

La profesora Lena entro al salón percatándose del cambio de sus alumnos, el ambiente era más relajado — _Me imagino que es por la actividad de ayer._ Jóvenes—llamo la atención de la clase antes de comenzar quiero que tomen sus cosas y pasen al frente de inmediato _-_

Cada uno se apresuró a obedecer; a pesar de que la actividad del día anterior había sido relajante, la mujer seguía intimidando. Cuando todos se entraban en el frente esperaron las indicaciones.

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora les asignaré el lugar que a partir de ahora deberán respetar en todas mis clases y a su nuevo compañero de trabajo — La clase murmuraba, nadie se imaginó que los cambiaran de lugar, mucho menos de compañero. — Los nombraré uno por uno y les indicaré el lugar que deberán ocupar — De nuevo los chicos cuchicheaban — ¡Silencio! — callaron al instante

— Agreste Adrien, se sentara en el primer pupitre de la izquierda — señalo el mueble que se encontraba cerca de ella—- Bourgeois Chloé, penúltimo lugar a la izquierda —

— ¿Qué? Pero… —

— ¿Acaso no entendió las reglas señorita? —

La rubia no dijo nada más y acato la orden de su profesora. Al presenciar tal escena nadie más pensó en quejarse.

— Bruel Ivan, último asiento a la derecha —

— Césaire Alya, primera mesa a la derecha —

— Couffaine Juleka, atrás de su compañera Alya —

— Dupain-Cheng Marinette, detrás de Juleka –

— Haprèle Mylène, detrás de Chloé —

— Kanté Max, detrás del joven Adrien —

— Kubdel Alix, junto a Mylène —

— Kurtzberg Nathaniel, compartirá pupitre con Adrien —

— Lahiffe Nino, con Marinette —

— Lavillant Rose, se sentará con la señorita Alya —

— Lê Chiến Kim, junto a Juleka —

— Lumière Soleil, compartirás lugar con Chloé —

— Y por último Raincomprix Sabrina, con Ivan. Max será el único que no tendrá compañero eso lo resolveremos más tarde. Como lo dije anteriormente el lugar que les indiqué será respetado durante todas mis clases, no quiero ningún cambio ¿Entendido? —

— Si profesora — La clase respondió

— Bien continuemos con la clase —

…

El timbre sonó dando fin a las clases. Nino, Alya y Marinette estaban reunidos en la entrada de la escuela

— Sí que tuvimos suerte — la peliazul dijo sonriente

— Es cierto — La castaña secundo

— Siendo sincero me preocupaba mucho la situación pero me alegra que me haya tocado una amiga como compañera de trabajo. Dame cinco Marinette —

Nino alzo su mano obteniendo respuesta de la joven.

— Y a mí me alegra que la pequeña Rose sea mi compañera — dijo la castaña

— Por cierto donde esta Adrien — la ojiazul lo buscaba con la mirada.

— Se quedó en el salón para esperar a Soleil —

— Siento lástima por ella estará con Chloé por bastante tiempo — Alya suspiró.

 **...**

— ¿Estarás bien Soleil? — el ojiverde la miro con preocupación mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

— Si —

— Puedo hablar con ella para evitar problemas —

— No es necesario. Me dijiste que ella no era mala solo que su actitud no era la adecuada y lo comprendo...estaré bien —

— De acuerdo - el chico no estaba convencido — Si ocurre algo... no dudes en decírmelo ¿De acuerdo? —El chico sonrió y ella solo asintió.

— ¡Soleil! — escucharon la voz de un pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos.

— Nathaniel — Los chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo ganándose una mirada de extrañes por parte del recién llegado.

El joven respiro profundo — Tienes mi apoyo — dijo dirigiéndose a la morena. La azabache se mantuvo confundida por sus palabras, por ello el chico continuo — Chloé es una persona muy arrogante y podría causarte muchos problemas, si esto llega a ocurrir... cuentas conmigo —

Soleil sonrió por sus palabras y recordó las de Adrien. El hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella la hacía sentir cierta calidez — Gracias por su apoyo —

Al escucharla ambos jóvenes sonrieron. De verdad querían que ella estuviera bien ante este cambio.

 **...**

 **Hola a todos :)**

 **Discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Como ya había mencionado si quieren ver las imágenes de los personajes pueden buscar mi cuenta en Wattpad (estarán insertas en la historia). Todas las opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar xD**


	12. Chapter 12 Batlover - Parte 1

**Capítulo 12. Batlover. Parte 1**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

—Hablan—

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

—Y nuevamente, los grandes héroes de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir nos han salvado de una gran amenaza. En otras noticias, el presidente de…— el televisor fue apagado.

— Nunca había escuchado de ellos. Así que París tiene sus propios héroes —la rubia se encontraba frente a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Si, así es— El ojiazul continuaba leyendo los documentos que había en su escritorio.

—¡Oh! ¡Que emocionante! — la mujer sonrió —Espera un segundo— frunció el ceño —¿Porque no me hablaste de ello cuando llegue?

—No creí que fuera necesario— respondió sin verla.

La mujer cruzo los brazos y lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados. Como era posible que no le haya contado algo tan importante, ella nunca había escuchado de algo parecido en otros países.

Gabriel sintió su mirar y coloco su vista en ella — ¿Qué? — dijo curioso y desconfiado

—Nada—. La ojigris levanto las manos dando a entender que no ocultaba nada —Como sea. Espero que no hayas olvidado que tenemos que partir en la tarde de hoy.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien— Odile le sonrió otra vez y ambos regresaron a su trabajo.

 **...**

Un rubio se encontraba jugando videojuegos, no tendría clases pue unos cuantos días y tenía que aprovecharlo no había tocado su consola por un tiempo mientras jugaba fue sorprendido por el sonido que provenía de su celular.

—¿Allô?

—¡Adrien, amigo!

—¡Nino!

—Viejo escucha, te llamo por algo muy importante. Los invito a ti y a Soleil al cine, pues hay un especial de películas de terror ya que es Halloween. Irán todos nuestros compañeros de clase será muy divertido ¿Qué dices?

El rubio no dudo en contestar —¡Claro que si cuenten con…! — el ojiverde se detuvo, acababa de recordar que su padre no estaría, lo cual significaba que no podría salir de casa

—¿Adrien?

—Lo siento, Nino no podré ir.

—¡¿Por qué?!—

—Mi padre estará fuera de París y no tendré permitido salir porque él está ausente.

—Amigo, trata de convencerlo, no puedes perderte de esto.

El joven rubio suspiró —De acuerdo, te lo confirmaré cuando haya hablado con mi papá.

—Hazlo Adrien, a todos nos gustaría mucho que vinieras.

—Haré todo lo posible.

—Esperaré tu llamada. Adiós.

—Adiós.

 **...**

El ojiverde se encontraba en la oficina de Gabriel, frente a él, ambos se miraban mutuamente y su padre esperaba a que su hijo hablará.

El chico carraspeo un poco — Padre.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bien, mis amigos me han invitado al cine y te pido el permiso para asistir — el chico le sonrió.

— Sabes que no estaré y no quiero que te expongas. Puede ser peligroso.

— ¡Pero papá…! — el chico lo miro suplicante

— ¡Entiende Adrien!

— Padre, no me sucederá nada, todos mis compañeros de clase estarán ahí no estaré solo. — suspiró fuertemente — Solo quiero divertirme con ellos — finalizo cabizbajo.

Gabriel lo pensó por un momento. No quería dejar a su hijo salir por los peligros que podría enfrentar, sin embargo, podría ir siempre con su guardaespaldas. — _Solo por esta vez_. De acuerdo puedes ir, pero ira contigo tu guardaespaldas, esa es la condición.

—Por supuesto papá, gracias — el chico salió de la oficina mientras era observado por su padre, este tenía una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió a la habitación de Soleil para avisarle sobre la invitación. Al llegar toco la puerta esperando a su amiga. La puerta se abrió parcialmente dejando ver a la azabache.

—Hola — el chico saludo alegre.

—Hola Adrien ¿sucede algo?

—Qué bueno que preguntas. Vine a decirte que nos han invitado a una función de cine junto a todos nuestros compañeros de clase ¿Te gustaría ir?

La azabache abrió la puerta por completo — Me gustaría mucho, pero mi mamá no estará en la ciudad y no tengo permitido salir si…

— Ella no está en casa — ambos dijeron al unísono.

—No me extraña que tu madre y mi padre sean tan buenos amigos — el chico dijo riendo levemente — No te preocupes, si yo conseguí convencer a mi padre, tu podrás convencer a tu madre.

—Hummm… respecto a eso, no creo que…

—¡Vamos! — el ojiverde la animó y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Pe-pero — ella extendió su mano en su dirección.

El ojiverde se dirigió a la recamara de Odile y Soleil no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo.

Odile se encontraba empacando recordando su llegada a París, ese día había pensado que tal vez Gabriel, el único amigo que le quedaba, no la trataría como antes o incluso no la recordaría; todos habían hecho sus vidas, con una familia y siendo exitosos, no tendrían tiempo para las amistades, pero se había equivocado — _Me alegra mucho haber tomado esa decisión_ —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, la abrió y se encontró con los dos jóvenes de la casa.

—Buenos días señora Odile.

—Buenos días madre.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué sucede? — habló intrigada

El rubio empujo delicadamente a la chica hacía adelante, dándole la señal para que hablará. Sabía que le costaría decidirse a hacerlo.

—Yo...

La ojiplata la miro severamente. Por alguna razón presentía que no le iba a gustar lo que la chica tenía que decirle.

—Nu-nuestros compañeros de clase nos han invitado a mi y a Adrien al cine…y-y quisiera saber si podría darme el permiso de salir con ellos.

— _Que sorpresa_ — los observo con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que la azabache había tenido el valor de hablar con ella por influencia del chico, sin embargo, esta vez no sería como ellos querían su prioridad era la seguridad, así que no tuvo que pensar en una respuesta. Borro su sonrisa y colocó una expresión triste — No, lo siento. No estaré en la ciudad y Soleil sabe muy bien lo que eso significa — volvió su vista la joven

—Si, madre.

—Pero señora… — el joven intento abogar por su amiga

—De verdad lo siento, pero prefiero que ella este en casa y esa es mi última palabra — la mujer explico con voz suave — Si me disculpan, regresaré a mis actividades — ella cerró la puerta dejándolos frente a esta.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo en una hora.

— Esta bien Adrien, gracias por ayudarme, pero entiendo a mi mamá. No hay problema para mí —la chica trato de sonar calmada y serena, pero el ojiverde solo la escucho abatida. La azabache se separó de el y camino hacía su habitación. Él solo la veía marcharse.

— _Soleil._

 **...**

Sus padres se habían partido hace un par de horas y el joven rubio se preparaba para ir a la función de cine con sus amigos. Había intentado convencer de nuevo a la azabache para que hablará nuevamente con su madre a pesar de ello Soleil le aseguro que estaba bien con la decisión que había tomado su progenitora y Natalie estaría a cargo de la joven durante todo el resto del día por órdenes directas de Gabriel. Una vez listo, bajo al vestíbulo encontrándose con su guardaespaldas y ambas chicas, era hora de irse.

—Me voy Natalie — el ojiverde se despidió.

—Nos veremos más tarde — dijo la pelinegra.

El joven se acerco a la azabache y coloco una mano sobre su hombro — Te veré después Soleil.

—Que… que te diviertas mucho — dijo no muy segura de que fuera lomas apropiado decir.

—Te contaré todo cuando vuelva — prometió el rubio regalándole una gran sonrisa y se marchó.

…

El grupo de chicos se encontraba en el cine esperando que Kim comprara los boletos. Habían estado esperando por varios minutos ya que la fila era bastante larga debido a el especial.

—Está tardando demasiado — Alya dijo impaciente llamando la atención de sus amigos

—Era de esperarse que hubiera muchas personas debido al evento — respondió Max

—Solo espero que no tarde mucho más — Marinette comento; se estaba aburriendo.

—¡Estoy aburrida! — Chloé dijo desesperada

—¿Quién la invito? —susurro la peliazul a su amiga y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

El grupo escucho risas y unos cuantos gritos cerca de ellos. Chloé y Sabrina buscaron con la mirada tratando de encontrar de donde procedían, captando un grupo de chicas que al parecer rodeaban a alguien.

—Viene de allá —señaló la rubia haciendo que sus compañeros giraron hacía esa dirección.

—Tranquilas, no soy el único vampiro de aquí.

Al lograr visualizar a el chico que era encerrado por el circulo de mujeres, la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaron; sus compañeros simplemente no entendían nada. Marinette sacudió su cabeza para desviar su atención del joven, avanzo hacía el grupo de chicas y pregunto la causa del alboroto.

—Verás ya que hay un evento muy especial, podemos tomarnos fotos con cualquiera de las personas disfrazadas de aquí sin que tengas que pagar y todas nosotras queremos una foto con este apuesto chico — finalizó suspirando.

—¡Oh!… lo entiendo, gracias.

Cada minuto que pasaba, aumentaba el número de señoritas que rodeaban al joven — Chicas por favor, también esta él — indicó el chico despectivamente. Ellas solo se giraron para ver al joven entusiasmado que estaba a tan solo unos metros de el grupo de mujeres, sin embargo, lo ignoraron.

—Lo siento, pero ¡no eres gran cosa ¡él es hermoso ¡tú no destacas! — Una de las jóvenes le grito para después reír abrazada a el centro de atención, logrando el chico se fuera del lugar, ante las miradas lastimosas de algunos.

…

—Un joven despreciado y humillado frente a todos. Querido akuma algo grande te espera —cubrió a la mariposa con sus manos — Vuela mi malvado akuma y encuentra al chico con la envidia y la ira fluyendo en él.

El joven jugaba con un llavero adornado con una figura de una pistola cuando el akuma se posó sobre ella —Batlover, soy Hawk Moth, te ofrezco el poder de tomar a la chica que tu quieras y de vengarte de los que te han humillado, pero a cambio harás algo por mí.

…

Natalie caminaba por la mansión Agreste, buscando la recamara de la azabache, a pesar de que la joven no tenía permitido salir, ella tenía que hacerlo. Al llegar llamo a la puerta de la habitación y esta se abrió.

—Señorita Soleil, saldré a realizar unas compras y debido a que esta a mi cargo, tendrá que venir conmigo.

—Si señorita Natalie —la asistente notó emoción en la voz de la chica frente a ella, le pareció extraño.

—Sígame —la mujer dio media vuelta para irse, detrás de ella caminaba la azabache

…

Los amigos se encontraban en una de las salas viendo una película de terror, a pesar de que algunos se cubrían los ojos, la mayoría de ellos la disfrutaban. Adrien se sentía feliz, muy raras veces podía estar con sus amigos y estar con ellos era absolutamente divertido. En años pasados, no salía de casa y se aburría fácilmente.

—Me alegra haber venido —el ojiverde le susurro a su amigo.

—Te dije que sería genial —Nino respondió y ambos chocaron sus puños.

El rubio desvió su mirada para observar a su guardaespaldas sentado a un par de asientos detrás de él; la mayoría de las veces pensaba que era un poco exagerado que lo siguiera a todas partes. Volvió a observar a todos sus compañeros y pensó en la ausencia de Soleil, a pesar de que llegó a asegurar que la señora Odile era igual que su padre en cuanto a este tipo de asuntos, pero al parecer se había equivocado, sin embargo, el llegaría a casa y le contaría todo lo que habían hecho. De repente, la película dejo de proyectarse, se encendieron las luces y una persona se había colocado en frente de la gran pantalla.

—Lamento interrumpir su película, pero estoy buscando a mi doncella. — El desconocido envió a una gran cantidad de murciélagos de un gran tamaño hacía los espectadores. Las personas empezaron a huir de la sala.

—¡Cuidado Alya! — la peliazul intentó ayudar a su amiga, quien era perseguida por uno de los murciélagos.

—¡Marinette! — aunque ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo fue atrapada, lo único que la castaña hizo fue estirar una de sus manos, sin embargo, la ojiazul no alcanzó a tomar la mano de su amiga.

—¡Alya! — al ver que uno de esos animales se acercaba a ella, se vio obligada a correr y esconderse.

—Amigo, esto es raro, solo se están llevando a las chicas — el pelinegro se encontraba en una esquina de la sala junto a su amigo.

—Si, lo sé; es bastante extraño. Tenemos que escondernos — el ojiverde estaba a punto de irse, pero fue detenido por Nino

—¿No vamos a hacer nada para ayudarlas? — dijo confundido.

—Si él cambia de opinión y nos captura a nosotros también, no podremos hacer nada.

—Tienes razón… ¡corre!

Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente de la sala. Adrien escondió a Nino en el sanitario masculino, le ordeno que se quedara ahí, no le dio tiempo para replicar y salió de ahí sin explicarle a su amigo a donde se dirigía.

…

—Marinette ya no hay nada ni nadie en la sala — le susurro el kwami rojo — es tu oportunidad de salir.

—Gracias Tikki. Tuve suerte de que no me encontrará, lo que es bastante extraño… — La chica se detuvo a pensar por un instante.

—¡Martinete¡— reprendió Tikki

—Lo siento, je je. Apresurémonos.

La paeliazul salió y busco un lugar donde transformarse. Era una lástima que su salida terminará de ese modo, pero haría todo lo posible por derrotar al villano del día.

—Ese lugar parece perfecto. —El kwami señalo el cuarto de limpieza

—Solo espero no esté cerrado — la ojiazul se acercó, giro la manija de la puerta y esta se abrió — ¡Qué bien! — Marinette se aseguró de que nadie la viera entrar.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

…

Natalie conducía sin prisa por la ciudad, había comprado todo lo necesario. Miró a través del retrovisor a la joven que la acompañaba, sentada en la parte posterior. Desde que la azabache y su madre se mudaron a la mansión, pensó que habría mucho más trabajo para ella, sin embargo, Odile trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que no se le veía mucho en la casa y Soleil… ella era la chica más serena que había conocido hasta ahora — _Podría hacerse pasar por una estatua si quisiera_ —, y podría comprobar su teoría justo ahora. La joven solo se encontraba sentada y mirando la ventana, no había cambiado de posición en el viaje ni había hablado en ningún momento. Ciertamente le alegraba que fuera serena — p _ero creo que ya es preocupante_ —

Natalie observo que habían llegado al cine donde estaba Adrien, no obstante, las personas huían despavoridas. Veloz, se estacionó cerca del lugar y bajo del auto.

—¡Quédate aquí! —

Soleil solo pudo ver los ojos llenos de angustia de la mujer, quien corría hacía el establecimiento.

…

Batlover caminaba por los pasillos del cine, ya había capturado a los que lo despreciaron, sin embargo, aun le faltaba encontrar a su hermosa doncella.

—¡Alto ahí! — Chat Noir se colocó enfrente del villano para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

—¡No dejaremos que sigas secuestrando a chicas inocentes! — se escuchó una voz detrás del gato; Ladybug camino hasta posarse al lado de su compañero. Observaron detenidamente a el nuevo akumatizado, la peliazul se sonrojo y quedo estática hasta que una mano se agitaba frente a su cara.

— … ¡me escuchas! ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo? — La llamo un poco molesto

—Lo-lo siento —. ella coloco una mano en su nuca sonriéndole avergonzada. Miro nuevamente al villano, ahora con el ceño fruncido — No dejaremos seguir aterrorizando a la gente —

—Ladybug. Me has encantado en tan poco tiempo, déjame decirte que serias una excelente compañera para mí.

—¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes — Grito Chat

Él ignoró al héroe y hablo de nuevo — Permíteme presentarme, soy Batlover y estoy buscando a una doncella realmente digna de estar junto a mí, una reina; una chica tan bonita y encantadora como tú lo podría ser —

—De-de verdad lo crees — La ojiazul se sonrojo otra vez, pero esta vez pudo notar el enojo de su compañero.

—¡Ah! este… quise decir… de ninguna manera ¡Vamos Chat Noir! — ella se preparó para atacar.

—¡Sí!

Corrieron hacia él, no obstante, al querer tocarlo este los esquivo fácilmente, a una velocidad muy superior a la suya.

—¡Es demasiado rápido! — la mariquita intentó encontrarlo con la vista, pero al instante sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

—¡Cuidado! — Chat corrió hacia ella, pero Batlover la había tomado con fuerza. La heroína trató de zafarse, sin embargo, su agarre era demasiado fuerte, haciendo inútiles sus movimientos.

El ojiverde atacó sin basilar, aunque no contaba con la aparición de varios de bastantes murciélagos que tenían la misma idea que él. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos en cuanto antes. Notó que l golpearlos estos desaparecían, pero debido al número se tardaría un poco en terminar y cuando quiso volver a su compañera para verificar que estuviera bien, ella había desaparecido junto a aquel sujeto.

—Ladybug…— El chico dijo al viento, ahora solo le quedaba acabar con las molestias que tenía alrededor y así rescatar a la mariquita. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin lo consiguió.

—¡Adrien! — Escucho el grito de una mujer y vio como Gorila y Natalie ingresaban al establecimiento buscando al nombrado. Percibió la preocupación de ambos, así que decidió acercarse a ellos y tranquilizarlos.

—Él está bien, se ha escondido junto con sus compañeros de clase, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Natalie exhalo aliviada y ambos tomaron la sugerencia del chico, sin embargo, no contaban con el resurgimiento de los murciélagos — ¡Hey! ya había acabado con todos ustedes — Mientras el héroe se preparaba para atacar, los murciélagos volaron cerca de él pasando de largo en dirección a la asistente, uno de ellos la engancho con sus dientes y se la llevo antes de que Chat pudiera hacer algo.

—Vete de aquí, corres peligro — le grito a Gorila y este obedeció al instante.

¡No puede ser! —frustrado, siguió al animal quien salía del cine, fuera de este se encontró con mujeres escapando de aquellas creaturas, a algunos valientes que trataban de ayudarlas y finalmente al causante de todo el caos.

—¡Continúen mis queridos amigos, captúrenlas a todas! — Le encantaba todo lo que había provocado, eso les enseñaría a todos que no deben burlarse de él.

—¡Detente! — alguien llamó su atención.

—¿De nuevo tú? ¿No puedes solo irte? No te he hecho nada, deberías estar agradecido y dejarme en paz.

—No me interesa, estas secuestrando a todas las mujeres de la ciudad y creando caos, eso es suficiente para que no dejarte escapar — entretanto, analizaba a su rival. Batlover vestía una especie de delgado abrigo, largo, de un brillante color rojo que cubría su cuerpo.

El akumatizado introdujo una mano dentro de su abrigo sacando con calma una pistola plateada, haciendo que Chat Noir se pusiese en guardia.

—Al parecer, me seguirás molestando, así que no me dejas otra opción — él apunto hacía un joven que trataba de esconderse y disparó en su dirección.

—¡No! — El gato se apresuró a llegar hasta la víctima, pero cuando alcanzó al chico este ya se encontraba en el piso inconsciente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué importa? Y a pesar de eso se que no me dejaras de seguir ¿cierto? — Rio por un momento —Bien, tú lo pediste ¡Ataquen! — Muchos de sus secuaces alados rodearon a Chat Noir y por más que intentaba ser rápido para detener al villano, no podía acabar con tantos tan fácil. Mientras tanto Batlover continuaba con su búsqueda.

…

Soleil, quien aún se encontraba en el auto, observó el caos que había en las calles y la confrontación entre el héroe y el villano. Notó como el chico que había sido atacado se levantaba poco después de que Chat Noir fuera bloqueado y ahora seguía al malvado sujeto que caminaba hacía el lugar donde estaba ella. Se colocó rápidamente la capucha e intento ocultarse, no obstante, cuando quiso revisar que tan cerca estaba se encontró con unos ojos carmesí que la miraban desde el otro lado de la ventana, aparto su vista de inmediato y pudo escucharlo burlarse de ella; seguidamente se alejo del sitio y siguió su camino.

Un poco temblorosa, respiro profundo y se armo de valor para verlo nuevamente por la ventana posterior del auto. Pudo verlo disparándole a otros hombres que se encontraban en el lugar y esperó hasta que ellos se levantaran; una vez hecho ese trabajo continuo su camino, pero ahora con todos aquellos chicos detrás de él. Metros mas adelante, visualizó como como hablaba con ellos, quienes escuchaban atentamente y partían en diferentes direcciones. La azabache siguió observando hasta que el sujeto de vestimenta rojas extendió unas alas muy parecidas a las de un murciélago y partió a otro lugar.

Anonada, exhaló fuertemente, se calmó y trató de analizar la situación para poder saber cómo actuaba aquel hombre, obtener conclusiones de ello; nunca había visto algo como eso — _Aunque hay muchas cosas que no he visto aún_ — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en el techo del vehículo. Atemorizada, quiso ver que es lo que había ocurrido acercando se al parabrisas. De repente un chico salto al capo del auto, ella retrocedió sin perder de vista al recién llegado. Tenía los ojos escarlatas, grandes colmillos, garras, orejas que terminaban en punta y su piel era extremadamente pálida. Él la observó por unos segundos y al igual que el villano, extendió sus alas y se marchó.

…

Al fin había terminado con todo, pero al divisar las calles, estas estaban vacías, sin gente y ningún rastro de ellas — Genial — dijo cansado y camino buscando a alguna persona. Mientras tanto, Soleil ya más tranquila, abrió la puerta del vehículo y bajó de este.

Chat Noir se acercó a los autos estacionados y visualizó a alguien entre que bajaba de uno de ellos, más animado corrió hacia esa persona — ¡Hola! ¿estas bien? — La azabache se giró hacía el portador de esa voz encontrándose frente a frente con el joven héroe.

—S-sí.

Observo detenidamente a esa persona y recordó a alguien que vestía de la misma forma —¿Soleil?

Ella asintió y preguntó confundida — ¿Có-cómo sabe mi nombre?

—¡Ah!, eeh, La-ladybug y yo tenemos que aprendernos los nombres de todos los habitantes de París, ese también es el trabajo de un superhéroe — Esperó nervioso que ella le creyera.

—De a-acuerdo.

Mas tranquilo por su repuesta, recordó su misión — Bien, este lugar no es seguro, te llevaré a otro, pero antes acompáñame, buscaremos a más personas.

Ambos entraron al cine y se separaron para buscar en el establecimiento. Chat Noir buscó principalmente en los sanitarios puesto que había dejado a Nino dentro.

—¿Hola? — el felino se adentro — ¿Hay alguien aquí? — espero una respuesta.

—¡Por aquí! — Nino salió de uno de los pequeños cuartos de baño y camino hacía Chat. Seguidamente, se abrió otra de las puertas de la que surgió Nathaniel.

El pelinegro se alivió al ver al héroe, al fin las cosas estaban por solucionarse — ¿Dónde está el villano?

—Bien…aún no he podido atraparlo — dijo un poco avergonzado.

—¿Dónde está Ladybug? — los interrumpió el pelirrojo.

—E-ella fue capturada.

—¡¿Qué?! — el de ojos turquesa dijo preocupado — ¿Cómo?

—Una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo para eso. Síganme buscaremos a más personas. —Salieron de los sanitarios y continuaron buscando por todos los lugares posibles.

—¡Iván! ¡¿Soleil?! — gritó Nino acercándose a los nombrados seguido por los otros dos chicos — Me alegró de verlos.

El pelirrojo se acerco más a la azabache y ella se quitó la capucha —Es bueno verte a salvo — le sonrió Nathaniel.

—También me alegró al saber que están bien — junto sus manos frente a ella.

—No quiero parecer grosero, pero ¿Por qué no has sido capturada? — se acerco a ella el DJ.

—Y ¿por qué estás aquí? — volvió a hablar el de mirada turquesa.

Chat Noir se reprendió mentalmente; ¿cómo era posible que no se le haya ocurrido preguntar aquello? Era simple, estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar a Batlover y a Ladybug.

—Re-respecto a eso… no se por que no me han atrapado y la señorita Natalie me trajo con ella para realizar unas compras.

— _Eso explica la llegada de Natalie_ — recordó el rubio.

—Ya no hay nadie más — el más alto del grupo los distrajo.

La azabache se angustio al escuchar a su compañero de clase — _Adrien, ¿estará bien?_

—Entiendo. Los llevaré a un lugar más seguro — los chicos comenzaban a seguirlo cuando una voz los detuvo.

—E-espere — todos se giraron hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? — el ojiverde esperó a que ella prosiguiera.

—¿Do-Donde…? e-es decir ¿A-Adrien está bien? — dijo cabizbaja.

—Tranquila Soleil, él debe estar con su guardaespaldas — Nino se mostró confiado.

—Él está bien, me aseguré de ello — la calmó el felino.

—¿Qué hay de Mylène? — comentó Iván.

—Ella pudo haber sido atrapada.

—Podemos ayudarte…— hablo de nuevo el más alto siendo cortado por el héroe.

—Lo siento, pero no. He sido testigo de lo que es capaz de hacer, no dudará en atacarlos.

—É-él tiene razón — los presentes pusieron sus ojos en la joven y al sentir sus miradas se cohibió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — el DJ la interrogó

Ella dudaba en volver a hablar y sus compañeros notaron su actuar. Iván la veía confundido mientras que el resto le sonreían enternecidos.

—Tranquila — El rubio y el pelirrojo pronunciaron a la par. Nathaniel le dio una mirada molesta al gato.

—Continua — la animo sonriéndole el ojiverde.

—Hummm… me-me refiero a que él no secuestra a los chicos, sin embargo, no duda en dispararles.

—¿Disparar? — Nino se alteró — ¿Te refieres q dispara con un arma o algo parecido?

—Si.

—De acuerdo se ha vuelto muy peligroso — ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ayudar y al ver las caras de los otros chicos, podría decir que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

—Ahora lo entienden — habló Chat Noir.

—Pero Ladybug … tenemos que salvarla — argumento el pelirrojo.

—¿Podrás con ello tu solo? — el pelinegro observo al felino.

—No estoy seguro, pero rescataré a Ladybug y derrotaré a Batlover a como dé lugar.

Un gran silencio surgió, miró a sus amigos; estaban angustiados y Chat Noir no solo se encontraba preocupado, estaba frustrado y se atrevería a decir que molesto. No le agradaba que ellos expresaran esas emociones en sus rostros. A pesar de su miedo, ella quería hacer algo por aquellos a los que quería y no esperaría hasta el final, si ella podía hacer algo, lo haría. — Entonces… ¿no podemos hacer algo para ayudarle? — posaron su vista en ella de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera se como vencerlo y no sé qué otros poderes tiene — decía cada vez más frustrado.

— Podríamos comenzar desde ese punto, los poderes — Nathaniel intervino.

—¡Exacto! — secundó Nino — Sabemos que el solo captura a las chicas.

Chat sonrió y agregó — Tiene super fuerza, velocidad y a los hombres los quita de su camino disparándoles.

—Si-Sin embargo, no es del todo cierto — la azabache corrigió.

—¿A qué te refieres? — el gato giro hacía ella confundido.

La azabache comenzó a relatar lo que había visto al estar dentro del auto, desde la parte en que la ignoró, las extrañas creaturas en las que se convertían los chicos atacados, las características que logró presenciar del aumatizado, etc. Los chicos la veían asombrados. Nunca la habían escuchado hablar tanto, sin tartamudear y firme — Por lo tanto, quiere decir que los proyectiles tal vez no tengan…

—Ningún efecto en las mujeres — concluyó Chat Noir por ella.

—Así es — ella le sonrió — Todo lo que acabo de decir son las conclusiones a las que llegué por lo que vie, puede que sean erróneas.

—No importa — El rubio se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro — Se que eres inteligente, confió en ti — le regalo una enorme sonrisa — Es información muy útil, gracias.

—No-no fu-fue nada — dijo avergonzada.

—Tuviste mucha suerte al no ser atrapada — explicó Nathaniel — Algo de lo que estoy agradecido — también le sonrió y la chica bajo la cabeza sin saber que responder.

—Entonces… ¿vamos contigo? — habló el DJ.

Chat Noir dio un gran suspiro —Está bien, pero si comienza a ser peligroso no continuaran.

—Estamos de acuerdo con ello — Nino hablo por todos.

—Síganme — El ojiverde corrió a la salida siendo seguido por los demás.

…

 **Hola a todos :)**

 **Discúlpenme (de nuevo) por la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió y no he podido escribir la historia (pido prestada la computadora de mi hermano). Disculpen si la temática no concuerda con el mes, pero no sigue el mismo transcurso de tiempo y estaba planeado subir este capítulo en septiembre. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todas las opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar xD**


	13. Capítulo 13 Batlover - Parte2

**Capítulo 13**

 **Batlover. Parte 2**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

—Hablan—

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Los chicos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la guarida de Batlover. A pesar de que habían llegado con toda la intención de rescatar a las chicas, no podían evitar pensar en retroceder, ellos no tenían superpoderes como el rubio que los acompañaba. Observaban el lugar desde el vestíbulo.

—Pensé que no sería buen idea seguir a ese murciélago— Chat se dijo a sí mismo

—¿Por qué no me extraña que sea Le Grand Paris? — expreso el de anteojos

—Sean sigilosos chicos, ahora síganme— ordeno el héroe.

Tenían la idea de encontrar el interior del hotel hecho un desastre, no obstante, lo único diferente eran las velas que iluminaban el lugar.

—Empieza a oscurecer, tenemos que apresurarnos— comentó Iván.

—Tal vez este en el último piso— sugirió el pelirrojo.

—Tendremos que buscarlo por cada uno de ellos o hasta que encontremos a las chicas—habló el felino.

El grupo avanzó al siguiente piso intentando no hacer ningún ruido que arruinara su infiltración. Caminaron más hasta que encontraron a alguien.

—Que no los vea— susurró el líder del equipo. Nathaniel e Iván se escondieron en una de las habitaciones, al mismo tiempo que Nino, Chat Noir y Soleil solo retrocedían, pero sin perder de vista a esa persona, quien caminaba sosteniendo una vela iluminando su camino.

—Ella es… ¡Alix! — afirmó el pelinegro en voz baja.

—Si— reafirmó la azabache.

—No parece que le hayan hecho daño— se volvió a escuchar la voz de Nino.

—Si la seguimos quizás nos lleve con Batlover— dijo el ojiverde —Avisemos a los otros y vamos tras ella— Siguieron las órdenes del gato y siguieron a la de cabello rosa. Mientras caminaban bastante atrás de su compañera de clase, Soleil miraba de reojo a Chat Noir, a comparación de la actitud que presentaba él chico anteriormente, ahora se notaba determinado, había dejado su frustración y enojo atrás; al ser testigo de ello no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Al llegar al siguiente piso, este estaba repleto de mujeres en los pasillos y unas cuantas velas alumbrándolas e imaginaban que las habitaciones y salas estarían igual. A pesar de que tenían que rescatarlas, por ahora la prioridad era Ladybug. Retrocedieron tratando de ocultarse en la oscuridad.

—Nathaniel, ¿Ella es Rose? — la chica le susurró y él posó su vista en la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada en un cojín en medio del pasillo.

—Si, es ella.

Un susurró interrumpió su plática —Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? — todo el grupo se volvió para encontrarse con una joven que llevaba un par de copas de cristal decorado y una vela.

—¡Juleka! — dijo Nino

—¡Shhh! — silencio Iván

—Je je. Lo siento.

—Hola, disculpa ¿Has visto a Ladybug? —el felino la miro angustiado.

—Si, ella está con el sujeto que nos trajo aquí, en la habitación de Chloé.

—¿Las ha lastimado? — prosiguió el héroe

—No…pero tenemos que obedecerle, si alguna de nosotras se resiste, les lava el cerebro—

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo.

—Es como si las hipnotizara; ellas ya no reaccionan a nada, solo a sus órdenes. Eso les ha pasado a varias chicas.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé— Chat suspiro —¿Sabes si Ladybug ha corrido la misma suerte?

—No, a ella no le ha hecho nada, es su favorita.

—Realmente no podemos continuar sin ella— el ojiverde paso una mano por su cabello frustrado.

—Puedo traerla hasta aquí — Juleka llamó su atención nuevamente.

—¿Lo dices enserio? — Nathaniel quien había sido espectador hasta ese momento intervino.

—Si. Ella al igual que nosotras, le sirve a él, así que puedo inventar una excusa para traerla.

—Hazlo, por favor— le pidió el pelirrojo.

La chica asintió —Esperen aquí, no tardaré— Ella dio media vuelta y partió en busca de Ladybug, mientras pensaba en la forma de sacarla de la habitación de aquel sujeto. Los demás esperarían pacientemente, ahora había esperanza para todos.

 **...**

—Querida, ¿Sabes que me haría muy feliz? —

—N-no—

—Me encantaría un masaje en la espalda; he estado muy tenso este día y necesito relajarme. Así que… ¿Por qué no me complaces? —

—Me-me encantaría hacerlo, pero…

—Deja de perder el tiempo ¡Quítale el Miraculous! — Hawk Moth le dijo impaciente.

—Tranquilo lo tendrás, me aseguraré de ello— el akumatizado le susurró y llamó a la chica que cambiaba la decoración del lugar —Chloé, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

—Como usted diga— la rubia abandono la habitación obedeciendo sin objetar a Batlover.

— _No puedo seguir evitándolo. Se cansará y me hará lo mismo que a ella_ — la catarina se estaba desesperando — _Aprovecha cada cercanía… ¿Dónde demonios estas Chat Noir?_ — En ese momento llamaron a la puerta haciendo que la ojiazul agradeciera internamente.

—Puedes pasar— dijo molesto y el que lo estará no era nada bueno.

—Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero he traído las copas que pidió— la recién llegada no mostraba miedo ante él.

—Déjalas en la mesa y márchate—

—Discúlpeme de nuevo, pero la señorita Ladybug ordenó que preparáramos una cena para usted ¿Quiere que la traigamos hasta aquí? — había puesto en marcha su primer plan y no saldría de ahí si no era junto con ella.

La heroína sabía que no había ordenado nada, pero si eso la ayudaba a salir un poco de ahí para pensar en algo no lo negaría —E-este sí, es especialmente para ti. Me has tratado muy bien y quiero agradecértelo— le brindo una sonrisa — _Créeme, créeme, créeme, créeme_ — Ante su falta de respuesta se estaba colocando nerviosa; al mismo tiempo Juleka se alegraba de que siguiera su juego.

—Llegue a creer que tendría que recurrir a otros métodos para que me hicieras feliz, pero creo que no serán necesarios. Si es para mí, es bienvenido—

—Bien, entonces iremos a traerlo— Ladybug estaba dispuesta a salir, sin embargo, su voz la detuvo.

—¿Tu irás? ¿Por qué no dejas que el resto se encargue y tú te quedas conmigo? — se acercó hasta ella y tomo su mandíbula haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Yo, yo no quiero que arruinen lo que he preparado, me gustaría supervisarlo y traértelo, después de todo creo que eres un chico atractivo— esperaba que con eso la dejará ir.

—Su supervisión será de mucha importancia— intervino la joven espectadora.

—De acuerdo, solo no tardes— se alejó de ella, se sentó en uno se los sillones y comenzó a servirse una bebida.

—Te encantará, te lo aseguro— con ello ambas chicas salieron de la recamará bajo la atenta vista de Batlover.

 **...**

—Ellos están ahí— la llevo hasta donde estaba el grupo de infiltrados. Durante su recorrido le había explicado todo a la mariquita, quien le agradecía sinceramente. Llegaron hasta ellos tratando de no llamar la atención.

—Chat Noir— dijo en voz baja.

—Ladybug— dijeron el rubio y el pelirrojo al unísono.

—Hay que salir de aquí, rápido— mencionó Iván

—Cierto, vámonos— dijo la ojiazul

Sin embargo, la voz de Soleil les impidió avanzar —Pero… ¿Qué hay de Juleka y las demás? —el resto se giró hacía ellas.

—No te preocupes por nosotras— intervino Rose, sorprendiéndolos quien caminaba en dirección al grupo —Estaremos bien, esperaremos. Confiamos en ustedes.

—Muchas gracias chicas— la mariquita les sonrió —Sigamos— el grupo asintió y esta vez todos salieron del edificio.

 **...**

El equipo había corrido hasta ocultarse en una tienda de ropa, lo suficientemente lejos del hotel. Unas cuantas personas se encontraban en ella, suponían que eran las que pudieron escapar o esconderse del akumatizado.

—No tardará en darse cuenta de mi ausencia— dijo la peliazul

—Lo sabemos, por eso te quedarás aquí— dijo el rubio

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Eres la única que puede purificar a los akumas y primero necesitamos saber en qué lugar esta— dijo el ojiverde seriamente

—Aun así…

Su compañero la observo con un poco de severidad —No podemos permitir que te capture de nuevo.

—Puedo defenderme sola— dijo con molestia en la voz

—Lo sé, pero no vamos a arriesgarnos— sabía que no terminaría ahí, su amiga podía llegar a ser muy terca.

—Puedo con él, no tienes que…

—Creo que esta vez Chat Noir tiene razón— el pelirrojo le dijo a la catarina; ella lo encaró y sus ojos se encontraron. Al verse unos cuantos segundos, la heroína percibió su sincera amabilidad convenciéndola de ceder.

—De acuerdo, entiendo.

—También ustedes se quedarán aquí, con ella. Le avisarán si ven a alguno de los secuaces de Batlover está cerca y yo iré a averiguar la ubicación del akuma— les indicó el felino

—¿Podrás tu solo? —dijo Nino expresando preocupación

—Lo intentaré— y era cierto, puesto que tampoco estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlo solo— Ladybug, te llamaré cuando haya encontrado al akuma.

Ella asintió y Chat se preparaba para irse, pero la azabache llamó su atención —Espere, yo iré con usted— se acercaba despacio hasta él

—Es peligroso— la miro serio

—De-debe haber una razón por la cual no me hizo nada, ta-tal vez podríamos aprovecharla.

—No es seguro que ahora no te ataque.

—Po-por favor.

—De verdad, no creo que sea buena idea.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, e-estaré bien.

—¿Realmente quieres ir? —la joven asintió

El gato suspiro —De acuerdo, pero si es demasiado riesgoso tendrás que retroceder— ella volvió a asentir.

—Entonces démonos prisa—Chat se acercó a ella y sin preguntar la cargo como a una novia.

—¡E-espere! no… yo-yo pu-puedo seguirle a pie— la chica trato de bajarse y apartarlo empujando levemente su pecho —No, no ti-tiene que…

—Tranquila, no te soltaré—el rubio no perdió más el tiempo y se fue con ella en brazos.

 **...**

Chat logró notar la tensión de la chica desde que la tomó en brazos, ella no se movía de ninguna forma, tenía sus manos en puño y colocadas en su pecho; él supuso que era debido a su timidez y que tuviera miedo a caerse. —¿Sabes qué? Eres ligera, así que no voy a soltarte…no tienes por qué alarmarte— finalizó sonriéndole tratando de calmarla y distraerla, cosa que al parecer funcionó. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Batlover, pues el buscaba nuevamente en las calles cercanas al cine. Chat aun saltaba de techo en techo con una chica en brazos.

Después de acercarse un poco más al enemigo, procurando no ser vistos, la bajo con cuidado al mismo tiempo que ella se colocaba la capucha nuevamente. Se acercaron un poco más y se escondieron evitando llamar su atención, una vez echo aquello visualizaron al villano analizando sus movimientos, arma y vestuario.

—¿Dónde crees que este el akuma? — le susurró a la azabache

Ella no contesto durante varios segundos pues aun observaba atentamente a Batlover —Tal vez… creo, creo que solo podrían ser dos lugares.

—¿Cuáles?

—El extraño abrigo que tiene o el arma, no noto algún otro.

—Tienes razón, solo espero no tenga otro objeto debajo de su abrigo, un cinturón o algo así.

—Si e-estuviésemos en lo cierto ¿Cómo sabremos cuál de los dos tiene el akuma?

—Solo se me ocurre una forma de averiguarlo, quédate aquí.

—Pero… —Ella no termino de hablar, puesto que Chat Noir corrió en dirección a su oponente para atacarlo

Él se acercó hasta su objetivo siendo su prioridad el desgarrar el abrigo, sin embargo, al querer atacar sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen — _Es bastante veloz, no pude sorprenderlo_ —. Cayó adolorido sin tardar demasiado en levantarse.

—Me alegra que vinieras, cometí un error al dejarte ir, pero esta vez no volverá a suceder—

—¡Elimina a Chat Noir y tráeme su Miraculous! —Hawk Moth le ordenó molesto, lo había ignorado cuando tenía a Ladybug en sus manos, no obstante, aun podía remediarlo.

Chat intentó atacar nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado— _Vamos, puedes hacerlo_ —

—Ahora tendré que volver a capturarla y esta vez no seré amable— pateo a él rubio y en un instante aparecieron muchos murciélagos junto a los hombres que había transformado —¡Búsquenla y tráiganmela! No importa si usan la fuerza— las creaturas partieron dejando a ambos jóvenes.

El ojiverde trataba de levantarse nuevamente tomando su vara para protegerse, sin embargo, estaba muy adolorido; necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Tengo que tomar tu anillo y no hay tiempo para que pelee por él, ¿Qué te parece si me lo das tú mismo? — tomó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle. El héroe pretendía esquivar y desviar todos sus proyectiles, pero el dolor entorpecía su trabajo.

Cerca de ahí, la chica observaba tal escena —¡ _Oh no! ¡¿Qué hago?!_ —

Batlover desapareció de su rango de visión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció frente a él, lo golpeo con la rodilla en el pecho enviándolo a unos cuantos metros de él, sin embargo, esta vez logró rasgar el abrigo.

— _Si no es el abrigo entonces es la pistola_.

Le apunto de nueva cuenta para finalizar la pelea —Fue divertido, gatito— mientras Chat Noir se ponía de pie, diviso una silueta colocarse frente a él, segundos después se escuchó un disparó y vio como un menudo cuerpo caía, el felino inhalo fuertemente al identificarlo.

—Que desperdició— dijo el akumatizado burlón —Tendré que hacerlo de nuevo— ante su actitud el rubio lo miró furioso.

— _Eso dolió_ — ella se levantó lentamente.

Batlover sonrió al ver que estaba de pie —Mejor que él se encargue de esto, al parecer han encontrado a Ladybug y tengo que atender su regreso— seguidamente se giró hacía la joven—Sigo pensando que eres muy débil pero tal vez me equivoque y seas útil.

Soleil lo veía confundida, pero al recordar lo que le había dicho a Chat Noir, le dio una idea.

—¡Tráeme su anillo! — ordenó su líder

— _Aquí vamos_ — sin tardar más, se giró hacía el héroe y este al verla se puso en guardia.

—No quiero luchar contigo y mucho menos lastimarte, pero no tengo otra opción—

Batlover se apartó un poco del lugar, esperando la llegada de su doncella y aquellos que se atrevieron a llevársela, con el arma en mano.

Soleil corrió hacia el gato simulando un puñetazo, él la esquivo y trato de desequilibrarla propinando una patada, sin embargo, ella tomo su pierna deteniéndolo, después giró su pierna haciendo que cayera y fingió caer con él justo a su lado.

—Llame a Ladybug, preste atención a lo que hago, pero no se levante aún— la que parecía ser su enemiga les susurró desconcertando al chico —Confíe en mi— ella se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía el villano, este se giró hacía ella visualizando a Chat Noir derrotado.

—¡Vaya! Realmente lo hiciste, excelente trabajo ahora ¡Entrégamelo!

Se acerco con sus dos manos ocultando el Miraculous y el extendió su mano para tomarlo

— _Por fin lo tengo_ — Batlover se distrajo en sus pensamientos

—¡Espera, es una trampa! —Hawk Moth le advirtió despistándolo aún más y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Soleil había pateado su mano mandando el arma lejos de él alcanzando a escuchar un "atrápelo".

Al salir de su trance, divisó a Chat Noir alejándose con la pistola a toda velocidad del lugar y a aquel traidor tratando de escapar. Ella no llegó muy lejos ya que su camino fue bloqueado por Batlover quien la miraba lleno de ira, ella empezó a temblar de miedo.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo y tráeme los Miraculous! —volvió a ser reprendido y se dispuso a buscar a el gato.

—¡Buscabas esto! —Ladybug le grito agitando la pistola desde lo alto de un establecimiento. Al mismo tiempo, el felino apareció frente a él amenazándolo con el Cataclismo e indicándole a Soleil que se colocará a su lado.

Era inútil pelear, estaba derrotado —No lo entiendo ¡¿Por qué no funcionó contigo?! ¡Funciona con todos los chicos! — le gritó a la joven mientras Ladybug rompía el arma para purificar al akuma.

—Ese fue tu error— el héroe le explicó burlón, uso su cataclismo contra el suelo sin que les afectará y bajo la capucha de Soleil mostrando su largo cabello —Es una chica— rio ante la expresión de Batlover y con ello, gracias al poder de su compañera, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió? —aquel villano regresó a ser el joven de antes

La mariquita se acercó a su compañero y se sonrieron, después de eso, él se giró hacía la azabache extendiendo su puño —Tu y los demás fueron de gran ayuda—

—Él tiene razón— la peliazul se acercó y también le extendió su puño

Dudosa imitó a los dos chicos y chocaron sus puños —¡Bien hecho! — aunque solo los héroes exclamaron.

 **...**

Lejos de ahí alguien se retorcía de la ira—¡Estuve tan cerca! Pero esto aún no termina Ladybug, ¡tendré los Miraculous y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo! — Hawk Moth no se daría por vencido fácilmente y al final la victoria sería suya.

 **...**

—Los chicos nos están esperando en el hotel, se ocupan en ayudar a las mujeres a desalojarlo…— se percató de la mirada de alivio de su compañero —¿Qué ocurre?

—Me alegro de verte sana y salva—

—Soy bastante fuerte e inteligente, por supuesto que estoy bien— ella le sonrió —Ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar— un sonido muy conocido por ambos los alertó.

—Creo que tenemos que tomar un descanso— rio nerviosa la ojiazul — Te veo en el hotel, adiós Soleil— dicho aquello se fue del lugar.

El sonido volvió a alertar a Chat Noir, tendría que apresurarse —Bien Soleil tendrás que venir conmigo— se acercó a ella y volvió a tomarla en brazos, sin darle tiempo a la chica de protestar y abandonó el lugar.

 **...**

El felino llego hasta un callejón desconcertando a la joven, la bajo con delicadeza, se giró hacia ella y le explico el por qué se detuvieron ahí; sobre su tiempo límite de transformación, que tenía que resguardarse en un lugar para ocultar su identidad y que no podría ver nada de ello. La chica asintió, le dio la espalda y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, pues creía que así le daría más seguridad al rubio, él sonrió ante el gesto y se adentró en el callejón.

—Eso fue agotador— dijo su diminuto amigo, Adrien extendió sus manos para que el kwami se recostará en ellas.

—Baja la voz, Soleil está cerca— silencio el ojiverde esperando que la azabache no haya escuchado nada —Lo sé, los villanos son cada vez más difíciles de vencer— el joven sacó un pedazo de queso de uno de sus bolsillos—Tienes que comer amigo, aún nos queda una cosa más por hacer—

—De acuerdo— Plagg dijo cansado y comenzó a comer

Una vez transformado, el chico salió de su escondite para avisar a Soleil —Estoy listo— colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica haciendo que diera un pequeño salto y dejara de cubrir sus ojos —Creo que te asuste, lo siento, je, je—

—No, no importa—

—Bien, entonces vámonos— Hizo un ademan de cargarla, sin embargo, Soleil retrocedió un paso.

—N-no es necesario que lo haga de nuevo, el hotel esta cerca ¿verdad? puedo, puedo seguirlo a pie… no quiero molestarle más.

—No me molestas— se acercó mas a ella—Confía en mi—

Al verlo tan seguro, asintió y el joven héroe la tomó en brazos, iría hacia el hotel y después a casa.

 **...**

Ladybug y Chat Noir ayudaban a las personas a salir de Le Grand Paris. El gato se sorprendía de ver a mujeres de diferentes edades, si tuviera que hacer un rango, estas tendrían de entre 15 y 40 años algo que lo confundía un poco. Luego se volvió hacía el grupo de chicos que lo habían ayudado ese día, quienes hacían lo mismo que ellos

La mariquita se percató de Nathalie quien parecía buscar a alguien, y al verla la pelinegra se acercó a ella.

—Ladybug ¿Sabes en donde se encuentran Adrien Agreste y una chica cuyo cabello le cubre el rostro? —No dio más especificaciones estaba segura de que ella sabía quien era Adrien y sería muy fácil identificar a Soleil, pues su apariencia no era común.

La peliazul vio la expresión de angustia en su rostro y le sonrió para calmarla —No te preocupes, están bien. Espera en la entrada iré por ellos.

—Gracias—respiró aliviada

Ella caminó hacía Chat quien seguía con el trabajo —Están buscando a Adrien, yo creo que el gato tiene que irse.

—Pero no hemos terminado.

—Me encargaré de ello, ahora ve, se hace tarde— el rubio le agradeció por ello—Ahora iré a avisar a Soleil.

—No te preocupes yo lo haré—Finalizó el chico y se acercó a la tímida joven que estaba cerca de la recepción.

—Hola de nuevo.

—Hola.

—Dos personas los esperan en la entrada, a Adrien y a ti.

—Gra-gracias por avisarme— cuando la chica se disponía a ir hacia las puertas del edificio, fue interceptada por el héroe.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda, los chicos y tu fueron de gran importancia.

—N-no tiene que agradecerme.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, fuiste muy valiente y…— él tomo una de sus manos y la acerco hasta sus labios para dar un suave beso en ella —Muchas gracias por salvarme.

La chica quedo petrificada por su acción, con una expresión de autentica sorpresa y con un sonrojo que gracias a su cabello él no pudo notar.

—Será mejor que no te detenga más tiempo, iré por tu amigo. Nos vemos— dicho lo último se fue de ahí. La azabache tardó en reaccionar y siguió el ejemplo del rubio.

Una vez en la entrada observó como Nathalie se acercaba a ella —¿Estas bien? — la joven asintió —¿Y Adrien? —

—Estoy aquí—el ojiverde caminaba en su dirección y al ver la expresión de la adulta dijo —Tranquila, estoy bien— al escuchar la voz del joven la tímida chica se alegró.

—Me alegro mucho—la asistente se compuso y llamo a el guardaespaldas para que fuera por ellos.

—Hola Soleil ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, gracias por preguntar ¿De verdad estas bien?

—Por supuesto, Chat Noir me ayudó.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien.

El rubio sonrió ante sus palabras y la miro enternecido —Gracias por preocuparte— se formo un silencio entre ambos, pues ya no sabían que más decir, por lo qué Adrien aprovecho para satisfacer una de sus curiosidades —Y… ¿Qué piensas de Chat Noir? Escuche que tu y otros de nuestros amigos lo ayudaron.

—Hmmmm…bueno, pienso que es un gran héroe al igual que Ladybug, es alguien… admirable.

Él sonrió de nuevo por lo que había dicho—Estoy seguro de que él estaría feliz de escuchar eso—

—Pero no logré preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—No te preocupes, estará bien, es muy fuerte.

Ella asintió estando de acuerdo con sus palabras. Sin más que decir, el silencio se formo de nuevo, sin embargo, ahora había una especie de calidez; se miraron el uno al otro, para luego desviar su mirada hacía las estrellas y esperaron pacientes la llegada del guardaespaldas.


	14. Capítulo 14 Le Tisserand

**Capítulo 14**

 **Le Tisserand**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

—Hablan—

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Soleil caminaba hacia la habitación de su madre, había sido convocada. Algo realmente extraño, pareciera ser que la estuvo esperando durante todo el día, puesto que al llegar de la escuela la llamó de inmediato.

— _Espero no sea nada malo_ — al llegar llamó a la puerta

—¡Adelante!

La chica trago saliva, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Odile leía recostada en su cama con una sonrisa. Pocas veces la había visto tan… contenta, eso la hacía sonreír. La rubia cerro su libro, se puso de pie y la miro fijamente.

—Bien, escucha. Se que ahora estas en la escuela, puedo ver que te ha gustado mucho ¿no es así?

—S-Si, me, me ha gustado bastante; gracias por…

Fue cortada por la ojiplata —Como sea. Seré directa; regresarás a tus anteriores clases y antes de que digas algo no, no dejaras de asistir a la escuela ¿Qué te parece?

—Es solo que… ¿Serán todas? —dijo sorprendida por las decisiones de su madre

—Por supuesto.

La azabache respiró profundo —Pe-pero el tiempo…

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Te estoy ofreciendo más oportunidades de aprendizaje ¿Y así me lo agradeces? Nunca has tenido problema por esa pequeñez… y yo que tenía pensado darte la libertad de organizar tu tiempo, pero ahora lo estoy dudando.

Soleil se percató de la decepción marcada en el rostro de su progenitora.

—Yo-yo no quise hacerla sentir mal madre— se sentía la peor hija del mundo.

—Pues lo has hecho, de nuevo— le dio una mirada severa — siempre trato de darte lo mejor, trabajo arduamente para ello y contrató a los mejores profesionales, sin embargo, al parecer no te importa nada de eso—dijo cabizbaja

La joven estaba entrando en pánico—No es eso yo…

Fue cortada de nuevo —¡Deberías de aprender de Adrien! — Cambio su expresión a una molesta —Es disciplinado, muy inteligente y encantador. También tiene una agenda pesada, pero a diferencia de ti, él está agradecido por todo lo que su padre le proporciona y lo acepta con gusto — Inhaló profundo para tranquilizarse — Al final es tu decisión, no te voy a obligar.

Soleil se encontraba muy afectada, la relación con su mamá estaba mejorado y ella lo había estropeado; la decepcionó, otra vez.

—Lo siento madre, tienes razón, tomaré la oportunidad que me estas dando. Gracias — bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su buzo.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo con suavidad —¿Y sabes qué? dejaré que te organices, realiza tu horario y yo me encargo del resto.

La azabache levanto su mirada y se encontró con la sutil sonrisa de su madre, sonrió de vuelta y asintió. A pesar de todo, su mamá la ayudaría.

—Bien te veré más tarde, puedes irte — Odile regresó a su lectura y su hija se marchó alegré.

 **...**

Soleil y Adrien se encontraban conversando en al auto, como cada mañana se dirigían al colegio.

—Y ¿Para qué te llamó?

—Eh… solo para darme indicaciones, aunque en un principio pensé que me diría que se arrepentía de inscribirme a una escuela.

—Te entiendo, el día que tuvimos el percance con ese villano en el cine, me alegraba que mi padre no estuviera en la ciudad, si se enteraba… no volvería a salir— dijo el rubio sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

—Aunque si lo estaba— prosiguió la chica.

—Lo sé, cuando llegamos a casa y lo vi esperándonos, me asuste, por suerte nadie detallo la historia y quedo en el olvido.

Al llegar, los jóvenes bajaron y se despidieron del chófer, el móvil arrancó y los chicos observaban su partida.

—Gorilla es bastante serio ¿verdad?

— ¿Se llama así?

—En realidad… no, pero yo lo llamo así, je, je.

La campana sonó indicándoles a los alumnos que debían entrar a sus salones. Una vez dentro, el rubio y la azabache se separaron para ir a sus asientos, aun no llegaba su profesora por lo que los chicos hacían un gran bullicio. Soleil avanzaba a su lugar, se encontró con la sonrisa de Nathaniel quien la miraba, sin embargo, se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo mientras escuchaba las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

Nino se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a la chica siendo seguido por Adrien, Nathaniel y Alya. Trato de incorporarse, pero al sentir unas manos sobre ella, se tensó.

— ¿Estas bien? — el pelinegro la miro interrogante

Al darse cuenta de quién era, se tranquilizó y asintió, al mismo tiempo que observaba las expresiones de preocupación de los otros tres chicos. Con la ayuda de Nino se puso de pie.

—Gracias.

—De nada— le sonrió el chico.

—Deberías de ver por donde caminas— Chloé y Sabrina reían una vez más.

—Debí suponerlo— la castaña frunció el ceño.

Poco después, la profesora entró haciendo que los alumnos tomarán sus asientos y guardaran silencio.

—Vamos Soleil— el pelirrojo la animó. Ambos se sentaron y prestaron atención a la clase, al igual que los otros tres chicos que estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarla.

 **...**

—Creí que la clase nunca terminaría— Alya alzó los brazos estirándose tanto como pudo, quitándose la pereza —De verdad sentí que la hora se alargaba.

—Esta vez fue un poco aburrido— la peliazul no logró evitar un bostezo

—Veo que no soy la única.

Ambas rieron y pasearon por el patio, hablando sobre las clases y los trabajos que se avecinaban.

—Y creo que Chloé ya encontró a una víctima más — expresó fastidiada.

—Lo sé, pero la ayudaremos siempre que podamos.

—Es cierto, Soleil cuenta con nosotras.

—Y con nosotros.

Las amigas se giraron encontrándose con Adrien y Nino.

—Hola chicos— les sonrió la ojiazul

—Hola— respondieron al unísono.

—Estamos buscando a Soleil ¿La han visto? — dijo el pelinegro

—No, lo sentimos— respondió Alya

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — intervino la peliazul, a lo que los jóvenes asintieron.

—Bien, ¿En qué lugares han buscado? — pregunto la castaña mientras caminaba siendo seguida por los demás.

 **...**

—Y entonces solo tengo que agregar color sin olvidar la luz y sombra.

—Es… sorprendente.

—Muchos podrían hacerlo mejor, no es para tanto— sonrió el pelirrojo

—Sin embargo, para mi es increíble lo que puedes hacer.

El comentario de la chica lo hizo sonrojarse y giro su rostro evitando ser visto; en este momento se alegraba de que la biblioteca estuviera vacía. La joven seguía admirando su obra.

—Realmente es hermoso— paso sus dedos delicadamente sobre el dibujo.

—E-Es cuestión de practica— su sonrojo aumento. El chico veía como su amiga acariciaba su dibujo con anhelo. — ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Yo… s-si— dijo entusiasta.

—Toma— el de mirada turquesa le ofreció su lápiz y cuaderno.

— ¿Me prestarás tus cosas?

—Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema con ello— él le sonrió.

—Gra-gracias— la azabache los tomo con cuidado y los colocó frente a ella — _¿Qué puedo dibujar?_

—Mientras dibujas, yo leeré un poco ¿De acuerdo? — la sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro

Nathaniel se levantó y buscó un libro, el receso sería el suficiente para que Soleil terminara.

…

—Por lo que escuche, no tuvo ninguna consideración, así que el chico no entró a la clase— Nino finalizó.

—Ella es de temer— dijo la castaña

—Sí— secundó la ojiazul —Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué la están buscando?

—Queremos saber cómo se encuentra, por lo que pasó esta mañana— dijo el ojiverde —Además, tengo que avisarle sobre mis clases de esgrima.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

…

—He terminado— la azabache atrajo la atención de su amigo — ¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí— él dijo sonriendo.

La joven giro el cuaderno cuidadosamente exponiéndolo a la vista del chico. Al observar el dibujo el pelirrojo abrió la boca e inhalo profundo.

…

—Pareciera que Soleil se esconde, no está en ninguna parte— dijo la ojiazul

—Y no la culpo si fuera así después de lo que pasó— agregó la castaña

—Hay que separarnos, ¿Podrían buscar en la biblioteca? — interrumpió Nino

—Nosotros buscaremos en este pasillo— prosiguió el rubio

Las chicas aceptaron y el grupo se dispersó.

…

El joven artista seguía atónito sin lograr despegar su vista del dibujo de la azabache, siendo honesto, no sabía que decir.

— ¿Nathaniel? — Llamó su atención y él la miro— ¿Qué-Qué te parece?

— ¿Eh? Quise decir ¿Qué… es exactamente lo que dibujaste?

—Humm… es un perro con nubes, el sol y flores.

— _¿Eso es un perro?_ — El pelirrojo guardo silencio por un momento para después comenzar a reír.

La azabache lo miraba confundida, en el fondo estaba casi segura de cuál era la razón de su actuar, pero la risa del chico de ojos turquesa sonaba inocente y sin ninguna pizca de malicia que la hizo sonreír. Él siguió riendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se calmó, sin embargo, al percatarse del silenció de Soleil entró en pánico, probablemente la había ofendido — _Tonto_. Discúlpame por reírme yo…

—No, no, está bien; sé que no es un buen dibujo, pero me permitió escucharte reír.

El chico volvió a sonrojarse y lo que dijo solo sirvió para reprocharse más el haberse reído.

—A pesar de ya saber que es un mal dibujo, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

El joven artista estaba dudoso de responder, inconsciente, desvió su mirada. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y comprendió que es lo que pasaba.

—Te aseguro que no tendré ningún problema con lo que respondas— trato de transmitir serenidad— Tranquilo.

—De acuerdo— inhalo profundo —Honestamente… está bien, n-no es un buen dibujo, pero como te he dicho antes solo tienes que practicar y… a mí me parece tierno.

La chica bajo la cabeza —Gracias— susurro y ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse — Seguiré dibujando para mejorar.

—De nada, y si necesitas ayuda, puedes venir a mí.

—Gracias de nuevo— ella le entrego sus cosas

Nathaniel tomó sus cosas y le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

— ¡Soleil! —

Ella y el joven artista buscaron con la vista a la persona que la llamaba.

—Por aquí— Alya y Marinette se acercaban a ellos.

Al instante, las mejillas del pelirrojo se colorearon y bajo la cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

—Al fin te encontramos, Adrien y Nino te están buscando— dijo la castaña— Voy a avisarles que estas aquí, ya vuelvo— salió dejando a su mejor amiga con ellos.

— Hola ¿Cómo han estado? — la ojiazul tomó asiento junto a su tímido compañero

—Hola, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Me legró Soleil— le sonrió

Nathaniel seguía cabizbajo, no se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de la peliazul, aunque sabía que lo estaba observando.

—Sí, yo… también— se regañó mentalmente por sonar tan tonto.

— ¡Qué bien! — la alegre chica volvió a sonreír.

—Veo que son amigos, eso es bueno— comenzó Marinette mientras seguía observando a su compañero —Nathaniel tiene mucho talento, es un gran artista.

—Estoy de acuerdo— respondió la azabache

Estaba seguro de que su cara no podía enrojecer más, se equivocó; de verdad se sentía muy halagado y no estaba acostumbrado a ello, sobre todo porque la joven de hermosos ojos azules lo decía.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Nino atrajo la atención del trío —Son difíciles de encontrar ¿Lo sabían? — rio un poco.

—Hola Adrien, Nino y hola de nuevo Alya — dijo la tímida joven.

—Hola— contestó el de mirada turquesa

— ¿Cómo estas Soleil? Ya sabes, por el percance con Chloé— el joven pelinegro se sentó junto a ella, siendo imitado por el rubio y la castaña.

— ¿La señorita Chloé? ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿No lo sabes? — intervino el pelirrojo y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Colocó su pie para que tropezaras— explico Marinette —Le ha hecho lo mismo a varios de nosotros.

—Creí que había sido un accidente.

—Pero no lo fue— prosiguió la ojiazul.

—Entiendo. —se giró hacia Nino— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—No es nada— sonrió el pelinegro.

—Lamento interrumpir chicos— habló el ojiverde— Pero necesito hablar con Soleil.

— ¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? —dijo Alya.

—No, está bien— le sonrió el rubio y miro a la azabache— Tendré que quedarme después de la escuela para mi clase de esgrima ¿Podrías esperarme un poco? — Los demás escuchaban con atención lo que su Adrien decía.

—Sí.

El pelirrojo observaba a su amiga y a su compañero de clase —Tengo una pregunta que hacer— atrajo la atención de los presentes y miro fijamente al ojiverde — ¿Por qué ustedes llegan y se van juntos? ¿Son familiares?

—Es cierto, supuse que ya lo sabían. Soleil vive en mi casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Alya, Marinette y Nathaniel los veían sorprendidos, Nino estaba tranquilo, él ya lo sabía.

—E-Es una larga historia— colocó su mano en su nuca.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de su receso. Los chicos se levantaron y regresaron al salón.

…

Nuevamente, ella y sus compañeros cambiaron de mesa para sentarse con sus respectivos compañeros en la clase de matemáticas. Una vez en su lugar, la azabache colocó su cuaderno y lápices en la mesa esperando a la profesora. Sin embargo en ese momento sus cosas cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

—Oops! Lo siento, tropecé— la rubia sonreía arrogante — Lo puedes recoger ¿no es así? — sin esperar respuesta Chloé tomo asiento aun burlándose de la azabache y con todos sus compañeros observándolas.

Soleil se puso de pie y se hincó para levantar sus cosas; extendió su brazo para alcanzar los materiales que habían caído debajo de la mesa, para luego verificar que estuvieran completos.

—Toma— una mano femenina le ofrecía un lápiz, fijo su vista en la chica de pelo rosa y lo tomó.

—Gra-gracias.

—No hay de que— Alix se dirigió a su asiento sin mirarla otra vez.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y los alumnos guardaron absoluto silencio, su profesora no era muy paciente y ninguno quería enfrentarse a ella.

…

El rubio y la azabache viajaban en el auto con dirección a la mansión, una vez más pudo notar la alegría de su amiga al escuchar música durante el recorrido e hizo una nota mental para tener música siempre que regresarán a casa. De repente el auto freno de golpe provocando un susto en los chicos.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué…?— el ojiverde calló al instante y frunció el ceño cuando su vista se fijó en varios autos atrapados en una especie de red.

Más y más coches se detenían al no poder avanzar, provocando un gran embotellamiento. Las personas comenzaron a bajar de sus autos para examinar tal evento. Los jóvenes y el chófer hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Qué, qué está pasando? — dijo su amiga observando su alrededor.

—No lo sé— contesto el joven rubio sin despegar su vista de los autos.

— ¡Vienen hacía acá!

Adrien escucho a alguien gritar, miro hacia arriba y se percató de que algunos árboles impactarían contra ellos. Por reflejo tomó a la joven y grito para que las personas se agacharan todo lo posible. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se escuchó la colisión de algo y las alarmas de los carros.

— ¡Están todos bien!

El ojiverde se irguió junto con la chica y visualizó a Ladybug, quien había atrapado los árboles haciendo una red con su yo-yo; no obstante, unas cuantas ramas lograron escapar.

— ¡Por favor, vayan a un lugar seguro! — Arrojó el yo-yo y se marchó.

La multitud corría hacia otro lugar, Gorilla y ellos los seguían. Adrien aprovechó el gran gentío para irse y poder transformarse, pero Soleil no tardo en notar su ausencia.

…

— ¡Ya basta! — Ladybug esquivaba los objetos que le eran arrojados — ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! — ella saltó para subir a una de las partes de la Torre Eiffel.

—Dame tu Miraculous y no atacaré a nadie más — la chica le extendió su mano preparada para recibir sus aretes.

—No lo haré— la heroína giraba su yo-yo

—Si alguien sale herido será por tu decisión— la akumatizada lanzó un par de agujas acompañadas de hilo grueso para capturarla, parecían tener vida propia sin ser así.

Ladybug, pudo desviar una de las agujas, sin embargo, la otra logro atrapar una de sus piernas haciendo que cayera.

—Es hora de que demos un paseo— rio mientras halaba su hilo.

— ¡No tan rápido! — Chat Noir intentó golpearla, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo protegiéndose, aunque debido a su distracción la catarina quedo libre.

—Perfecto, te estaba esperando— la villana saltó hacia atrás quedando en lo alto de un poste —Terminemos con esto— lanzó sus agujas hacía ellos y los héroes utilizaron sus armas para defenderse puesto que las agujas llegaban de varias partes.

…

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era inteligente, tenía que haber esperado en el mismo lugar para ser encontrada. Después de notar la desaparición de Adrien, no tardo en perder de vista a el guardaespaldas; había esperado algunos minutos, no obstante, la preocupación por su amigo no la ayudo a tomar una buena decisión.

— _¿Qué es lo que haré? No conozco la ciudad_ — Pese a ello confiaba en que todo saldría bien, lo primordial era encontrar al rubio.

— ¡Soleil!

Se detuvo y escaneo su alrededor para hallar a la persona que la llamaba, encontrándose con Alya quien la saludaba escondida detrás de un coche, se acercó sin esperar ser halada por ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… busco a Adrien.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿se extravió?

—Creo que si— no estaba segura de que había pasado con el chico.

—No me sorprende, hay un caos en esta parte de la ciudad— la castaña la miro—Te preguntaras que hago aquí ¿verdad? Estoy aquí por mi Ladyblog— señalo alegre su celular.

— ¿Ladyblog?

—Te contaré de ello más tarde; ahora tengo que ir a donde hay acción. Hasta luego— Alya comenzó a correr alejándose de la chica.

—E-Espera, deberíamos… yo estoy…. — trato de detenerla, no obstante, su compañera no la escuchó. Observo la dirección en la que corría, al parecer era hacía la Torre Eiffel; dio un gran suspiro y fue tras ella.

Soleil continuaba corriendo, sin embargo, ahora también había perdido a Alya, aunque encontró la zona de acción que buscaba la joven de gafas, así que tendría que estar cerca. Se escondió detrás de una columna mientras observaba como los dos héroes y una mujer luchaba. La mujer vestía un traje rosa y morado con una falda añadida y algunas partes tejidas de color negro. Tenía hilos en sus brazos y piernas, sostenía agujas en sus manos de un tamaño suficiente como para poder verlas desde donde estaba; por último, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que era sostenido por una aguja adornada. Lamentablemente ellos tenían problemas para defenderse.

Poco tiempo después visualizó a Alya no muy lejos de ahí escondida detrás de un árbol; decidió acercarse a ella teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por los protagonista de la lucha.

…

Debajo de la Torre, el gato y la mariquita, estaban atados entre si forcejeando para intentar liberarse.

—Son bastante escurridizos, pero al fin los tengo— Le Tisserand se burló.

— ¡Toma sus Miraculous! — Hawk Moth le ordenó

— _Eso haré_. Se acabó, fueron un buen entretenimiento— se acercó a ellos y les quito sus armas arrojándolas bastante lejos —Así no intentarán nada, ahora los Miraculous.

— ¡No! — gritó el felino.

Cuando iba a arrebatarle los pendientes a Ladybug, un fuerte dolor en su espalda se lo impidió.

— ¡¿Cómo osan golpearme?! — volteó furiosa para buscar a su atacante sin encontrar a nadie, se volvió hacia sus víctimas, sin embargo, lo único que estaba ahí eran sus agujas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —

— ¡Más vale que los captures de nuevo! —

— ¡Lo haré Hawk Moth!

…

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en la terraza de uno de los edificios, escondidos detrás de unas macetas de gran tamaño. Por un momento pensaron que habían sido derrotados, pero alguien apareció para ayudarlos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — dijo el felino mientras se aseguraba de que nadie los viera.

—El plan era utilizar el Lucky Charm— dijo desanimada.

—Tenemos que encontrar nuestras armas lo más rápido posible— el ojiverde cerró los ojos en señal de concentración— A todo esto, cuando estuvimos peleando con Le Tisserand noté varias cosas.

— Yo también ¿Cuáles fueron las que notaste?— se acercó más a su compañero, poniéndolo nervioso.

—E-Este…— carraspeó el felino — Si pierde la concentración no puede usar sus poderes y soló tiene cuatro agujas en sus manos.

— ¿Crees que tenga más?

—Tiene una en su cabello, aunque no la ha utilizado en todo este tiempo.

—El akuma debe estar ahí— la chica pensaba en ello —Bien, lo que observe es el hecho de que no puede atacar si no mueve sus manos con libertad, la bola de hilo que está atada a sus cadera; intente cortar el hilo, pero no funcionó. Todo eso lo descubrí cuando comencé a pelear con ella — la ojiazul dio un gran suspiro. —Tendremos que deshacernos de las agujas y necesitaremos ayuda.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Piénsalo Chat, tenemos que quitarle sus agujas para poder derrotarla, no necesita de las cuatro agujas para vencernos y nuestras armas están desaparecidas.

—Entiendo, pero donde conseguimos la ayuda.

—Nosotras lo haremos.

Alya y Soleil aparecieron detrás de ellos asustándolos. Los héroes se tranquilizaron al saber que no fueron descubiertos por la villana.

—Me alegra que sean ustedes— dijo la peliazul.

—Gracias por su intención, pero no queremos que se arriesguen— el gato cruzo los brazos y fijo su vista en la azabache. Anteriormente fue testigo de lo que la joven era capaz de hacer y no quería que se repitiera, tal vez estaba exagerando, no obstante, era mejor así.

La tímida chica, se puso nerviosa ante los ojos del héroe.

—Sabía que dirían eso, sin embargo, ustedes necesitan ayuda… déjenos dársela; estaremos bien y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta ¿verdad Soleil?

No esperaba encontrarse en esta situación de nuevo, pero había algo dentro de ella que la motivaba a ofrecer su ayuda, siempre fue y seguía siendo así. Ella soló asintió.

Los héroes intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir, pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

— ¿Saben que mientras ustedes lo piensan ella puede estar haciendo destrozos? — Alya se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Ambos suspiraron —De acuerdo— Ladybug tomó la palabra.

— ¡Genial!, a propósito… tengo una idea— la castaña sonrió con astucia.

…

— ¡Sera mejor que regresen si les importa la ciudad! — La villana lanzaba, rompía y aplastaba lo que encontraba a su paso, parte de Champ de Mars era un completo desastre.

— ¡¿Me extrañaste?! —Chat Noir caminaba hacia ella girando su vara.

Le Tisserand rápidamente arrojó una aguja hacia él. Chat estaba preparado para ello, así que actuó de inmediato esquivándola.

— ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? — le guiño haciendo que ella gritará furiosa. —Deberías calmarte— se burló.

La akumatizada le lanzó una segunda aguja poniendo al héroe en aprietos. — ¡Cállate!

Igual que la última vez fue golpeada, no obstante, esta vez la castaña no estaba oculta y su mano lanzaba una roca en el aire jugando con ella. —Hola, lo siento… no te vi—

— ¡Tú! — Ella utilizó otra aguja para agredirla, al mismo tiempo que las otras estaban a cargo del felino. Le Tisserand se aproximó a ella para hacerla pagar, aunque en su intento le fue tirada tierra en la cara, impidiéndoselo. Alya tomó la oportunidad de escapar.

—Creen que van a detenerme con eso— veloz, se recuperó.

—Lo-lo siento— después de decir eso Soleil siguió el ejemplo de su compañera y la villana envió la última aguja detrás de ella, asegurándose que las otras tres hicieran su trabajo.

— ¡Están jugando contigo! ¡Busca a Ladybug y tráeme los Miraculous! — Hawk Moth estaba molesto.

Obedeciendo, la akumatizada dejo que sus agujas se encargaran del resto, ella buscaría a la mariquita.

La peliazul se dirigía hacia el área de batalla con las armas en sus manos, había tardado un poco pero lo había conseguido, estaba muy angustiada por sus amigos. Al llegar se encontró con ellos en problemas.

— _Resistan chicos_ —

Se acercó un poco más al lugar, procurando no ser vista — _Hora de usar el Lucky Charm_ — De pronto fue atada por un hilo negro.

— ¡Te encontré! — le arrebato las armas otra vez y las tiro lejos de ella.

— ¡Ladybug! — el rubio se dirigió hacía su amiga para ayudarla distrayéndose y siendo atrapado también.

—Los atrape de nuevo, supongo que no son tan buenos en lo que hacen, por cierto, ¿Les gusta el bolso que hice? — Les mostró su creación llevada por una aguja.

— ¿Chicos? —

— ¡Alya! — ellos dijeron al unísono.

—No me hagan perder mi tiempo y entreguen sus Miraculous o si no… —

— ¡Oye! — la azabache llamó su atención y le lanzó uno de sus zapatos siendo detenido por la última de sus agujas.

— ¡Que tonta! No lograrás nada.

Soleil corrió en dirección a las armas de los héroes, no tan lejos de ahí.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — fue tras ella.

— _Estoy tan cerca_ — cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlas sus pies fueron atados haciendo que cayera. Le Tisserand estaba detrás de ella.

—Buen intento, pero fallaste.

— _Aun no_ — la chica se paró de manos al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpearla con sus pies, distrayéndola. Cayó de rodillas y al momento, tomó ambas armas, sin embargo, no contaba con lo que pasaría después.

Tanto el yo-yo de Ladybug como la vara de Chat Noir resplandecieron intensamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

…

— ¡Maestro, mire esto! —Wayzz le mostró un objeto que resplandecía.

—Parece que parte de nuestra búsqueda ha terminado— le sonrió al kwami.

…

Agitando su cabeza, su compañero saco de sus pensamientos a Ladybug — ¡Sal de aquí!

Unos cuantos segundos después, la luz desapareció, no obstante, Le Tisserand seguía impactada.

— ¡Soleil! —

El gritó la hizo volver en sí, pero cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde, la peliazul y el rubio tenían sus armas de vuelta.

— ¡Lucky Charm! — Con ello unas esposas aparecieron cayendo en sus manos— ¡Chicos, cúbranme!

La villana trató de atacarla, pero fue interceptada por Chat Noir y Soleil, el chico uso su Cataclismo en el suelo haciendo que ella cayera. Furiosa utilizó todas sus agujas para capturarlos. Estando desprotegida fue fácil para Ladybug esposarla y quitarle la aguja de su cabello.

—Se terminó— la rompió y el akuma salió intentando escapar. La ojiazul no perdió tiempo y lo purificó.

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! — con esas últimas palabras dio por terminada la misión regresando todo a la normalidad.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? — Una joven se preguntaba confundida.

—Chicas vengan aquí— Los héroes las llamaron para que se acercaran y los cuatro chocaran sus puños — ¡Bien hecho! — dijeron al mismo tiempo, esta vez la azabache se permitió celebrar, aunque lo dijo en un hilo de voz.

…

—La próxima vez ¡Yo seré el vencedor Ladybug! Recuérdalo ¡Seré el vencedor! — Hawk Moth cerró sus puños con furia, mientras la oscuridad inundaba su guarida.

…

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas— Ladybug las abrazo haciendo que Alya se alegrará bastante y Soleil se tensará un poco, no obstante, el abrazo se estaba prolongando más, la azabache comenzaba a sentir ansiedad. La ojiazul retrocedió liberándolas, al mismo tiempo que un sonido la alertaba del poco tiempo que le quedaba. —Tengo que irme, je, je—

—Lo entendemos— sonrió la castaña —Y creo que tú también— se volvió a el gato conservando sus sonrisa.

—Cierto— él le sonrió también.

—A-Antes de que se vayan…— la tímida joven habló —Lamento detenerlos, es solo que… ¿Saben dónde podría estar Adrien Agreste?

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de buscarlo y le diré que lo estas esperando en la Torre Eiffel, tranquila— el felino le dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—No es nada—

—Apresurémonos Chat— su compañera lo llamó y el la siguió. Se marcharon y ambas jóvenes los observaban irse.

…

Más tarde, Adrien caminaba a la Torre. Observó a lo lejos a Alya por lo que parecía se había quedado con Soleil.

—Hola Alya— el ojiverde se acercó a ella.

—Hola Adrien— dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente y con los brazos cruzados.

El joven fijo su vista a el lugar que la chica observaba. La azabache avanzaba de un lado a otro un poco alejada de ellos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — el rubio imitó la postura de su compañera.

—Está buscando su zapato.

El chico recordó que su amiga lo había lanzado hacia Le Tisserand, suprimió el impulso de reírse y carraspeo —Ya veo.

—Lo hemos buscado, pero no lo encontramos; aunque ella no se da por vencida… y vine aquí para esperarte.

— ¡Alya!

Ambos giraron y vieron a la señora Césaire, quien esperaba a su hija a lo lejos.

—Mi madre ha venido por mí, hasta luego Adrien.

—Adiós, gracias por quedarte con ella— el chico rubio sonrió.

—No hay problema— estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo y colocó sus manos a modo de altavoz — ¡Soleil, nos vemos pronto!

La nombrada se volvió hacía ella y se despidió con un sutil gesto. Una vez echo aquello la castaña se fue con su madre.

El ojiverde se acercó a su tímida amiga quien se dispuso a seguir buscando.

—Hola— llamó su atención.

La chica giro hacia él —Hola Adrien. Me alegra que estés bien— junto sus manos y miro al suelo.

—Gracias por preocuparte. — Le sonrió —Alya me dijo que buscas tu zapato.

—S-Si, tuve la idea de lanzarlo para ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir porque…— empezó un poco avergonzada.

El rubio ayudaba a la azabache a buscar mientras escuchaba. Le sorprendido el hecho de que ella le estuviera contando lo que había sucedido, sin necesidad de preguntárselo. Tal vez eso significaba que le tenía más confianza y percibía que ella estaba feliz. De verdad le alegraba que cada vez fueran más cercanos.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda sin éxito, llamó a Gorilla. Se hacía tarde y a sus padres no les agradaría su tardanza. No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar junto a Nathalie, pudo ver alivio en sus rostros.

—Vamos Soleil— la chica se colocó junto a el — Vamos a casa.

…

 **Disculpen (de nuevo) por la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió y no he podido escribir la historia (pido prestada la computadora de mi hermano). Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	15. Capítulo 15 Fireball

**Capítulo 15**

 **Fireball**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

—Hablan—

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Al finalizar la tercera clase, los alumnos se acercaron a sus respectivos amigos y comenzaron un gran escándalo formado por muchas risas y voces. El pelirrojo intentó conversar con su amiga, sin embargo, el ruido no les permitía escucharse; suspiro y le aviso a Soleil que saldría por un momento, la joven asintió y salió del salón. Estando fuera, respiro profundo disfrutando de la calma. Camino en dirección al sanitario mientras se tomaba la libertad de pensar en cierta ojiazul.

Tiempo atrás pensó que su gusto por la chica había terminado, se concentró en otras cosas dejando de lado aquello, pero el hecho de tenerla como compañera de clase no le favoreció; por más que trataba de no admirar su belleza y sus lindos gestos, no lo lograba. Además… en esos días, su corazón se aceleraba por la heroína de París y por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a Marinette. Todo aquello hizo inevitable el resurgimiento de sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que no estaba completamente enamorado de ella y su gusto tal vez era superficial, sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a conocerla mejor, aunque al enterarse de la relación entre ella y Adrien… Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta sacudiendo su cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos e ingreso al baño.

 **...**

La azabache sostenía en sus manos un libro de biología. Se le estaba dificultando el leer ya que su cabello no se lo permitía del todo, pero no consideraba buena idea recogerlo, su opción era acercar más el libro. Aquello era por que aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible para ponerse al corriente con las clases ya que ahora eso era lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —

Escucho la voz del rubio, cerró su libro y le dio total atención.

—Lo siento je, je ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—Hola Adrien, realmente no, y… humm, supongo que si puedes sentarte, aunque es el lugar de Nathaniel.

Él lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió sentarse —Espero que no se moleste— dijo un poco inseguro, poso su vista en el libro sobre la mesa — ¿Te gusta la biología? — regresó su mirada a ella.

—S-Si, bueno, de hecho estoy leyendo para entender mejor las clases. A veces el conocimiento que tengo no es suficiente para entender los temas.

—Entonces ¿Lees sobre todas las asignaturas?

—Así es, puede ser un poco agotador y…

— ¿Estresante? — completo el chico

Ella asintió — Pero me gusta aprender.

El ojiverde sonrió ante su respuesta, a pesar de que llegaba a casa muy tarde, se mostraba siempre activa.

…

Encontró la puerta medio abierta y escuchó las voces de sus compañeros, la empujó despacio entrando al salón y se extrañó por la ausencia de la profesora Bustier, se encogió de hombros dispuesto a ir a su lugar, no obstante, vio que alguien más estaba en él, frunció sutilmente el ceño y sin pensarlo se sentó en el lugar vacío a su lado. De inmediato se regañó mentalmente por su actuar, su compañero no había hecho nada malo, no tenía por qué enojarse.

—Hola Nathaniel. —Una voz femenina llamó su atención, se giró para mirar a la joven y un poco de nervios lo invadieron.

—Hola Marinette— dijo con la vista en el suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos formando un incómodo silencio, ellos no interactuaban mucho así que no sabían que hacer. Respiro profundo por segunda vez en el día, si él quería acercarse y así conocer un poco más de ella, tratarla como una extraña no lo llevaría a nada.

— La profesora se ha tardado bastante ¿No lo crees? —se alegró por haber iniciado la conversación.

—Tienes razón, espero no tarde en llegar, mientras tanto podemos relajarnos— sonrió cálidamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo— le devolvió la sonrisa

—Hablando de eso ¿Qué es lo que haces para relajarte? —la chica lo miro curiosa

—Pues, me gusta dibujar, creo que eso ya lo sabes, pero también me gusta visitar museos y escuchar música — dijo sintiéndose más seguro.

— ¡Qué bien! Yo también suelo escuchar música y me gusta diseñar —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Sé que eres una gran artista Marinette— sus ojos transmitían admiración.

—Lo mismo digo Nathaniel—

Se sonrieron y la incomodidad había desaparecido siendo sustituida por un ambiente agradable.

…

—Así que Nino fue mi primer amigo, el me ofreció su amistad — no supo en que momento su conversación cambio de tema, no le importaba, se sentía muy bien al hablar con ella.

—Bien, yo conocí a Marinette por un accidente en el baño— comentó recordando ese día.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, yo salía cuando la puerta se abrió golpeando mi cara y caí al suelo, después me ayudo a levantarme.

El joven rio al escuchar la anécdota de su amiga y observo a la peliazul a lo lejos.

—Fue un accidente, ella es muy amable e incluso…

Soleil hablaba, no obstante, su atención estaba en la ojiazul y el de ojos turquesa. Ellos también platicaban, pero sintió algo dentro de él cuando al tratar de tomar un lápiz sus manos se tocaron y frunció el ceño al ver como las mejillas del pelirrojo adquirían el color de su cabello.

— ¿Adrien? —la joven lo llamo con preocupación debido sus expresiones, al no recibir respuesta también colocó su vista en aquello que miraba el rubio, Marinette y Nathaniel reían sutilmente. Volvió a llamar a su amigo; esta vez el reaccionó.

—Lo siento Soleil, me distraje— dijo avergonzado.

—No hay problema— Algo estaba pasando entre ellos tres, aún no sabía que era, o quizás estaba imaginando cosas.

…

Adrien se encontraba en la Place des Vosges para una sesión de fotos. Había convencido a Soleil para que la acompañara, no estaría ocupada por un par de horas y quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Tomaremos un corto descanso, necesito que tenga más energía y humm… color. Vuelvo enseguida. — Con ello el fotógrafo empezó a buscar por los alrededores.

El joven rubio bostezo y se dirigió hacia la azabache quien leía sentada en una banca cercana. Ella, se percató de la aproximación de su amigo y cerro el libro.

— ¿Terminaron? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que él tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Aun no, dice que necesita algunas cosas para continuar —volvió a bostezar.

— ¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco, pero puedo manejarlo— le sonrió.

Lo que parecía ser un bate se enterró en el suelo frente a ellos, llamando su atención y dándose cuenta de cómo las personas abandonaban rápidamente el lugar. Una pequeña pelota se dirigió a ellos, Adrien la atrapo a tiempo, sin embrago, un dolor inundo su mano debido a la fuerza con la que iba; sin poder evitarlo hizo gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos por la azabache.

—Buena atrapada.

Ambos fijaron su vista en el joven que apareció frente a ellos. Otra persona que se sumaba a la lista de los akumatizados.

—Ahora veremos si puedes atrapar esto. —Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los chicos corrieron alejándose del lugar. —Creo que los asuste— rio al verlos huir.

…

Estando lejos del peligro, los chicos descansaban detrás de uno de los vehículos debido a su carrera.

—Soleil, quédate aquí por favor, iré por ayuda— se preparó para correr de nuevo, pero una mano tomo su brazo con firmeza, pero retirándola al instante. El ojiverde se giró hacia ella y espero a que hablara.

—Pe-Pero tú, tu estarás…— calló sin terminar de hablar.

Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, sin notar el efecto de su toque en ella y sonrió, sabía lo que iba a decir. —No te preocupes, voy a estar bien— con ello, partió en su búsqueda.

…

— ¡¿Dónde estás Ladybug?! — grito el villano, había destruido algunas cosas, esperando su llegada.

—Creo que alguien está enojado— dijo Chat Noir desde el techo de un automóvil.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro al verlo — Tienes razón, necesito desahogarme.

Tomó su bate y corrió hacia a él para atacarlo, el ojiverde hizo lo mismo. Ellos intercambiaban golpes hasta que un objeto impacto con el bate logrando quitárselo.

— ¡Ladybug ha llegado! — La ojiazul se acercó a su compañero — ¿Quién eres tú? —analizó al joven. Vestía como un jugador de baseball, aunque con algunas diferencias extra. Su piel era de color azul, su traje era de color negro con rayas blancas y llamas decorándolo, así como la gran manopla que llevaba con él y unos extraños objetos en sus antebrazos.

—Soy Fireball

— ¿Fireball? —cuestionó el gato.

—Te mostrare por qué— tomó una diminuta pelota de uno de los artefactos en sus antebrazos; esta aumento de tamaño y la arrojo hacia ellos incendiándose en el proceso. Realizó lo mismo con más de ellas.

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban con maestría y se protegían de las pelotas de fuego. Fireball aprovecho su distracción para recuperar su bate y sorprenderlos. Fueron golpeados y arrojados lejos chocando con un edificio.

Se acercó a ellos con precaución —Entreguen los Miraculous.

La peliazul se apresuró a levantarse, aun con dolor, siendo seguida por el rubio — Sigue soñando.

Él sonrió —Como quieran— volvió atacarlos y ellos lo esquivaban y golpeaban tratando de derribarlo.

Ladybug analizó al joven nuevamente, tratando de averiguar donde pudiese estar el akuma, sin embargo, su búsqueda no duro mucho ya que fueron golpeados otra vez.

—Esto comienza a ser aburrido— colocó el bate sobre su hombro.

— _No estoy muy segura, pero tal vez este en el bate_ — lo miro fijamente.

—Nosotros pensamos lo mismo— respondió Chat.

—Entonces buscaré entretenimiento en otro lado. Adiós—Fireball se fue del lugar a toda velocidad.

— _¡La gente!_ — pensaron ambos chicos y fueron tras él, no permitirían que hiciera más daño.

…

Caminaba no muy lejos de la Place des Vosges; las personas corrían despavoridas en dirección contraria, eso solo le indicaba algo: definitivamente había aparecido un nuevo villano. Estuvo ausente por algunas semanas y regreso ya que no era necesario que buscara más.

— ¡¿Nadie quiere jugar?! Entonces ¡Están fuera!

El maestro Fu escuchó la voz burlona y observó al akumatizado a unos metros frente a él. Fireball bateo para dañar a las personas que aún se encontraban en la calle; se oyeron gritos y pisadas de la multitud tratando de huir, el maestro tenía que hacer lo mismo. En ese momento notó como un par de esferas de fuego se dirigían a un niño, quien estaba sentado y llorando en el suelo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, importándole poco su condición. Todo parecía ocurrir lentamente solo escuchando su respiración, sabía que a pesar de su intento no llegaría a tiempo.

Una figura se abalanzó hacía el niño y lo tomó en brazos llevándoselo consigo fuera del peligro. Esa persona, cayó de espaldas y su cuerpo se contrajo dolorosamente por el impacto. El maestro paro en seco y miro a esa persona, pudo apreciar el largo cabello así que supuso que era una chica. La joven se levantó, ignorando el dolor, y corrió a un lugar seguro. El guardián decidió seguirla.

…

— ¡Detente! — Ladybug y Chat Noir impidieron su paso.

—No, ¿Ustedes de nuevo?— el villano bostezo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítales los Miraculous! — le ordenó Hawk Moth.

—Y eso haré— susurró. — Ya se los dije, me aburrí con ustedes, dejen que me divierta— dijo practicando su bateo.

—Recuerda utilizar tu cataclismo, yo me encargo del resto— Ladybug le susurró a su compañero, él asintió y corrió hacia el villano seguido por la ojiazul.

— Les gusta perder ¿Verdad? — se rio de ellos —Bien, juguemos entonces.

…

La chica se había ocultado detrás de uno de los autos más lejanos del lugar y el maestro se encontraba junto a ella. Le resultaba extraño que la joven ocultara su rostro con su cabello, no había visto algo así en París.

—Di-Disculpe que lo moleste.

Se volvió hacia la joven al escuchar su voz.

—Pero ¿Podría to-tomar al pequeño, por favor? Creo que… no le agrado.

Vio al niño todavía llorando y tratando de alejarse de ella empujándola con sus manitas. El hombre sonrió sutilmente —Claro. —La chica se acercó y el niño no dudo en irse con él.

—Gracias— suspiró aliviada.

—De nada—dio sin borrar su sonrisa.

…

Los héroes seguían luchando, buscando la forma de arrebatarle el bate. Chat Noir y Fireball chocaron sus armas empujándose entre sí.

—No eres un buen jugador— dijo el felino.

—Tienes razón.

Lo miro confundido por aquella confesión. El akumatizado le dio una sonrisa burlona para poco después golpearlo con su cabeza haciéndole retroceder y colocó el bate sobre su hombro —Parece que el gato se distrajo.

—Lo mismo digo— le dijo burlón.

Sintió como su arma se deslizaba de su mano — _¿Pero qué demonios…?_ — se volvió para buscarlo encontrándose con la mariquita.

—Creo que perdiste algo— dijo imitando la pose que él había hecho.

El villano fue a por ella, sin embargo, antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para dañarla, la peliazul lanzó su bate de regreso.

— ¡Ahora es mio! — El rubio lo atrapo con el Cataclismo activado destruyéndolo, no obstante, la mariposa no se hizo presente. — _No puede ser_ —él miraba las cenizas del bate y al estar distraído, fue golpeado con fuerza haciéndolo caer; después hizo lo mismo con su compañera. Al ver aquello se incorporó como pudo y atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Vamos, piensa_ — Ladybug se levantó despacio debido al dolor. Divisó como su amigo peleaba por protegerla — _Si no era el bate, entonces ¿Qué es?_ — Escaneo a Fireball a detalle, sin permitirse ignorar nada siendo lo más rápida posible. Tenía que haber algo — _¿Pero qué?_ — Examinó todo su traje, hasta que vio una delgada pulsera plateada — _¡Eso es!_ — sé alejó un poco para activar su poder especial — ¡Lucky Charm! —Una manguera roja con puntos negros cayó en sus manos. — ¿Y ahora qué hago con esto? — dijo un poco molesta.

Observó a su alrededor, pero no lograba idear nada. Caminó más y más, hasta que visualizó la plaza; miró una vez más la manguera —Sería fácil de ajustar—volvió su vista a la Place des Vosges y sonrió.

— ¡Chat Noir! —

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — El ojiverde esquivaba las pelotas en llamas que le eran lanzadas.

— ¡Por aquí!

Escuchó otra vez la voz de su compañera y se permitió girar en su dirección. Logró ver como ella entraba a la plaza y supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ahora soy yo quien se aburre— se burló con el objetivo de provocarlo.

—Que mal gato— sonrió ante su comentario —Entonces ¡Vete! — dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a la heroína.

En eso, un sonido proveniente de su anillo lo alertó — _Piensa en algo_ — Chat se colocó en posición defensiva. —Así que te retiras sin terminar la pelea ¿Eh? Debes pasar mucho tiempo en la banca ¡Eres un jugador patético! —De repente, una bola de fuego se dirigía a él, pero la interceptó con éxito.

—Veremos quién es el jugador patético— dijo cerrando su puño con fuerza.

El felino era perseguido por el akumatizado, llevaba algo de ventaja; ahora que había conseguido lo que quería tenía que llevarlo a la plaza.

— ¿Por qué huyes cobarde? —Seguí arrojando pelotas en llamas.

— _Que bien que no se ha incendiado nada_ —Llego al centro de la plaza y busco a su amiga.

—Chat, por aquí— la mariquita le hablo oculta en la fuente. Se acercó a ella y acato sus indicaciones.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que él villano apareciera. —No eres muy listo— caminó lentamente hacía él.

—Yo no pienso lo mismo—

Vio como el rubio se apartó y sintió que un líquido golpeaba todo su cuerpo mojándolo. Poco después, Ladybug dejo de bañarlo y sonrió debido al éxito de su plan. Fireball, furioso, atacó, sin embargo, esta vez solo arrojaba simples pelotas que eran detenidas por ambos héroes. El gato y el bicho no tardaron en inmovilizarlo y romper su pulsera, ya que pronto se destransformarían.

El akuma aleteó frente a la peliazul antes de ser atrapado por su yo-yo, liberando un segundo después dejando ver a una blanca mariposa. Lanzó el amuleto al aire y todo el caos cometido por Fireball desapareció.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué paso? —decía el joven arrodillado.

— ¡Bien hecho! — chocaron sus puños felices de que todo acabará. Una vez más los planes de Hawk Moth fueron frustrados.

…

— ¡Claude! — una mujer corría buscando a su hijo, sin saber el cómo pudo extraviarlo. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro por la angustia de pensar que podría estar en peligro.

—Tranquila, él está bien— el maestro y Soleil se acercaban a ella, lo que hizo que se detuviera

— ¡Claude! — se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Ellos sonreían ante tal escena.

— ¡Gracias señor! Muchas gracias por salvarlo— decía aun besando a su hijo.

—No, no fui yo quien…—

—Estaré eternamente agradecida. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias señor! — la mujer partió contenta a su hogar.

—No era a mí a quien tenía que agradecerle— miro a la chica que tenía al lado.

— ¿Di-Disculpe? — también lo observó.

—Tú lo salvaste, el agradecimiento era para ti.

—Entiendo… no tengo problema con ello, lo importante es que están juntos y a salvo.

—Ya veo— el maestro sonrío y vio como ella se sobresaltó como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Lo-Lo siento, pero también tengo que irme.

—Comprendo, entonces adiós.

—Que tenga una buena tarde señor—dicho eso, la azabache se fue bajo la atenta mirada del maestro.

…

—Fue un día bastante ajetreado— el ojiverde respiró profundo recostándose en su cama e hizo una seña para que su acompañante se sentara a un lado de él

—Sí. Estoy un poco cansada.

—Ya somos dos je, je.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

— ¿Ah?

—Sé que el atrapar aquella pelota te provoco dolor.

—Ya entiendo— observó su mano, es cierto que la pelota había sido lanzada con bastante fuerza, pero no le hizo ningún daño y la molestia desapareció rápido— No hay de qué preocuparse, solo fue eso dolor— él sonrió y ella asintió.

—Por cierto Soleil.

— ¿Si?

—He estado pensando y… ¿Has tenido la idea de tener un teléfono móvil?

La chica ladeo la cabeza, sin entender porque le hablaba de ello.

…

Fuera de la mansión Agreste, alguien observaba la fachada oculto en la oscuridad proporcionada por la noche.

—No me esperaba esto, el que viva aquí sí que es una verdadera sorpresa.

—Sí que lo es— dijo Wayzz

—Así que ¿Es totalmente seguro que es ella?

—Sí, es ella. No tengo ninguna duda— dijo un segundo kwami.

—Bien, ahora ¿Cómo haré para entregarlo?

—Y no sabe cuál es su habitación— comentó el kwami verde.

—Tienes razón Wayzz. Será mejor darse prisa— suspiró el anciano—Manos a la obra.

…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando que ella no se enojara. Había estado tocando la puerta por varios minutos y no recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¿Ma-Madre? —llamó estando dentro, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

— _Adrien me dijo que estaba aquí_. —Observó su alrededor, admirando la recamará de su progenitora, todo era tan ¿elegante? Continúo con ello hasta que visualizó algunos objetos debajo de los cojines de la cama.

Durante mucho tiempo la curiosidad innata no estuvo de su parte, además sabía que husmear en las cosas de otras personas no era correcto, pero por otro lado…Temerosa, levantó el cojín y miró aquellos objetos. No había nada fuera de lo común, las llaves de su auto, un cepillo para el cabello, un lápiz labial y un espejo compacto, este último con un diseño de rosa. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo revisó; era plateado y ligero, muy bonito. Después lo giro y se percató de las letras grabadas en el objeto, sin embargo, a diferencia de lo demás, las letras estaban muy dañadas, casi indescifrables.

—C-a-m-i-l-a— deletreó susurrando—Camila—parpadeo varias veces — _¿Qué extraño?_

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro volviendo a enfocarse en lo que había hecho y dejo todo como lo encontró. Se arrepintió de fisgonear y salió de la habitación sintiéndose culpable.

… **.**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Itami Kurushimi, a Alepxa Pendragon y a ELVIS5555 por sus maravillosos comentarios y también a los que siguen esta historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Disculpen (de nuevo) por la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió y no he podido escribir la historia (pido prestada la computadora de mi hermano). Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	16. Capítulo 16 Gymnastique

**Capítulo 16**

 **Gymnastique**

Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

—Hablan—

— _Piensan_ —

 **...**

Ambos chicos viajaban en dirección a la escuela. El rubio le explicaba a la azabache como usar su teléfono nuevo, ya que el día anterior había logrado encontrar a su mamá y hacer su petición. Al principio pensó que se enojaría, sin embargo, no fue así, al contrario; le sonrió, le dijo que si y de inmediato le ordeno a su chofer que comprará uno. Estaba muy agradecida por ello.

—Hemos llegado— el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos —Seguiré explicándote cuando estemos en el salón.

—De acuerdo.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron al aula. Al llegar saludaron a sus amigos presentes. Nino aun no llegaba, así que el ojiverde le dijo a la azabache que dejara sus cosas y después se sentara junto a él.

—Ahora te daré mi número y lo guardadas en contactos ¿Esta bien? — La joven asintió e hizo lo que le indicó mientras él observaba.

—Muy bien Soleil— el chico sonrió— Con esto terminamos, ya sabes todo lo necesario. Si necesitas ayuda o tienes dudas respecto a algo, puedes preguntarme.

La joven asintió —Gracias—

…

Entro a su habitación con pereza y suspiró pesadamente al ver su cama desordenada, era normal que ella la ordenara antes de ir a clases, pero estos últimos días era diferente, puesto que prefería dormir algunos minutos más. Miro la hora en su celular: 7:15 pm.

Cuando su maestro la dejo salir un poco antes ella se alegró mucho, tenía unos cuantos minutos más. Volvió su vista a su cama y suspiro por segunda vez; le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba muy cansada. Respiró profundo, dejo su mochila a un lado y arreglo la cama.

Luego de eso, se dispuso a hacer su tarea, no obstante, al colocar sus libros en el sencillo buro junto a su cama, notó una pequeña caja negra con una especie de grabado o patrón en rojo. La tomó con cuidado y la examinó.

—Esto no es mío— susurró siguiendo con su observación — _Tal vez alguien lo dejo aquí, pero eso significaría que alguien entró a mi habitación._ —Decidida a devolverlo, pensó en preguntar a su rubio amigo primero. Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, se le ocurrió la idea de revisar dentro de la caja, tal vez tuviera el nombre del dueño. Vio un botón dorado, en uno de los lados de la caja, justo en el centro; lo presionó haciendo que esta se abriera y fue cegada por un resplandor intenso.

La chica mantuvo cerrados los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, trato de abrirlos pestañeando varias veces, después fijo su vista en la pequeña creatura frente a ella. Lo que parecía ser un animal se acercaba a ella, retrocedió un poco.

—Hola—dijo aquel ser blanco, para luego sonreír.

— _¡Habla!_ — sorprendida siguió observando. El animal se acercó más a ella aunque esta vez no se movió.

—Lo sé, esto te resulta muy extraño ¿Cierto? — rio sutilmente.

— _¿Qué clase de animal es? No, los animales no hablan ¿O sí? Una vez leí sobre…_ — la chica divagaba en su mente.

Al no obtener respuesta la creatura continuo —Bien, primero que nada, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Maitti y soy un kwami. Otorgo poderes a mis portadores y en esta ocasión, serás una de ellos. Serás una superheroína— dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Soleil sacudió su cabeza despacio —Tal vez el cansancio al fin ha hecho efecto. Voy a decirle a Adrien que… creo que no estoy bien—hablo para sí misma.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —Dijo de prisa— No puedes decirle a nadie sobre mí, por favor. Tiene que ser un secreto ¿Sí? — la miro con ojos suplicantes.

—E-Esta bien— respiro profundo —E-Entonces esto no es producto de mi mente ¿Verdad?

El kwami rio de nuevo—Por supuesto que no.

—Ya veo— suspiro.

—Tranquila, confía en mí— se acercó más a la joven.

Soleil no estaba segura de como dirigirse a ella, pero al final decidió hacerlo como con cualquier persona que no conocía —Usted dijo que sería una superheroína ¿Cómo Chat Noir y Ladybug?

—Así es y no tienes que tratarme tan formal, no es necesario.

Ella sintió —Pe-Pero ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy la indicada? ¿Por qué yo? E-Es decir, no creo que lo sea.

—Claro que lo eres. No tienes por qué dudarlo.

El silenció gobernó por unos segundos, —Es soló que… n-no estoy muy convencida de ello.

— ¿Por qué?

—Humm… di-digamos que soy vigilada casi todo el tiempo, no pu-puedo salir tan fácilmente de casa y… tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer— bajo la cabeza y exhaló — El ser un héroe… es una responsabilidad muy grande. No sé si…

—Entiendo— ella sonrió cálidamente—Tienes miedo— La chica se quedó en silencio — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — La azabache asintió de nuevo — ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

— ¿Di-Disculpa? — volvió su vista a la pequeña.

—Tu corazón ¿Alguna vez lo has escuchado? — cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Ella sonrió débilmente, esas palabras le recordaban tanto. —To-Todo el tiempo

— ¿Y qué te dice ahora?

Suspiró de nuevo —Que a-acepte, que todo estará bien, que…— se acercó a la ventana y observó a la bella ciudad de París — que lo haga por ellos, para que estén a salvo —

Sonrió por su respuesta y se colocó a un lado de ella —No voy a decirte que no tendrás problemas con ello, que todo será muy fácil y que no se correrán peligros, porque no es así. Como tú lo has dicho es una responsabilidad muy grande, pero ¿Sabes? No estarás sola, tendrás a otros héroes acompañándote, aprenderás con ellos y yo estaré aquí para ti. Yo confió en ti.

Sintió una calidez en su pecho, misma que la hizo sonreír. Fijo su mirada en las calles, en el cielo, en las luces que brindaban un hermoso efecto a la ciudad y por último a las personas que aún estaban fuera. —Lo- Lo haré— dijo con determinación y se giró hacía la creatura.

— ¡Muy bien! — el kwami dio una vuelta en señal de alegría siendo observada por su nueva compañera.

— ¡Ah! P-Por cierto, no me he presentado, lo siento. Mi nombre es Soleil. Mucho gusto— Extendió una de sus manos hacía ella, pero de inmediato se sintió tonta por su acción —Lo siento— quiso retirar su mano, cuando Maitti tomo uno de sus dedos

—Encantada de conocerte Soleil— respondió el kwami riendo —Ahora qué tal si nos conocemos un poco más. Háblame de ti— dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

…

Esta vez la profesora Fältskog no había tenido consideración dejar toda es tarea para mañana era un verdadero castigo. El rubio bostezo por el aburrimiento.

—Ya no quiero hacer esto— se recostó en su cama.

—Has tardado bastante esta vez— dijo el kwami negro mientras comía.

—Lo sé— volvió a bostezar— ¡Ya se! Iré con Soleil, podría hablar con ella.

—Que te diviertas— Plagg seguía con lo suyo.

El chico rodo los ojos ante el comentario desinteresado de su kwami. Caminó a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, se detuvo. La azabache había regresado hace poco, lo más probable era que estuviera cansada y a pesar de eso estaría haciendo su tarea. Sonrió por ello. —Hablaré con ella otro día— dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de si — ¿Qué tal si salimos a patrullar?

—Pero, mi queso— le proporciono un gran abrazo al trozo que tenía.

—Terminaras cuando regresemos— el ojiverde se acercó a él y Plagg suspiró dándose por vencido.

…

— ¡Es asombroso! Lo puedes utilizar a tu favor e incluso significaría una ventaja.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —abrazó sus piernas acercándolas a su pecho.

—Claro que sí. Apuesto que eres muy buena.

—Gracias Maitti.

—De nada —el kwami blanco la miró atenta durante varios segundos, cuando por fin habló—Discúlpame si te incomodo ¿Podría hacerte otra pregunta? —Ella asintió— ¿Por qué cubres tu rostro?

—E-Es… yo…— la joven titubeaba

—No te sientas obligada a responder, no quiero forzarte. Lo siento.

La joven guardo silencio por un momento. Maitti era adorable y le transmitía mucha confianza. Estaría con ella por algún tiempo por lo que no tenía sentido ocultarle las cosas, no obstante, no podría decirle todo esta noche; le costaba hablar de ello. —E-Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte— respiro profundo— Y respecto a la pregunta, es por…— sin terminar de hablar, respiro de nuevo y comenzó a apartar su cabello lentamente hasta quitarlo de su cara por completo, escuchando el jadeo del kwami.

La pequeña se acercó y tocó su rostro con delicadeza haciendo que la chica se tensará un poco. Ignoró esa acción —Pero q…

—Por eso debo mantenerlo escondido, es la principal razón—hizo a un lado su cabello y bajo la cabeza.

Maitti entendió que la chica no se sentía cómoda, así que decidió no preguntar más. — Yo puedo ayudar.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la miró — ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Si— sonrió — ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

—No lo sé, yo… De cualquier forma voy a seguir ocultándolo.

—Comprendo. Pero podría significar un problema para ocultar tu identidad ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí— sonrió—Esta bien, puedes hacerlo.

El kwami blanco puso sus manos sobre su rostro. Decidió cerrar los ojos para poco después sentir una gran calidez reconfortante en todo su cuerpo.

—Termine.

Abrió los ojos y vio la cálida sonrisa del kwami.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió aún más. No necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para saber si había funcionado, lo había sentido.

—Ahora ¿Te parece si practicamos?

— ¿Practicar?

—Así es. Te explicaré: Te transformarás y saldremos a la ciudad. Quiero que empieces a adaptarte, yo te guiaré. Aún faltan más cosas por decir, pero lo haré en el camino.

Soleil la miraba confundida. No lograba entender del todo.

Maitti bajo al suelo y le indicó que levantará la cajita y el broche. Este último tenía forma de corazón, con un símbolo de infinito acompañándolo y plateado. —Ponte el broche. Siguió su instrucción y lo colocó en la parte izquierda de su pecho. —Ahora solo di: ¡Maitti, transfórmame!

—De-De acuerdo… Maitti, transfórmame.

…

Le encantaba la vista de la ciudad por la noche, iluminada y bastante tranquila, era genial. Saltaba de techo en techo sintiendo la brisa nocturna golpear su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse fuera por mucho más tiempo, sin embargo, tenía deberes. Esta vez, procuro no alejarse mucho de su hogar.

Paro en la terraza de un edificio maravillándose con la el brillo de la luna, se sentía libre y relajado. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y se preparó para regresar a casa. En su camino de vuelta, trataba de resolver algunos ejercicios del último tema que le quedaba, no obstante, un movimiento atrajo su atención. Se detuvo y busco con la mirada a ese algo o alguien; pudo visualizar a una persona de blanco saltando y corriendo por los techos, al igual que él, alejándose cada vez más. Sin pensarlo corrió detrás de esa persona, pero no logro alcanzarla, finalmente la perdió de vista.

…

—Y ¿Cómo voy a llevarte conmigo? — La azabache buscaba la forma de que Maitti no fuera vista. Llevarla en la mochila no era una buena opción y tampoco tenía un bolso.

—Puedo ocultarme entre tu ropa, soy pequeña— rio levemente.

Eso no la convencía, en su ropa, sin un lugar fijo, podría lastimarla o aplastarla—Tengo una idea. —Se dirigió a su pequeño armario y busco. —Aquí esta— dijo mientras le mostraba la prenda.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es una camiseta— Era holgada, de tirantes y de color blanco. Señaló el bolsillo en la parte superior izquierda.

—Es una buena idea— el kwami sonrió.

— ¿Estarás cómoda con esto? — dijo dudando de su plan.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Es lo suficientemente grande.

—Por cierto ¿Comes? ¿Qué es lo que comes?

Maitti soltó una risita —Si, yo también como. Pues verás, lo que como es fruta principalmente, sobre todo las fresas y las manzanas, el chocolate también puede ser una opción.

—Humm… creo que puedo conseguir cualquiera de esos tres. Espérame por favor. Me cambiaré, buscaré tu comida y nos iremos a la escuela.

El kwami asintió y esperó sentada en la cama de la chica.

…

Soleil estaba en el baño de su escuela. Las clases habían terminado y no quedaban muchas personas en las instalaciones. Adrien y ella se habían quedado un poco más ya que necesitaban buscar ciertos libros en la biblioteca.

—Maitti— susurró.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo asomándose desde el bolsillo de la chica, apartando un poco el buzo que llevaba.

— Me dirás si-si necesitas algo ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes.

Ella asintió. —También ¿P-Podrías explicarme, de nuevo, que es lo que tengo que hacer? Por favor.

—Sí. Como te había dicho antes; solo entrarás en acción cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, para ser precisa, cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir requieran de más ayuda. Y sobre todo, tu principal objetivo es proteger los Miraculous de ambos.

—Pe-Pero ¿Cómo sabré cuando necesiten ayuda?

—Tranquila. De eso me encargo yo.

—Gracias Maitti. —

—De nada.

—Aun no-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

—Lo sé. Pero no tiene por qué estresarte — Sonrió— Regresemos— El kwami volvió a su escondite y la joven salió del lugar.

…

—Muy bien Paulette, hemos terminado por el día de hoy. Estas más que lista para él campeonato de gimnasia— su entrenadora se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Ganaré, se lo aseguro. No voy a fallar— dijo sonriendo.

—Me alegra oír eso, confió en ti. — La soltó—Recuerda que es en una semana.

—Ya sé. Siempre lo tengo presente.

Otra chica caminaba hacia ellas con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente cambio su expresión al hablarle a su entrenadora— Ya he terminado entrenadora.

—Entonces eso significa que pueden irse a casa. Descansen y nos vemos mañana.

Ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y dejaron el gimnasio

No muy lejos de ahí, Paulette esperaba el autobús cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

— ¡Paulette!

— ¡Oh! Julie, eres tu— le sonrió a la recién llegada. — ¿A qué se debe que vengas a mí?

—Que estoy cansada de que siempre estés molestándome y sintiéndote la reina. Todas estamos hartas. — se cruzó de brazos.

—Julie, Julie, Julie. ¿Acaso es envidia lo que puedo ver en ti? Ya acéptalo, ni tu ni las otras están a mi altura, soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a este equipo.

Dio un par de pasos para cercarse —Eso no es…

Paulette la interrumpió —Si lo es, esa es la verdad y la entrenadora lo sabe. Abre los ojos, soy la esperanza del equipo. Fuiste la mejor, pero ahora ya no le importas a nadie. Tanto es así que la entrenadora ha decidido que no vayas al campeonato.

— ¿Qué? — sintió una punzada en el corazón haciendo que sus ojos comenzarán a arder.

—Así es. Tu accidente hizo que perdieras muchas horas de entrenamiento y el campeonato está cerca ¿Enserio creíste que te dejaría participar? — rio al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Pero he estado practicando tanto, todos los días, muchas horas… ¡No! Ella no haría eso— su visión era borrosa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Eh? — El autobús se detuvo frente a ellas.

—Yo la convencí de ello. —Tomó sus cosas— Adiós— Paulette subió al autobús, no sin antes darle una última mirada y sonreírle con arrogancia, dejando a la joven llorando en el suelo.

…

Adrien y Soleil caminaban directo a la salida con varios libros extra en sus mochilas, en realidad el chico los había pedido y ella se ofreció para llevar algunos a lo que el rubio acepto.

—Fue un buen día ¿No lo crees? — dijo sonriendo.

Tenía razón, no había sido malo, exceptuando las ocasiones en que la señorita Bourgeois la había hecho caer de nuevo, todo estuvo bien. —Sí, lo fue.

—Llamaré a Gorilla— el ojiverde sacó su teléfono cuando escucharon gritos cercanos. Observaron como las personas corrían y se escondían. Él frunció el ceño y le indicó a la azabache que lo siguiera de vuelta al edificio.

…

—Hola señorita— dijo el felino acercándose a la chica que caminaba en la calle.

Ella vestía un leotardo de color verde con mangas y medias negras ligeramente traslucidas decoras con pedrería plateada y un listón que recogía su cabello del mismo color que el leotardo.

—Lo lamento, pero estoy aquí para evitar que sigas aterrorizando a la gente. Haz esto más fácil para los dos y detente ¿De acuerdo?

La chica corrió hacía Chat para atacar, no obstante, las esquivo sin dificultades.

—Buen intento, pero…

Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su estómago que logró derribarlo — _¿Qué sucedió?_ — A pesar de estar en el suelo pudo ver como la akumatizada daba saltos hacia atrás para alejarse.

— _Es rápida y muy ágil_ — se levantó veloz— Eso es sorprendente, aunque yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Atacó a la joven, sin embargo, no lograba tocarla.

—Eres buena ¿Humm…?

—Gymnastique. — sonrió astuta.

—Gusto en conocerte.

Ella no respondió y continuó con sus ataques. Utilizaba las lámparas de la calle y algunos tubos que salían de los edificios para impulsarse.

— _También tiene muy buen equilibrio._

De repente, un yo-yo apareció enredándose en sus piernas haciéndola caer.

—Justo a tiempo Ladybug— habló su compañero.

—Lo sé— sonrió.

— ¿De verdad creen que pueden detenerme con eso? — La villana se paró de manos y volvió a saltar hacía atrás llevándose a la heroína con ella.

— ¡Ladybug! — el ojiverde fue tras ambas chicas.

La mariquita seguía siendo arrastrada hasta que de repente se detuvo y escuchó pasos detrás de ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — su compañero la ayudo a incorporarse.

—Si— dijo mientras revisaba su alrededor — ¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sé.

Frunció el ceño —Será mejor que la encontremos lo antes posible.

…

— ¡Por favor, detente! — la joven corría por las calles tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

— ¿Ahora quién es la mejor Paulette? ¿Quién está llorando ahora? — se ría de lo patética que se veía huyendo.

— ¿Julie? — redujo su velocidad para girarse dándole la oportunidad de saltar frente a ella obstaculizando su paso.

—Te alcance— le dio una sonrisa ladina produciéndole miedo. La tomó de los brazos y se la llevo.

Cerca de ahí una joven observó atentamente procurando no ser vista. — ¿Fue una buena idea seguirla?

—Claro que si, tal vez Chat Noir y Ladybug necesiten ayuda— le dijo el kwami.

La azabache asintió y decidió seguirla, esperando que todo estuviera bien. Aunque no pudo evitar un pensamiento fugaz, pues no llegaría a todas sus clases — _Estoy en problemas._

 **...**

—Sabía que te encantarían. Sé que los listones son tus favoritos ¿Verdad? — se burló.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, suéltame! — La joven derramaba lágrimas. Colgaba desde lo alto de un edificio. Estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Tan pronto? — soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Déjala ir! — Los héroes de París finalmente llegaron.

—Humm… yo creo que no— dijo al mismo tiempo que balanceaba a la chica.

— ¡Detente! — la peliazul dio un paso hacia adelante extendiendo su mano.

— ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Los miraculous! — ordenó Hawk Moth.

—Entreguen sus Miraculous y la liberaré— la movió de nuevo y el listón comenzó a romperse.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! — Paulette gritó con todas su fuerzas asustando a ambos héroes.

—Cualquier movimiento innecesario hará que la suelte— frunció el ceño.

— _Piensa Ladybug_ — sentía la angustia en todo su cuerpo — Chat, tenemos que ceder para salvar a la chica. Lo haremos al mismo tiempo. —Dijo sin molestarse en susurrar, puesto que parecería extraño y no quería arriesgarse.

En un principio él rubio captó el mensaje, pero pasando algunos segundos y manteniendo la mirada de la mariquita por fin lo hizo. —De acuerdo.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? Te los daremos.

—Excelente— se alejó de Paulette y camino hacia ellos viendo como estos hacían lo mismo. Una vez que estuvo lo bastante alejada de la víctima el plan se puso en marcha.

— ¡Ahora!

Chat Noir arremetió contra la akumatizda y la ojiazul tomó el listón percatándose que estaba a punto de desgarrarse por completo.

— ¡Te tengo! Estas a salvo— dijo tendida boca abajo sujetándola —No te preocupes vas a ¡Ah! — sintió un gran peso en su espalda, el cual le provocó mucho dolor.

—Será mejor que la sueltes— Gymnastique presionó más su pie contra ella.

— ¡No! — dijo adolorida.

—Si es así como lo quieres…

— ¡Alejate de ella! — El rubio la golpeo logrando apartarla— ¡Vete de aquí!

Sin objetar, la mariquita cortó el listón, subió y cargó a la joven para después marcharse.

…

Soleil, quien estaba no muy lejos de ahí, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Ladybug irse con la chica, sin embargo, también le preocupaba Chat Noir. Divisaba como el joven héroe luchaba contra la villana, pero tenía problemas para vencerla. Finalmente, el felino fue vencido y atado por ella.

— ¿Maitti? — llamó la azabache.

El kwami supo lo que su nueva portadora iba a preguntar. —De acuerdo Soleil. Esta será tu primera misión.

La tímida joven respiró profundo y asintió.

—Tranquila, estaré contigo. Solo confía en ti— finalizó sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias— sonrió de vuelta — Bien hagámoslo ¡Maitti, transfórmame!

…

El ojiverde, quien colgaba al igual que aquella chica, tenía una expresión de fastidio. En realidad estaba molesto consigo mismo, pues no había durado mucho en la pelea —Vaya héroe que soy. —Se retorció tratando de escapar hasta que pudo liberar uno de sus brazos, contento con ello, decidió mecerse para sujetarse de la orilla del edificio y subir. No tardó en darse cuenta del error que había cometido: el listón se estaba desgarrando. —No, no, no por favor. — fijo su vista en aquella rotura con la esperanza de que no siguiera su camino, no obstante, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Se rompió y lo último que hizo fue extender su brazo y cerrar los ojos. Si era sincero, deseaba que su compañera de ojos azules viniera en su rescate, pero si era realista… tal vez esta vez no llegaría, solo le quedaba esperar el impacto, y al parecer este tampoco llego.

La calidez que sintió su mano hizo que abriera sus ojos encontrándose con la gran vista de París; después, miro hacia arriba y vio un par de ojos de un dorado brillante así como el cabello largo que caía de sus hombros. Lo subió con cuidado para luego desatarlo.

Mientras se quitaba totalmente el listón observó a la joven. Vestía un traje blanco con decorados dorados y una cauda que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme— sonrió el felino.

Ella asintió y se fue del lugar sin darle tiempo al gato de decir algo más. Entonces, recordó a la persona de blanco que vio la noche anterior y sonrió aún más — _Parece que hay una nueva heroína en París_. —Pronto se deshizo de sus pensamientos. Tenía que ir con Ladybug.

…

La mariquita lanzaba golpes y patadas que eran contrarrestados por Gymnastique — ¿Dónde está Chat Noir?

La villana sonrió con burla —Esta colgando. Fue muy fácil atraparlo— se acercó a ella —Necesito que me des tu Miraculous así podré ir por el de él y terminar de una vez por todas para poder ir tras Paulette. ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — La peliazul corrió e hizo el gesto de golpearla, está la esquivo pero no logro hacer lo mismo con la patada baja de la heroína, fue derribada. Ladybug aprovecho la oportunidad — ¡Lucky Charm!

Apareció una botella de aceite de color rojo con puntos negros, la cual atrapó —Genial, ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? —Buscó entre todo el lugar esperando encontrar la forma de usar el objeto. — ¡Eso es! — Entonces la peliazul vertió el aceite en todo el suelo y también en su yo-yo.

Vio como la akumatizada se levantaba lista para luchar volviendo al intercambio de golpes. Sin darse cuenta, la Gymnastique se acercaba al área cubierta por aceite mientras saltaba y hacia piruetas. Sus manos y pies se llenaban de aquel líquido.

— ¿Qué es esto? — froto sus manos.

— ¡Deja de jugar y tráeme los Miraculous! —Hawk Moth gruñía.

No importa. Basta de juegos — dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el yo-yo, sin embargo la mariquita no lucia sorprendida. Intentó apoderarse del arma, no obstante, se le resbalaba de las manos. Al ver que era inútil quiso volver a arremeter contra la ojiazul cayendo en el intento. — ¡Grrr!

—Se acabó— Ladybug se acercó a ella para buscar el objeto que tenía al akuma.

Veloz, Gymnastique se levantó preparada para golpearla, pero fue acorralada por la vara y el cuerpo del felino, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo, pues lo golpeó en el abdomen liberándose y alejándose torpemente con su arma.

—Se supone que te deje balanceando— los miro con furia.

—Digamos que tengo muchos amigos— le dio un guiño al mismo tiempo que Ladybug hacía girar su yo-yo.

—Aunque sean dos, no son rivales para mí— se puso en guardia — Además, ahora tengo esto. —agitó la vara del rubio.

El chico sonrió— Y yo tengo esto— le mostró el collar que tenía en sus manos para después dárselo a su compañera.

—Pensé que el akuma podría estar ahí ya que era el único objeto que tenía— le dijo. Luego, fijo su vista nuevamente en la villana— Y viendo tu expresión puedo asegurarlo.

—Gracias Chat— la peliazul lo rompió haciendo que la mariposa saliera y aleteará frente a ellos.

A pesar de todo, Gymnastique trató de correr hacía ellos, solo para caer de rodillas.

—Has hecho mucho daño pequeño akuma. — Con ello la ojiazul lo purificó y lanzó la botella de aceite al cielo regresando todo a la normalidad.

— ¡Bien hecho! —Chocaron sus puños. Una vez más habían salvado el día.

…

Terminada la misión Chat Noir regresaba a la escuela. Llegó a un callejón cerca de las instalaciones, se destransformó y siguió su camino.

Había pensado en contarle a Ladybug sobre la nueva compañera que tendrían, pero al final no lo hizo. Fue extraño el que se fuera tan rápido, no pudo preguntar nada, sin embargo, la verían de nuevo y ella se presentaría. No había prisa alguna, ya hablarían con ella más adelante.

— ¿Adrien? — la azabache lo llamó acercándose lentamente.

El chico le sonrió y se acercó a ella —Lamento la demora— colocó una de sus manos en su hombro. La joven se puso tensa y esta vez el ojiverde lo notó. — _¿Cuántas veces ocurrió eso?_ —Por ahora lo dejaría pasar. — ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí. — se situó a su lado.

…

 **Quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Disculpen (otra vez) por la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió y no he podido escribir la historia (pido prestada la computadora de mi hermano). Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	17. Capítulo 17 Primera Navidad

**Capítulo 17**

 **Primera Navidad**

 **Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

Había llegado el invierno a París y con ello el comienzo de una fecha de felicidad y armonía. Adornados la casas, calles y monumentos con luces y esferas de colores. En las casa se colocaban los bellos árboles de Navidad y la preparación de una celebración con toda la familia.

Dentro de la mansión Agreste se podía observar a Nathalie y a un joven ojiverde en el vestíbulo. Una azabache salió de su habitación de manera sigilosa en dirección a donde se encontraba el rubio. Al llegar se encontró con un hermoso árbol adornado con esferas y luces de colores mientras Adrien colocaba una grande y dorada estrella en la punta.

— ¿Qué te parece? — el chico la saco de sus pensamientos

— E-es… muy bonito — dijo la joven con su vista en el árbol.

— ¿Enserio? hice todo lo que pude para que quedara bien — él sonrió.

— Ya veo — dijo la chica admirando la decoración.

Él mantuvo su vista en ella, estaba pensando, podía asegurarlo. Tiempo atrás no se atrevió a indagar, pero ahora tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacerse preguntas — ¿Qué sucede?

— E-Es solo que… — calló no consideraba buena idea expresarse

— Es solo que… ¿Qué? — Insistió, sin embargo, ella bajo la cabeza. Adrien sabía, presentía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era importante — Soleil, tranquila puedes decirme, somos amigos ¿No es así? Confía en mí — sonrió a la joven

— Bueno… y-yo… e-es solo que… nunca he celebrado la Navidad o alguna otra festividad...o algo parecido — comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

— ¿De verdad? — Él pregunto, Soleil asintió suavemente.

No podía creer que ella no haya celebrado la Navidad, a pesar de que su padre era serio, gracias a su madre siempre la celebraban y era una de las mejores fechas del año. Pero, estaba seguro que no era oportuno preguntar sobre sus padres. Si, conocía a la señora Coste, quien parecía una mujer agradable, no había escuchado nada sobre su padre, si se lo imaginaba podría ser que no esté con ellas por una razón no muy buena, siendo triste para la azabache. Así que si ella no había mencionado nada sobre su madre, él no mencionaría nada sobre su padre, por respeto. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el resto? — le dijo el rubio

— Si…si no es molestia para ti — dijo la chica quien se notaba emocionada

Adrien sonrió ante aquella reacción — Claro que no. Ven buscaremos más esferas.

…

Ahora que podía celebrar Navidad estaba muy emocionada, ya sabía a quienes dar obsequios y tenía una gran ilusión de ver sus rostros cuando estuvieran en sus manos. Ya que no contaba con mucho dinero, haría los regalos con sus propias manos. La azabache meditaba que regalos podría hacer solamente con el material que tenía a su alcance. Sacó una caja llena de cosas que podrían considerarse como basura, no obstante, ella no pensaba lo mismo. Pensando en la personalidad de cada uno y lo que tal vez les gustaría, comenzó a trabajar.

Después de varias horas trabajando encerrada en su habitación, Soleil y Maitti habían terminado, realizaron tres regalos: un hermoso abanico de color negro con pedrería de fantasía plateada que había conseguido con anterioridad, colocadas en el país del abanico y justo en el ojo se encontraba una linda cadena con cuentas de cristal. El segundo era un cuaderno de dibujo de un tamaño moderado a modo de cartera, la portada estaba decorada con salpicadura de pintura de color rojo, negro y morado, ya que eran los únicos colores que pudo encontrar. Y por último el tercer regalo, era un colgante para celular. Uso el trozo de un hilo negro grueso, el dije era una piedra circular de color negro, aunque sobresalían varios colores brillantes, bastante extraña a su parecer, que había sacado de un anillo que había encontrado en uno de sus cajones, ella no utilizaba joyería y no era de su madre así que no le importo destruirlo para hacer el dije, esta piedra estaba rodeada de un aro de metal plateado haciendo que la piedra sobresaliera. Felices con lo que consiguieron hacer descansaron un poco.

Recostadas en la cama, miró a su pequeña compañera e hizo una nota mental, tenía conseguir una caja de chocolates para ella. Con los días que habían pasado juntas, notó cuanto adoraba los chocolates y a pesar de ello, aun no asimilaba por completo el hecho de ser una superheroína; la portadora del Miraculous del amor y la luz, le había dicho su kwami alado. La única misión que tuvo fue cuando salvo a Chat Noir, no había tenido que intervenir desde esa vez. Aún seguía con muchas interrogantes, pero tendría respuestas con el tiempo o eso le había dicho Maitti.

También tendría que conseguir algunos dulces para Alya, Nino y Marinette. Pues no los conocía lo suficiente como para animarse a hacer algo para ellos. Ladybug y Chat Noir; quería darles algo por todo lo que hacen. Quería darle regalos a todos sus compañeros de clase y eso incluía a Chloé y Sabrina, no obstante no tenía los recursos suficientes. Utilizaría sus ahorros para lo que alcanzará. Estaba tan entusiasmada con ello.

—Maitti— llamó la joven.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que a los chicos les gusten los dulces?

— Yo creo que sí. No te preocupes. Estarán encantados

— Tienes razón.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar para poder comprar los otros y entregarlos. Cerró los ojos cuando recordó algo. — ¿Maitti?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué crees que le guste al señor Agreste? ¿Crees que deba darle algo? ¿Se enojará? — Sinceramente, el señor Agreste la intimidaba.

—Son muy buenas preguntas.

…

Después de pedir el permiso para salir de compras, su mamá la volvió a sorprender al ceder, se llevó el regalo para Nathaniel y compró las cajas de dulces para los otros, además de un café colombiano. Al salir le pidió al chófer de su madre que fuera a varias direcciones, una vez más Adrien la había ayudado. Le agradó ver la sonrisa de los chicos al recibir un regalo, no tuvo el valor para darles a todos, pero si a los más cercanos. Una hora después llegó a casa. Antes de bajar del auto le dio una caja de dulces al chófer deseándole una feliz Navidad.

Entraba a la mansión sutilmente, hasta que una voz la llamó.

—Señorita Soleil.

—Señorita Nathalie. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes. Su madre me pidió que le avisara que llegará tarde.

La joven bajo la cabeza—Entiendo. Gracias.

La pelinegra asintió, sin embargo, no se marchó.

Se quedó de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. Quería celebrarlo con todos, en especial con su madre, esperaba que llegara a tiempo. Continúo sumergida en sus pensamientos sin notar que la puerta se abrió empujándola.

El rubio entro despacio buscando con la mirada aquello que le dificulto abrir la puerta encontrándose con la joven —Lo siento Soleil, ¿Te lastime? — el chico lucia avergonzado.

—N-no, estoy bien.

El ojiverde sonrió a la azabache, entro por completo a la casa y camino hacia la ojiazul deteniéndose frente a ella —Nathalie... ¿Mi padre se encuentra en casa?

—Por ahora no, pero regresara pronto— dijo seria la asistente

—Ya veo... estaré en mi recamara. — Se desanimó y subió a su habitación cabizbajo. La asistente se retiró del vestíbulo yendo a su oficina. La chica se quedo de pie recordando la expresión del joven, nunca le había gustado ver a las personas tristes, mucho menos al rubio — _Creo que es un buen momento_ — subió a su cuarto y tomó la bolsa que era para su amigo.

…

El ojiverde se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, — ¿Por qué siempre está ausente?

— ¿Estas bien Adrien? — el pequeño Kwami se acercó a su portador.

—Si Plagg, solo algo cansado. — Sin embargo el rubio no se refería a lo físico. Un suave ruido se escuchó desde la puerta. —Plagg escóndete— De inmediato supo de quien se trataba pues solo alguien llamaba a la puerta de esa forma. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a la azabache cabizbaja.

—Hola Soleil... ¿Qué sucede? — espero su respuesta.

—Humm... Y-yo... So-solo… — no sabía que decirle, ella solo quería hacerle estar con él que no se sintiera solo, estar solo era horrible. La chica se dio valor para poder hablar — ¿Pu-puedo hacerte co-compañía? — Esperaba que no se molestara por culpa de sus palabras

Se sorprendió por su petición, aunque le gustaba que ella quisiera quedarse con él. — ¡Claro! Entra. — Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Gracias. — La tímida joven entro a su recamara con precaución.

—Y... Que deseas hacer, como veras tengo muchas cosas — el joven dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, puesto que no estaba preparado para su llegada.

—No te pre-preocupes, puedes s-seguir con lo que hacías yo estaré aquí— la chica camino hacia el sofá y tomo asiento manteniendo oculto el obsequio.

—Gracias pero...no estaba haciendo nada así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes caminar por la habitación si lo deseas—Extendió sus manos invitándola a pasear por su cuarto.

La azabache comenzó a caminar hacia la computadora de su amigo mientras este la observaba, no obstante, se angustio cuando observo la mano del kwami sobresalir de una taza de porcelana que estaba en la mesa del ordenador — _¿No pudo encontrar un mejor lugar para esconderse?_

—Esta es tu ¿Computadora? ¿Verdad? — dijo observando los monitores apagados.

— ¿Eh?... A s-si —Se ponía cada vez más nervioso al ver que se acercaba inconscientemente a la taza. De pronto esta comenzó a moverse a la orilla de la mesa — _No puede ser_.

—Creo que... son muchas pantallas para mí—Se preparaba para actuar por si Soleil se daba cuenta del movimiento de la pieza de porcelana, la cual ya estaba en la orilla solo faltaba que Plagg saliera y se escondiera rápidamente en otra parte.

— ¿Qué extraño? — Escuchó la voz de la chica.

— ¿Que sucede? — Él la miró, ella se encontraba observando la taza.

—Esa taza... se encontraba aquí. — Señalo el lugar la joven. Se acercó a la pieza de porcelana e intento tomarla con cuidado. Adrien estaba sudando frío mientras la observaba; esperaba que Plagg ya no estuviera ahí. Antes de que tocara la taza esta cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, ambos se quedaron petrificados.

—Lo-lo siento no...no era mi in-intensión ro-romperla—Trataba de explicar. La reacción de la joven le pareció graciosa y él comenzó a reír. Detuvo su actuar y miro al rubio reír, sonriendo al verlo de esa manera. Alegre.

El chico se calmó poco a poco —Tranquila, ni siquiera la tocaste, no es tu culpa. — Caminó, se situó junto a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro —Fue un accidente— ella lo miro y asintió —Levantaré las piezas.

—Te-te ayudaré— Los dos chicos limpiaron la zona — _Al parecer Plagg logro irse_ — Terminaron de limpiar y tomaron asiento en el sillón. Observaban la nieve caer a través de la gran ventana de la recamara del joven.

— ¿Cre-crees que podamos salir? Es decir, solo en el patio de la mansión — habló la azabache.

— Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dijo curioso.

—Me-me gustaría poder jugar con la nieve— susurró

—Entonces vamos— dijo sonriendo.

Una vez fuera de la mansión. Ambos se hincaron y jugaron con la nieve que cubría el patio y algunas partes de la casa. Le sugirió a su amiga el hacer figuras de nieve o un ángel de nieve explicándole como se hacían. Al final Soleil opto por hacer un muñeco de nieve.

A pesar de no mostrar su rostro, el rubio podía sentir la alegría de la chica al construir el muñeco, podría atreverse a decir que incluso estaba sonriendo. Trabajaban juntos para dar forma a la nieve. Después de un tiempo apreciaron lo que habían creado.

—Yo… lo imaginaba de otra forma— dijo el ojiverde mientras miraba el supuesto muñeco de nieve.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Al seguir mirando, la cabeza del muñeco se resbalaba de su lugar para finalmente caer al piso. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que la risa del chico se hizo presente. Ella sonrió al verlo feliz.

Seguirían jugando con la nieve, pero Nathalie los llamó — Jóvenes. La cena esta lista.

 **...**

Todos se encontraban en la gran mesa del comedor, Ambos padres llegaron a tiempo y se encontraban sentados juntos, después Nathalie quien había sido invitada por el señor Agreste y por último los chicos quienes se encontraban sentados frente a frente. En la mesa había un gran banquete a pesar de que las personas eran pocas. La ojiplata y el ojiazul comenzaron a discutir sobre los negocios, los demás permanecían callados. Soleil pudo notar que el ánimo del su amigo decayó de nuevo. El joven tenía una expresión triste y no había tocado su comida. La azabache espero a que él indicara que había terminado y lo llamo. Esta vez sí entregaría el regalo

—A-Adrien— habló un poco nerviosa. La miro esperando que continuara.

— ¿P-podrías acompañarme? — Pidió amablemente.

La observo confundido aceptando al final —Claro— Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos avisando de su retiro a los adultos. Se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación de la joven y entraron.

Era la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto, le parecía tan… vacío. Los muebles eran muy sencillos y eran pocos. No había decoración alguna, se veía tan monótono. La azabache ofreció asiento al rubio en su cama y abrió el cajón donde tenía la pequeña bolsa camino hacia é, luego se sentó a su lado, de modo que pudiera observarlo.

Soleil respiro profundo y se armó de valor para poder entregarle aquello —A-Adrien yo... bueno… humm...

Él la miraba extrañado — ¿Que sucede?

—Yo... — Las palabras no salían de su boca —Yo... — Cerro los ojos y extendió sus manos mostrándole el regalo. —To-to-tómalo— es lo único que pudo pronunciar.

El ojiverde dudo por unos segundos, sin embargo, al final tomo la bolsita con cuidado — ¿Es para mí? — Parecía algo obvio, no obstante, quería ella lo confirmara. Mantuvo el regalo en sus manos observando como asentía.

—La-lamento si no es de tu-tu agrado, pe-pero quería entregarte algo— La chica expreso bajando la cabeza. La miro por un momento y después desvió su mirada al obsequio entre sus manos, abrió la bolsa para ver su contenido. Se encontró con una cajita de cartón pintada de negro adornada con un listón plateado, hizo a un lado la bolsa y abrió la pequeña caja. Vio un colgante muy bonito y a la vez masculino; siguió observando la pieza por unos cuantos segundos y su mirada volvió a la azabache.

—Me gusta... de verdad... me gusta— él le sonrió y se acercó más a ella, tiempo atrás no notó la estatura de la joven, era una cabeza más baja que él. —Gracias. — Se inclinó un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Soleil.

Sintió que se ponía rígida por el contacto. Se arrepintió de inmediato y quiso alejarse, pues al parecer la había incomodado, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse, los brazos cautelosos de la chica lo rodearon con delicadeza correspondiéndole, él sonrió. Ambos sintieron una gran calidez muy agradable, misma que hizo que siguieran abrazados por varios segundos más.

Finalmente se separaron y la joven miro al suelo, un rubor adornaba su rostro que era cubierto por su cabello —De nada.

El mantuvo su sonrisa y su animó mejoró—Tú... ¿Lo hiciste? —Asintió de nuevo sin dejar de observar la reacción del chico.

—Entonces... me gusta mucho mas ahora— Adrien hizo más grande su sonrisa haciéndola sonreír también.

El ojiverde miro el colgante otra vez, sacó su celular y los alzo enfrente de Soleil, ella no entendía que estaba tratando de decirle — ¿Podrías colocárselo?... por favor— La azabache se ruborizo pero acepto su petición, tomo el colgante y comenzó a colocarlo de forma torpe, con manos temblorosas; estaba nerviosa debido a la cercanía y por las veces que rosaba sus manos. Eso tampoco pasó desapercibido por su amigo, puesto que en días anteriores notó reacciones parecidas ante su toque.

—Li-listo— menciono la joven.

—De verdad... Gracias—Le sonrió de forma dulce. Ella bajo la cabeza de nuevo

—No...no hay de que— subió la mirada.

El silencio gobernó por un momento hasta que el rubio lo rompió — ¿Podría preguntarte algo? —Ella asintió— ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cuando alguien te toca?

Lo pensó por un instante. Él lo había dicho antes, eran amigos y había confianza entre ellos.

Esperó su respuesta.

—E-Es… solo no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico con otras personas, no me siento cómoda. — Le había dicho una verdad a medias. Al final no pudo decirle el verdadero motivo.

—Ya veo. — El silencio volvió. Ella le había dicho algo que seguramente era personal y sintiéndose un poco culpable, decidió compartir algo también, a pesar de lo que había pensado en la tarde. — ¿Sabes? —Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación— Mi madre y yo solíamos adornar la casa y el árbol de Navidad juntos. Se respiraba una gran alegría siempre— hizo una pausa admirando la vista— Hasta que…—Sintió una mano temblorosa sobre su hombro.

Soleil había dudado sobre su acción, sin embargo, termino tocándolo. — De verdad no tienes por qué…— Fue cortada cuando la mano del joven se situó sobre la suya.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo, contarlo. Creo que ahora la confianza entre nosotros ha crecido y no tengo problema con ello — sonrió débilmente.

Guardo silencio, más que dispuesta a escuchar.

Él mantuvo su mano sobre la de ella —Hasta que desapareció hace un par de años. Desde entonces, en todas las celebraciones siento un gran vació. Sé que tengo a mi padre, pero él ha cambiado tanto desde ese día. Es frío y distante. —Suspiró —Y mi mamá… ella es hermosa… tan cálida, amable y muy amorosa… —respiró profundo—La extraño tanto. —Siguió mirando las iluminadas calles.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente. Soleil no sabía que decir, no había estado en una situación como esta en mucho tiempo—Me gustaría contarte algo sobre mi padre también —hablo sin pensar y el ojiverde se giró hacia ella —Pero… no sé nada sobre él y lo que puedo decirte es… que ha estado ausente desde que tengo memoria. N-No sé dónde está y mi mamá no habla de él cuando yo estoy presente e incluso se enoja cada vez que pregunto. —Soltó un suspiro —Lo único que sé es que se apellida Lumière, porque mi apellido es ese.

Ellos guardaron silencio de nuevo observando la bella ciudad de París, iluminada con luces de colores, cubierta por la nieve y adornos navideños.

—Me siento mejor. — Dijo el rubio —Me gusta hablar contigo.

—A mí también.

— ¡Cierto! — Dijo de repente el joven modelo—Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

—De-De acuerdo. — Espero serena en el mismo lugar hasta que llegó.

Con las manos tras su espalda se aproximó a ella —Cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos— sonreía travieso— Sin dudarlo hizo lo que le dijo y sintió un pequeño peso en sus manos. —Ahora puedes abrirlos.

La joven vio una caja entre sus manos de color verde y dorado, con un gran moño rojo.

—Sé que no es tan bueno como el que me diste, pero espero te guste— dijo feliz.

Examinó la caja. Eran chocolates. —Muchas gracias— sonrió— Lo aprecio mucho— abrazó la caja y la dejo descansar entre sus brazos —Me encanta.

— ¡Que bien! Pensé que tal vez no era lo correcto.

La chica se acercó a él, extendió un poco sus brazos y lo abrazó, sin estar nerviosa, sin dudas. Solo escuchó a su corazón. Esta vez fue el turno del joven rubio de sorprenderse. Ella le había dicho que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto y ya lo había tocado dos veces — _Tal vez soy la excepción_ — sonrió para sí y correspondió al abrazo sintiendo esa dulce calidez otra vez.

—Feliz Navidad Adrien. — dijo aun abrazada a él.

—Feliz Navidad Soleil—una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Ambos sabían que desde ese momento las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos. Habían abierto un poco sus corazones y estaban dispuestos a abrirlos por completo. La azabache, pensaba en el largo tiempo que paso sin sentirse tan cómoda y feliz con alguien. Y el rubio necesitaba bastantes abrazos en estos momentos. Tenían a alguien a quien acudir, sin temores, a partir de ahora. Se separaron sin ninguna prisa. La chica fue quien habló primero.

—Ahora tengo que irme... Voy a entregarles un obsequio a mi mamá y al señor Agreste.

— ¿También les darás uno? — Pregunto sorprendido. Sobre todo por la mención de su padre — _¿A mi padre?_

—Si... es un abanico... espero le guste. Y para el señor Agreste es un sobré mediano de café. — Pensó en su madre y en el papá de chico por un instante— ¿Crees que le guste el café?

—Claro que sí. Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

— ¿Adrien? —dijo la chica.

— ¿Si?

—Es solo que… compre dulces para Ladybug y Chat Noir… creo que no fue buena idea. Solo quería darles algo ya que siempre salvan a París, protegen a las persona y velando por nosotros. Pero no sé dónde encontrarlos.

El rubio sintió que su corazón se derretía, estaba enternecido. Nadie había tenido la idea de regalarle algo a los héroes y aquí estaba esta chica con esa intención y preocupándose por no poder entregarlos. —Te ayudaré a darles los obsequios. Déjamelo a mí. — Después de todo, tenía a uno enfrente, e incluso él podría entregarle el otro a Ladybug.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa

—De nada. Ahora vamos— Caminó a su lado —Tranquila, sé que les van a gustar— La joven asintió y partieron en la búsqueda de sus progenitores.

 **...**

Odile se encontraba hablando con Nathalie en la oficina de esta última. La asistente escuchaba con total atención, sin embrago, un sonido corto el habla de la rubia. Nathalie abrió la puerta dejando ver a Soleil.

— ¿Que sucede? — la rubia llamo la atención de su hija.

La azabache saludo a la asistente rápidamente. Respiro profundo, se acercó a su madre temblorosa y extendió la bolsa de regalo hacia la ojiplata —No quiero mo-molestar... solo que-quería entregarle esto.

La rubia observo extrañada a la chica que tenía en frente, después desvió su mirada a la asistente de su amigo. Tomó el presente en sus manos y sonrió —Gracias Soleil— sonrió para sí misma; se sorprendió cuando la rubia colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza dándole una leve caricia. Sonrió de nuevo —De nada y discúlpenme por la molestia— la joven comenzó a caminar — Permiso. — Y salió de esa oficina.

 **...**

Adrien bajaba las escaleras, pues buscaba a Nathalie y al estar a punto de llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con la señora Odile conversando con su chofer y entregándole una bolsa de regalo al hombre.

—Guárdalo.

—Entiendo señora.

Después de eso tomaron caminos distintos.

—Me alegro por ella— el rubio pensó en su amiga. Luego se dirigió a una oficina en busca de la mujer

 **...**

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama observando una caja decorada. Siendo sincero, no esperaba un regalo. Hace unas horas, Soleil había llegado, le deseo una feliz Navidad y le entrego la caja. Sonrió por el recuerdo.

La abrió con cuidado y se encontró con un pequeño cuaderno en forma de cartera, la portada le gustó mucho pues aunque de los colores que no eran muy vivos, esa combinación se veía bien. El tamaño y elegante diseño la hacía fácil de transportar. Era totalmente práctica. Le encantó.

—Siempre tan linda y amable. — Recordó el día que había encontrado a la azabache después de clases, cuando lo ayudo de emergencia y muchas otras ocasiones. — Nos vemos en unos días y Feliz Navidad, otra vez. — se dijo así mismo manteniendo su sonrisa.

 **...**

Los chicos se encontraban en el auto. Con la excusa de comprar algo, lograron salir. Su objetivo era buscar a los héroes de París. El ojiverde sabía que no tendrían éxito, no obstante, podría hacerse cargo. Soleil traía una manta sobre sus hombros pues a pesar de tener un suéter más, aun sentía un poco de frío. Traía consigo los dulces para ambos héroes y algunas cajas sobrantes. Siguieron vagando por las calles de París buscando a través de las ventanas a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Como ya sabía, no encontraron a ninguno de los dos, incluso esperaba que por alguna razón la mariquita apareciera, pero no fue así.

—Adrien. —Escuchó la voz de la joven y se giró para verla— ¿Podrías decirle al señor que se detenga? Por favor — dijo aun mirando por la ventana.

Intrigado hizo lo que pidió y le indicó a Gorilla que se detuviera. Cuando se detuvo la chica abrió la puerta y bajo del móvil, dejando las cosas dentro. Se acercó a un grupo de cuatro integrantes que estaban acurrucados en una acera.

—Bu-buenas noches— dijo con nerviosismo.

El mayor del grupo, que al parecer era un joven de no más de veinte años, fue quien respondió dubitativo —Buenas noches.

—Si-siento molestarlos, e-es solo que yo… humm…— suspiró al no encontrar las palabras— Vu-vuelvo enseguida.

Dio media vuelta y un poco más adelante se encontró con el modelo — ¿Qué sucede Soleil?

—Yo… ya vuelvo. — Con ello fue hacía el auto, tomó la bolsa con los dulces y la manta.

Caminó de regreso siendo seguida por el chico. Al llegar se hincó para quedar a la misma altura que ellos, mientras el rubio saludaba.

—Humm… yo quiero da-darles esto— ella le acercó la bolsa y la manta esperando que los tomara.

El chico la observaba desconcertado e inseguro, sin saber si aceptar. Sintió como los pequeños durmientes se acercaban más a él tratando de encontrar calor, haciendo que el dejará sus miedos. Acercó lentamente su mano y tomo aquellos objetos. Luego de tomarlos, vio cómo se quitaba el suéter que llevaba quedándose con una blusa holgada de mangas largas y también se lo entregó. Aquello hizo que dejará de estar a la defensiva y se relajara.

—Son… humm… a-algunos dulces. Lo siento, es lo único que traigo conmigo — dijo cabizbaja.

—Está bien. Gracias— dijo esta vez sonando más amable.

El ojiverde observo todo lo que la azabache había hecho, haciendo que se conmoviera y siguió su ejemplo. Se quitó el suéter y se acercó al grupo.

—Toma esto también— se hincó y mostró el suéter en sus manos sonriendo.

—Gracias. — dijo tomándolo.

Movió a los niños para poder abrigarlos, ganándose gruñidos de su parte haciéndolos sonreír. La chica se ofreció a ayudarlo a lo que él aceptó. Una vez abrigados dos de ellos, el tercero lo colocó entre sus brazos y Soleil se encargó de envolverlos a los cuatro con la manta.

—Muchas Gracias— dijo sonriendo al ver a los pequeños sin frío — Me llamó Henri.

—Mu-mucho gusto. Mi n-nombre es Soleil — respondió.

—Y yo soy Adrien. Encantado. — sonrió de vuelta.

Conversaron durante varios minutos. Supieron que él joven tenía diecinueve años y que los niños no eran sus hermanos, no tenían ningún parentesco, pero eran importantes para él y estaban esperando a alguien mayor, quien había ido a trabajar. Esa persona conseguía pequeños trabajos para poder conseguir comida y el cuidaba a los chicos. Podrían haber seguido por más tiempo, sin embargo, Gorilla llamó la atención del rubio.

—Hora de irse— le avisó a la joven.

—S-sí.

—Te-tenemos que irnos— dijo la azabache, si era sincera quería quedarse un poco más

—Lo entiendo. — Él sonrió —Muchas gracias por la manta y los dulces. A ellos les va a gustar mucho, y sobre todo… gracias por su compañía.

—No tienes que agradecer, es lo menos que podemos hacer— el ojiverde le dio una sonrisa débil.

Ambos chicos se levantaron listos para irse.

—Po-por cierto— dudo en decir aquello—Fe-feliz Navidad— fue secundada por su amigo.

Lo que al principio fue una sonrisa amarga, poco después se convirtió en una sincera y les deseo lo mismo a ellos. Los jóvenes se disponían a irse, pero la voz de Henri los detuvo.

— ¡Soleil! —Ella giró en su dirección—Le haces honor a tu nombre. Es bello y perfecto para ti.

No supo que responder. Sus palabras la sorprendieron y al final solo pudo agradecerle— Gra-gracias. A-Adiós.

—Adiós — dijo el joven de diecinueve años aun sonriendo.

Mientras caminaban al auto, Adrien pensó en aquellas personas en la misma situación que el chico que acababan de conocer. No se había percatado de esa parte de la ciudad de París. La Navidad era una fecha de felicidad y amor; de estar con la familia, sin embargo, había personas sin hogar, sin familia, con una gran tristeza en sus corazones. Al ver como Heri paso de tener una apariencia cansada y llena de miedos a una sonrisa de auténtica paz y alegría, a los niños dejando de temblar por el frío… lo hacía sentir feliz. Por último, repasó las palabras de Henri: tenía toda la razón. Soleil era el nombre perfecto para la chica con un gran y hermoso corazón que tenía al lado.

La joven interrumpió sus pensamientos— Creo que ahora no tengo nada que darles a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pero ellos…

Fue cortada por su amigo— ¿Sabes? Yo creo que ellos estarían orgullosos de lo que hiciste. Y eso es suficiente. — colocó una mono sobre su cabeza y le sonrió.

…

Después de desearle buenas noches a su amiga, entró de su habitación. El ojiverde llamó a su kwami y escucho un pequeño grito

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! — esa era la voz de Plagg.

El rubio camino hasta su sofá y encontró al pequeño kwami llorando desesperadamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué clase de ser, es capaz de hacer eso? — dijo aun llorando, sin embargo esta vez sonaba actuado.

— ¿De qué hablas Plagg?

—De esto. — Él le mostró un gran trozo de Camembert mugriento, lleno de tierra y polvo.

—Todo ese drama es por… ¿esto? — él rio.

—Tú nunca lo entenderías. — Indignado le dio la espalda a su portador.

Adrien rodó los ojos y toda la intención de acostarse en su cama fue interrumpida por una bolsa en ella. —Plagg ¿Qué es esto? — tomo la sucia bolsa de regalo.

—La encontré en el mismo bote de basura que este pobre queso— dijo con las orejas caídas.

No le sorprendía que su kwami vagara por algunas partes de la mansión o fuera de ella. La abrió sin ningún cuidado, después de todo, estaba en la basura. Sacó un abanico bastante bonito y una caja de lo que parecían ser dulces. Colocó las cosas a un lado y reviso la bolsa, tal vez podría encontrar una tarjeta para saber a quién pertenecía, sin embargo, no halló nada.

Volvió a sostener el abanico, observando cada parte que lo conformaba, cuando unas palabras cruzaron su mente — _Si... es un abanico... espero le guste._ — Tenía que ser el regalo que hizo Soleil. No había otra explicación y los dulces… quizás también fueran para su madre, — _Pero… ¿Por qué estaban en la basura?_

Puso todo en la bolsa y la guardó. Le preguntaría más adelante, no obstante, el enterarse de ello, la entristecería, es decir, celebró por primera vez la Navidad y uno de sus regalos terminó en la basura. Tendría que averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

El joven bostezó y se preparó para dormir —Ya déjalo Plagg. Tienes tu regalo de navidad que es mucho más grande que eso. Hay que descansar. —El kwami negro obedeció a regañadientes. —Buenas noches Plagg.

—Buenas noches.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, consideró que esta Navidad había sido una de las mejores que había tenido en los últimos años.

…

 **Quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	18. Capítulo 18 Kick-Boxer

**Capítulo 18**

 **Kick-Boxer**

 **Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

«Hablan en otro idioma»

…

Los chicos se encontraban concentrados en el tema que impartía la profesora Bustier. Una vez que el tema termino de ser explicado, tomó la lista de alumnos y observó a la clase.

—Presten atención por favor. — Los jóvenes obedecieron mirando a la mujer frente a ellos. —Debido a que han estado trabajando muy bien en equipos, volveremos a realizar otro trabajo. Esta vez será en tríos y yo voy a escogerlos. Voy a darles tres semanas para hacerlo ya que investigarán sobre los movimientos artísticos y literarios más importantes de la historia. Realizarán un ensayo así como una maqueta, una creación literaria entre otros, para acompañar su investigación y presentármela solo a mí. Se les será más sencillo ya que hemos estado estudiando estos movimientos. Y para finalizar quiero decirles que entre más profundo y creativo sea su trabajo, la calificación aumentará. — Terminó con una sonrisa.

Sus estudiantes empezaron a comentar al respecto, haciendo más ruido conforme pasaban los segundos; aquellas voces sonaban ansiosas.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! — volvió a llamar su atención. —Tranquilos.

Pronto las voces fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar en silencio.

—Bien. Denme un momento y empezaré a nombrarlos.

Marinette se sintió nerviosa. A pesar que la idea le atraía, no era lo mismo con la elección de los integrantes. Se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros, pero estaba la posibilidad de formar equipo con Chloé. ¡Estaría perdida!

Era irónico, pero la suerte muy pocas veces estaba de su lado. No lograba soportarla en la misma clase, mucho menos lo haría si le tocaba como una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Eso la asustaba.

Aún tenía esperanzas y quizás no sería tan malo… si el otro integrante era uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, si el otro resultaba ser Sabrina, sería la gota que derramo el vaso. Ya había tenido suficiente de ese par en otras ocasiones.

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien— dijo su mejor amiga.

—Eso espero.

—Ya lo verás. Además aun no nos han nombrado— le sonrió —No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pero…

—Muy bien. Llego la hora.

Todo el mundo presto atención a la mujer frente a ellos, la mayoría de ellos ansiosos.

—El primer trio será conformado por: Alya, Rose y Max.

La peliazul respiro profundo —De verdad espero que tengas razón.

—Claro que si amiga.

Su atención regreso a la profesora —El siguiente será conformado por… Adrien, Nathaniel y Marinette.

Al decir aquellos nombres, varios de los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, pues se sabía que Nathaniel había albergado sentimientos por la ojiazul y Adrien había sido su novio. El hecho de que a los tres les tocará trabajar juntos les hacía preguntarse como terminaría todo. Aquello fue ignorado completamente por las Alya y Marinette.

— ¿Lo ves? — Susurró su amiga— Te preocupas demasiado y te tocaron muy buenos compañeros para este proyecto.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Se permitió relajarse. Chloé no estaría con ella.

Giro su cuerpo para ver al pelirrojo, encontrándose con unos ojos turquesa que la miraban con sorpresa. Ella le regalo una sonrisa.

—Y por último, Chloé, Mylène y Juleka.

En ese momento, sintió lastima por sus amigas, tendrían que soportar a la peor compañera de clase.

…

El joven rubio tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al asiento correspondiente para la clase de matemáticas. A pesar de haber creído que las clases de la profesora Fältskog mejorarían con el tiempo, solo lograron ser las más agotadoras de todas. A eso tenía que agregarle que su compañero de mesa no hablaba con él en ningún momento. Aunque tampoco hacía mucho por conocerlo más, y de alguna manera presentía que era mejor así.

Una vez en su lugar observó como los demás hacían lo mismo algunos conversaban con sus compañeros de mesa, mientras otros solo con sus amigos. Se giró y vio como la pequeña azabache se dirigía a su asiento con libros entre sus brazos, cuando de repente cayó y sus libros se dispersaron en el suelo, algunos de ellos se maltrataron. La peliazul y su mejor amigo se apresuraron para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

A diferencia de otras veces, las únicas risas que se escucharon fueron las de Chloé y Sabrina. Todos sus compañeros miraban con disgusto a la rubia y su amiga. Estaban seguros que alguna de las dos era la responsable de eso.

— ¿Qué? Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto— se escuchó la voz e la rubia.

El suspiro. Si bien, Chlóe también era su amiga, no consentía su manera de actuar con los demás. Deseaba que ella cambiara o Soleil sería víctima de sus acciones por bastante tiempo.

…

Adrien y Nino caminaban lado a lado de la azabache. Era la hora de irse cuando una voz los detuvo.

— ¡Adrien!

Los tres se voltearon encontrándose con la ojiceleste.

— ¿Qué sucede? — respondió el ojiverde.

—Me preguntaba si podrías quedarte un poco, pienso que sería mejor si empezamos con el proyecto desde hoy.

Sus amigos se adelantaron. Su vista se mantuvo fija en los ojos de ella. No quería decirle que no, sin embargo, esta vez no podía. —Lo siento. No puedo quedarme ahora, pero podría mañana.

La peliazul desvió la mirada— Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, entonces mañana será. — Sonrió— Avanzaremos con lo esencial hoy y te avisaremos sobre los planes que tengamos— dijo refiriéndose a el pelirrojo y a ella.

—Gracias Marinette— le dio una sonrisa débil —Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

El rubio regreso con sus amigos y se marcharon.

…

— ¡Hola! — dijo llena de alegría y entusiasmo haciendo que el chico sonriera.

—Hola Marinette— dijo sereno mientras colocaba algunos libros que necesitarían utilizar —Me… me tome la libertad de escoger algunos libros sobre literatura en su mayoría y un par se arte.

Después de varias conversaciones entre ellos, Nathaniel pudo deshacerse de su nerviosismo, en parte era gracias a la chica que tenía en frente. Ella hacía que las cosas fueran cómodas para ambos. La calidez que lo inundaba cuando estaba cerca de ella aun persistía, sin embargo, su corazón ya no se aceleraba tanto, por lo menos no como lo hacía tiempo atrás y eso significaba algo bueno para él. Pues en el fondo sabía que Marinette no quería más que amistad entre ellos. Eso podría entenderlo, aunque sentía un malestar al pensar aquello.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿Te parece si hacemos una lista de los temas que podemos abarcar? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Sí. De esa forma delimitaremos el tema, enfocándonos en los más importantes e interesantes.

— ¡Exacto!

—Después podríamos hacer lo mismo con las ideas que tengamos para hacer el proyecto más creativo— él sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Podemos avisar a Adrien después.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció—Claro— También tendría que seguir trabajando en eso. No podía seguir actuando así cuando el rubio era mencionado o lo veía.

— ¿Sabes? Contigo en el equipo, haremos el mejor trabajo de todos— dio una risita.

Volvió a sonreír— No te quites crédito.

—No lo hago, pero siempre he pensado que eres un chico muy talentoso.

Sus mejillas fueron adornadas con un poco de carmín —Gracias Marinette.

—Ahora ¡Comencemos!

— ¡Sí!

Cada uno tomo un libro, lápices y su cuaderno para trabajar.

…

—Entonces ¿Se suspendieron por hoy? —El rubio escribía en su cuaderno. Hace unos minutos, Soleil había tocado a su puerta para entregarle un libro que la había prestado.

—Algo así. Creo que es algo bueno, ya que puedo hacer la tarea de la señora Fältskog y podré dormir más.

—Me alegro. Necesitas más horas de sueño— él sonrió

—Tienes razón.

Ahora que ella estaba en su habitación, tenía la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta que había vagado en su cabeza por algún tiempo.

— Soleil.

— ¿Si? — dijo atenta.

—Tu, humm…este… ¿Cómo decirlo? — Se rascó la mejilla— ¿Has intentado… encontrar a tu padre? O, no sé ¿Saber más de él?

La joven no dijo nada, se quedó callada pensando el porqué de esa pregunta tan inesperada.

Él estaba ansioso y un poco incómodo— _Tal vez no fue buena idea preguntar_.

—La verdad, es sí. Lo he intentado.

— ¿De verdad? — se acercó más a ella dejando su cuaderno.

La chica asintió —Pero no he tenido mucho éxito. No tenía muchos lugares donde buscar información. Y sé que quizás podría encontrar algo entre las cosas de mi madre pero no me sentiría bien indagando en ellas.

—Comprendo— El ojiverde apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. — ¿Puedo ayudar?

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo sorprendida.

Colocó una mano en su nuca— ¿Puedo ayudarte a investigar sobre él?

Bajo la cabeza y miró su regazo. Eso la confundió bastante. Volvió su vista al chico — ¿Por qué?

El posó una mano sobre su hombro —Eres mi amiga Soleil y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré— él sonrió— Siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Sonrió de vuelta— Gracias Adrien y si está bien. Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

— ¡Perfecto!

…

En el centro de París un joven golpeaba con fuerza uno de los sacos de boxeo. En su mente se repetía a sí mismo el mejorar cada vez más.

— ¡Hey! ¡Paul! —

Fue llamado por uno de sus compañeros. Detuvo su entrenamiento y se acercó a él. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Le estaba explicando a este tipo— lo señaló. —Que eres el mejor del lugar. Además, también practicas otros estilos de pelea.

Él se río y miro al desconocido —No es por presumir, pero tiene razón.

Al oír aquello, el sujeto soltó una carcajada —Por favor. Serás el mejor de este asqueroso basurero, pero en la ciudad hay mejores. No eres más que un perdedor.

—Escucha tarado. No sé quién rayos eres o por qué estás aquí, pero más vale que le tengas respeto a este gimnasio y a mí. Soy uno de los dueños. — No permitiría que se metieran con el lugar, su hermano y él lo habían construido, sacrificando muchas cosas y con mucho esfuerzo para salir adelante.

Él extraño le dio una sonrisa ladina —No soy el único que piensa así, así que será mejor que cierren este patético gimnasio lo antes posible, y soy Pierre por cierto.

—No tienes ningún derecho aquí. Qué tú y tus amigos sientan odio por el éxito de otros no nos importa.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo— frunció el ceño— o de lo contrario…

Paul lo cortó— O ¿Qué?

—Destruiremos tu amado gimnasio.

—No te tengo miedo— se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso mismo dijo tu hermano. — Sonrió al ver su desconcertada mirada —Y ahora sabe de lo que somos capaces — se acercó y lo golpeo en el abdomen —Lo entiendes ¿No?

—Desgraciado— dijo con las manos apoyadas en su estómago.

—Bien. Mi trabajo está hecho. —Dio media vuelta—Espero no ver este lugar en los próximos días— Pierre salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Las emociones son tan fuertes. Los sentimientos de ira y tristeza puedo sentirlos a la perfección. —Una mariposa blanca voló hasta su mano. — Será una presa fácil para mi akuma— la cubrió para luego liberarla, ahora esta era de un color negro —Vuela mi preciado akuma y haz tu trabajo.

…

Paul se colocó sus guantes y golpeo el saco de box. Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a Pierre; los golpes eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. — _¿Qué te hicieron hermano?_ —Se detuvo abruptamente pensando en lo anterior dicho por Pierre, sin percatarse de la mariposa negra que se posó en su guante derecho.

—Kick-Boxer, soy Hawk Moth y te ofrezco el poder para vengarte de aquellos que los han dañado y salvar a tu hermano. Solo tienes que traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Si, Hawk Moth.

…

El ojiverde cambiaba los canales de la televisión sin prestar mucha atención, ya que conversaba con su amiga recostado en la cama—Entonces logre ir al concierto de Jagged Stone. Fue absolutamente genial.

—Y suena así— respondió la chica sentada a su lado.

Miró a su acompañante —Tal vez algún día podamos ir juntos a un concierto.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— ¡Sí! También podemos invitar a Nino, aunque tendríamos que obtener el permiso de nuestros padres.

—Sería lo primordial.

—Estoy de acuerdo— le sonrió. —Espérame solo un poco más y volveremos a la computadora. Estas aprendiendo rápido.

—Interrumpimos esta transmisión para informarles que eviten salir a las calles, ya que un nuevo villano está ocasionando severas afectaciones. Muestra una gran violencia e intolerancia. De ser posible quédense en sus casas hasta un nuevo aviso. — El canal regreso a su programación normal.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir se harán cargo ¿Verdad? — dijo la joven.

Fijo su vista en ella y le sonrió —Si, ellos lo harán. — Se puso de pie con el objetivo de entrar al cuarto de baño.

— ¿A dónde vas? — dijo confundida.

El rubio detuvo su andar —Humm… ne-necesito tomar una ducha, je, je.

—Ooh… Está bien— tomo de vuelta un libro comenzando a leer.

Entró, cerró la puerta con velocidad y suspiro —Bien Plagg. Hora de salvar París— el kwami salió de su escondite —Estaba en una muy buena siesta— gruñó.

—Podrás volver a ella después ¡Plagg! Transfórmame!

…

—Muy bien solo voy a preguntar una vez más ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—No-no sabemos quién e-es, además Pierre dijo que…

—Muy bien. Entonces si no saben dónde está, no me sirven.

Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlos un extraño objeto se enredó alrededor de su brazo halándolo.

—Siento interrumpir, pero no puedo soportar tal violencia. — sonrió con astucia mientras estudiaba al nuevo villano.

Vestía una camiseta de tirantes oscura, unos pantalones negros con un enorme cinturón, una especie de bata con capucha cubriéndolo. Su piel era de un color rojo y usaba unos gigantes guantes de box de colores; el derecho era dorado y el izquierdo azul.

— ¿Crees que me importa? —Tiro del yo-yo haciendo que la mariquita fuera halada hacía él, preparado para golpearla cuando estuviera cerca, sin embargo, una vara se atravesó en su camino evitando el contacto.

—Oye, no puedes golpear a la gente solo por estar molesto— dijo el felino sujetando su arma. Luego, se volvió a el par de chicos que estaban en el suelo cerca de la batalla— ¡Rápido, salgan de aquí! —Ellos obedecieron sin cuestionar.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Quién eres? — intervino la ojiazul.

—Soy Kick-Boxer y ustedes me darán sus Miraculous— señaló a ambos.

— Los tienes frente a ti ¡Tráeme los Miraculous y obtendrás tu venganza! —Hawk Moth le ordeno.

—Sí. —Respondió el akumatizado.

—Eso no sucederá— hablo la ojiazul y se colocaron en posición defensiva.

Soltó un gruñido y corrió hacia ellos listo para atacar. Empezaron una pelea donde se esquivaban y propinaban golpes de todo tipo, no obstante, la fuerza sobre humana, la velocidad y técnica de Kick eran realmente buenas. Ladybug y Chat Noir retrocedieron debido a los puñetazos y patadas que lanzaba. Esos enormes guantes hacían que fuera más difícil obtener éxito, puesto que funcionaban para el ataque y la defensa.

—Chat estarás de acuerdo conmigo en no dejarlo salir de la bodega ¿Verdad? —dijo su compañera.

—Por supuesto. Podría ser muy peligroso.

—Entonces llevémoslo hasta el fondo.

—Te sigo.

El bicho y el gato atacaron con todo lo que tenían, en todas las direcciones de todas las formas posibles y a pesar de que al principio Kick-Boxer no daba la respuesta que querían, por fin comenzaba a retroceder.

— ¡Lo estamos logrando Chat! — Arrojaba su yo-yo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, my Lady. — Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ladybug dejo de atacar y el ojiverde al percatarse de lo que había dicho hizo lo mismo. Se miraron fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, demostrando absoluto desconcierto.

— ¿Qué…? — La heroína no termino su oración debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en su espalda enviándola lejos ante la mirada horrorizada del rubio.

—Uno menos.

La voz del akumatizado lo sacó de su estado inmóvil, pero no a tiempo para evitar una patada de igual magnitud, siendo arrojado e impactando con uno de los muros.

Caminaba sin prisa hacía ellos —Denme sus Miraculous y no los eliminaré.

— ¡No! — La chica se reincorporaba adolorida —No lo haremos.

—Les estoy dando una oportunidad ¿Y la están desperdiciando? — levantó una ceja.

—No la necesitamos— continuo el gato con una expresión de dolor.

— ¡Quítaselos ya! — presionó Hawk Moth.

—De acuerdo entonces prepárense.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Chat tomó a su compañera en brazos llevándola al fondo de la gran bodega y antes de desaparecer Kick pudo escucharlo — ¡Si los quieres ven por ellos!

El solo sonrió —Eres un idiota.

…

La azabache seguía sentada en la cama de su rubio amigo, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja, dejándola ver mejor; su amigo estaba ocupado y aprovechaba esa oportunidad para apartar su melena. Esta vez, leía un libro de física, que el chico muy amable, le presto. A pesar de leer y aprender lo más rápido que podía, no sentía que tuviera el mismo conocimiento que sus compañeros. Ir a la escuela y sus otras clases la estaban consumiendo, además las tareas de la señora Fältskog no ayudaban. Y si, ciertamente había conseguido leer algunos libros en el pasado y con ellos aprendió bastantes cosas, a su parecer. Se alegró de ello.

Cerró su libro dejándolo a un lado y suspiró. Tomaría unos minutos para descansar su vista. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio la hora en su teléfono y frunció el ceño; estaba tardando en el baño, había estado durante 15 minutos. — _Quizás siempre es así_ — se encogió de hombros y cerro sus ojos, no obstante, un sonido la obligo a abrirlos de nuevo.

—Adrien— llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La joven se levantó para abrir la puerta y una vez abierta la asistente la miró con extrañes.

—Señorita Soleil ¿Dónde está el joven Adrien?

—Hola señorita Nathalie, humm… é-él está en el baño.

—Entiendo. Volveré en unos minutos—

La pelinegra se alejó de la habitación, ella cerró la puerta despacio y retomó lo que estaba haciendo.

…

Situó a la ojiazul en el suelo — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, gracias Chat.

Si alguno recordaba lo que hizo que estuvieran en esa situación, decidió no hablar de ello. No por ahora.

—Creo que es tiempo de utilizar mi poder— habló a si misma — ¡Lucky Charm! — De inmediato un pequeño trampolín de color rojo con lunares negros cayó en sus manos — _No puede ser._

—Ahí viene. Puedo escucharlo— el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—El akuma debe estar en uno de los guantes.

—Pero ¿En cuál?

—Creo que es un poco obvio— rio.

—El dorado— él sonrió.

Pocos segundos después lograron visualizar el cuerpo de su oponente acercándose a ellos.

— _Piensa Ladybug_ — ella observó su alrededor tratando de encontrar la manera de derrotarlo — ¡Ya se! — Se giró hacía su compañero —Tengo un plan, pero además de tu Cataclismo también necesitaremos tu cinturón.

El asintió —Estoy listo.

No tardo mucho para que Kick-Boxer estuviera en su campo de visión.

Él rio —No tienen salida. —Parte de la estructura se derrumbó a sus espaldas

—Tu tampoco— dijo el rubio con burla.

La peliazul sonrió, giraba su yo-yo con una mano y con la otra sostenía el trampolín — ¡Prepárate! —Corrieron nuevamente hacía el recordando el plan.

— ¡Solo necesito un golpe para acabar con ustedes!

Todo paso muy rápido. Ladybug había capturado sus piernas con el yo-yo manteniéndolo sujeto a su antebrazo, Chat Noir aprisionó su brazo izquierdo con su cinturón firmemente. El puño que acabaría con ellos fue interceptado por el trampolín de la mariquita, esta última utilizó toda su fuerza para mantenerse fija. Se estiró hasta su máximo debido a la fuerza y regresándolo con la misma intensidad, no obstante, antes de regresar el puño, la heroína sujeto el guante logrando arrebatarlo, aunque cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo, se levantó y rompió el guante liberando a la mariposa —Ya has hecho mucho daño pequeño akuma— Abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar— ¡Yo te libero del mal! — La atrapo con éxito — ¡Te tengo! —Después abrió su yo-yo para liberar a la blanca creatura. —Adiós pequeña mariposa. — Regreso su mirada a Kick-Boxer, quien estaba arrodillado. Todo había terminado — ¡Miraculous Ladybug! — Con sus últimas palabras dio por terminada la misión regresando todo a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? — Paul pregunto al viento.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los héroes chocaron sus puños — ¡Bien hecho!

…

—Ladybug, Chat Noir. Cada vez estoy más cerca y más cerca de obtener sus Miraculous. Pronto los destruiré y al final ¡Yo seré el victorioso!

…

De acuerdo ya se estaba preocupando. El ojiverde aún no salía del baño, además la señorita Nathalie regresaría pronto. Se acercó a la puerta del baño ansiosa. Insegura de lo que debería de hacer, pego su oreja a la puerta e intento escuchar algún sonido, quizás el del agua cayendo; sin embargo, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Cubrió su rostro de nuevo y suspiró —Maitti ¿Crees que el este bien? — susurró.

El kwami se asomó desde su escondite —No creo tener la respuesta.

Asintiendo, Soleil decidió llamar a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó un fuerte ruido. Al pensar que podría haberle pasado algo, no dudo más — ¿Adrien?

Dentro del cuarto, él chico se paralizo. Su amiga debió haber escuchado eso — ¿Si?

— ¿E-Estas bien?

Debió de haberlo sabido. La joven estaba intranquila y no la culpaba, pues tardó tomando un supuesto baño —Sí. Estoy bien Soleil. Saldré en un momento— sonrió a pesar de no estar cara a cara con ella.

—Humm… de acuerdo. Siento molestarte

La sonrisa del chico se hizo más grande — _Awww, que linda_.

Tardo algunos minutos en salir, con el cabello empapado y una pequeña toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Caminó hasta la azabache y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza sorprendiéndola, pero ahora ella ya no se tensaba o incomodaba por su toque.

—No tienes por qué disculparte— le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella —Me da gusto saber que te preocupas por mí — él comenzó a reír por su broma, para poco después ser seguido por una sutil. Se detuvo lentamente con el propósito de escucharla reír y disfrutando de, a su parecer, lindo sonido.

…

Arrastraba los pies para llegar a la cama y tomar un tan necesitado sueño, dio un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo que se metía entre las sabanas, sin embargo antes de dormir, su teléfono sonó.

— ¿Quién llama a esta hora? Son las… — miró el reloj en su buró— 2:38 de la mañana. —Con un suspiro cansado contestó— Allô?

«Buenos días señora Coste.» Una voz varonil se escuchó. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el idioma en el que hablaba, su cerebro proceso esa información veloz y el cansancio desapareció.

«Buenos días». Respondió en el mismo idioma que el hombre, chino.

«Lamento molestarla, pero tenemos buenas noticias para usted».

«Me alegra escuchar eso». Sonrió.

«Nos gustaría que viniera lo más pronto posible. Creemos que es mejor que discutamos los planes que tenemos contando con su presencia ¿Estaría usted de acuerdo?»

«Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Llegaré en la noche del día de mañana».

«La estaremos esperando. Gracias por tomar mi llamada y vuelvo a disculparme, en Francia debe ser de madrugada»

«No hay problema y gracias a usted por informarme».

«Que tenga un buen descanso. Adiós».

«Gracias. Adiós».

Termino la llamada y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la ojiplata. Estaba tan feliz. No obstante, la alegría no le duro mucho, al recordar a cierta persona. No creyó que sería tan pronto. Alejo esos pensamientos, no podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, primero tenía que cerciorase de que el ser al que más amaba estuviera bien.

…

 **Quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	19. Capítulo 19 Empezar

**Capítulo 19**

 **Empezar**

 **Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

El despertador sonó, haciendo que el joven rubio gruñera al verse sacado de su sueño. Talló levemente sus ojos y apagó la alarma de su teléfono celular. Caminó con cierta pereza al baño para seguir con su rutina matutina. Cuando por fin estuvo listo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el gran comedor.

Al llegar se percató de la presencia de su padre, lo miraba sorprendido, ya que pocas veces ellos compartían los alimentos o con alguien más. La señora Coste y Soleil desayunaban bastante temprano, por lo que era común que estuviera solo.

—Buenos días padre. —Tomó asiento junto a él

—Buenos días.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno decía nada y solo esperaban a que sus alimentos fueran servidos. Después de un par de minutos, Nathalie llegó acompañada para servir sus alimentos. Vio como la asistente colocaba el sobre de café junto a la taza de su padre, él sabía de donde había salido ese café. —Aquí tiene señor. — Al terminar, los otros se retiraron, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Ambos empezaron a comer su desayuno. El ojiverde miraba de reojo como su padre preparaba su bebida para después tomar de esta y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Veo que te gusta— dijo sin planearlo.

La sonrisa desapareció y volvió su expresión de seriedad —Tiene un buen sabor.

El chico sonrió en respuesta y continúo comiendo. — _A ella le encantará saber que le gusta._

…

Las clases habían transcurrido sin ningún problema y la hora de receso pronto acabaría. Aprovechando que solo ella estaba en los sanitarios, despejo su rostro, lo hacía cada vez que podía permitírselo, pues a decir verdad, no le gustaba llevarlo en la cara, no lograba ver bien y era un verdadero problema cuando tenía que comer. Dio un gran suspiro y volvió a colocar el cabello en su lugar. Lavaba sus manos cuando escucho risas y un golpe en la puerta.

—Buena suerte al tratar de salir. — Las risas volvieron a escucharse.

La azabache se estaba asustando— N-no… ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué hace esto?

—Te lo dije, no quiero que estés cerca de Adrien. Solo haces que pierda su tiempo—

—P-pero yo no…

— ¡Vámonos Sabrina! Tenemos clase de matemáticas.

Escucho pasos alejándose y esta vez entro en pánico — ¡E-espera, por favor! — Tómo la manija y empujo, el mecanismo funcionaba pero algo del otro lado hacía que la puerta se quedara atascada. — _No puede ser_.

…

Los chicos se situaban en sus respectivos lugares, esperando la pero clase del día, muchos lucían depresivos y tensos de tan solo estar ahí, incluyendo a su amigo.

—Amigo, has que este calvario termine— dijo el pelinegro con la voz amortiguada, debido a que tenía la cara sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? — soltó una risita.

—No lo sé, usa tus encantos, haz que ella te amé y tal vez podrás convencerla de que no sea mala con nosotros.

—N-no creo que eso funcione— rio incómodo. —Tengo que ir a mi lugar. — Escuchó un sí y se fue.

Se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y observó a sus compañeros platicar mientras esperaban a la profesora. Diviso a Chloé y a su amiga entrar riendo y segundos después a la señora Fältskog. Siguió con la mirada a su rubia amiga percatándose de algo extraño. — _Oh no. ¿Dónde está?_

—Buenas tardes jóvenes.

—Buenas tardes. — Respondieron al unísono.

—Antes que nada, quiero informales que ya se dispone de un salón para impartir mis clases. El señor Damocles me dará los detalles más tarde y yo les informare cual aula va a ser. Así que el día de mañana, a más tardar, sabrán donde ir. — Hizo una pausa— Dicho esto, espero que todos hayan estudiado y hecho su tarea; comenzaré a pasar lista, luego harán una fila para que revise sus deberes y pasaremos a las…— fijo su vista en el lugar vacío. —Señorita Bourgeois ¿Dónde está su compañera?

Los alumnos volvieron su vista a la recién mencionada.

—No lo sé profesora— dijo con una falsa preocupación en su rostro. El ojiverde estaba seguro que todos se dieron cuenta de ello

Negó con la cabeza, se quedó observando la puerta por un momento bajo la mirada curiosa de sus alumnos para después caminar hacia ella y abrirla.

—Señorita Lumière, usted nunca entiende ¿Verdad?

Adrien observaba la escena, al igual que todos los presentes y vio como la tímida joven bajaba la cabeza.

—Puedo ver que ha olvidado cuales son las reglas— Lena suspiro.

—P-Pero…

—Y no conforme con interrumpir mi clase se atreve a hablar cuando no le pedí hacerlo. —frunció el ceño.

— _¿Interrumpir la clase? ¿Está hablando enserio? Ella lo hizo, no Soleil._

—Joven Agreste.

El nombrado se deshizo de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie—Si profesora.

— ¿Puede repetirle a su compañera las normas que ha olvidado?

El rubio vio a la chica cabizbaja, no quería hacerlo, no se sentía bien. Respiró profundo. —Nadie entra después de la ´profesora y no se nos permite hablar a menos que la señora Fältskog lo autorice.

—Muy bien. Espero esta vez le haya quedado claro señorita. — la mujer se cruzó de brazos —Espero sea más responsable de ahora en adelante y como estamos hablando de responsabilidad, usted aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos. — se giró hacia la clase. —Joven Agreste— lo llamó otra vez.

—Sí profesora.

—Cómo uno de mis mejores y más ejemplares alumnos, le permitiré que elija un castigo adecuado para su compañera. Dígalo despacio y claro, puede que su compañera tenga problemas para comprender.

Hizo todo lo posible por no fruncir el ceño y dirigir una mirada de enojo a la mujer al escuchar lo último, no necesitaba empeorar las cosas. Definitivamente no quería formar parte de esto, era injusto. Su vista se posó en su amiga, estaba quieta y podría asegurar que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no temblar. La azabache por fin levanto la cabeza y a pesar de tener su rostro cubierto, sentía que lo estaba mirando, sus suposiciones se confirmaron al ver como ella asentía. Estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Joven, no tenemos todo el día— lo reprendió.

En un momento como este, no estaba agradecido por tener buenas calificaciones. —Lo siento. — Pensó en alguno lo más rápido que pudo. —Creo que la tarea extra sería una buena opción.

—Bien. — La mujer mantuvo los ojos sobre ella— Escucho eso ¿Cierto?

—Si señora. — Miró al suelo.

—Y debería darle las gracias a su compañero, fue muy compasivo con usted. Yo no lo hubiera sido. — Ella solo asintió— Retírese ahora. Podrá regresar mañana.

—Sí. —Soliel dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, bajo la atenta y triste mirada de Adrien.

Lena cerró la puerta tras de sí. —Continuemos con la clase de hoy.

…

Los chicos trabajaban en su proyecto. A pesar de que no habían cruzado muchas palabras anteriormente, se dispusieron a poner de su parte para que funcionara. Alix y Nino no tuvieron problema alguno para acercarse y ahora poder llamarse amigos; sin embargo, no sucedió lo mismo con Soleil, aunque al principio fue difícil entablar una conversación, fue gracias al buen corazón que tenían sus compañeros de equipo y su disponibilidad lo que había hecho las cosas más rápidas y fáciles.

—Muy bien. Hemos terminado por el día de hoy. — Dijo la pelirrosa estirándose en su silla.

— ¡Excelente! Creo que el ensayo está quedando muy bien. — comentó el pelinegro.

—Tienes razón— continuo. — ¿Les parece bien si después de terminar con el trabajo, celebramos?

— ¡Sería genial! — Sonrió el DJ — ¿Qué opinas Soleil?

—Humm… creo que me gustaría mucho.

—Entonces, está dicho— sonrió Alix — Podríamos salir a patinar ¿Qué piensan?

—Sería divertido… si supiera como— El chico de anteojos río avergonzado.

—No hay problema. Yo podría enseñarte— se señaló así misma — ¿Qué hay de ti? — dijo colocando su mirada en la tímida chica frente a ella.

—Pues… humm… yo, quiero decir, estuve en un curso de patinaje hace algunos años, aunque no fue mucho tiempo y era sobre hielo, no sé si eso cuenta.

— ¡Claro que cuenta! Ya tienes una parte ganada. — Le sonrió a la joven — ¿Y bien?

—Cuenta conmigo— dijo Nino. Ambos levantaron las manos y chocaron sus puños. Después se giraron esperando la respuesta de su compañera.

No paso mucho tiempo y ella asintió —Estoy de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento un sonido alerto al trio. La azabache se apresuró a buscar su teléfono y apagó su alarma. —Lo siento, tengo que irme— dijo cabizbaja.

—No hay problema— Alix agito su mano —Adelante, ve.

—Tranquila, está bien. —Secundo el pelinegro.

—Gracias— sonrió. Guardo sus cosas y se disponía a irse pero la voz de la pelirrosa la detuvo.

—Por cierto Soleil. No dejes que las palabras de Fältskog te afecten, no hiciste nada malo, nada fue tu culpa y… eres una muy buena chica.

—Lo que dice Alix es verdad, no lo olvides. — Prosiguió Nino.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sintió una calidez en su pecho que la hizo sonreír. — ¡Muchas gracias, por sus palabras!

—Pfff, no tienes que agradecer. — sonrió la chica. —Ahora apresúrate o se te hará tarde.

—Hasta mañana. Que tengan una bonita tarde. — a pesar de no ser visible, la sonrisa continuaba en su rostro.

—Lo mismo digo Soleil. Hasta mañana — el joven de gorra roja agitaba su mano.

—Adiós— La amante de los patines sonrió aún más.

La azabache hizo un gesto de despedida por última vez y comenzó a caminar en busca de su rubio amigo. Su día no había sido bueno, hasta ahora.

…

Saltaba de techo en techo observando la camioneta que era conducida a toda velocidad. La persecución no duraría durante mucho tiempo, el plan estaba siendo ejecutado a la perfección.

— _Tu turno Chat Noir_ — continúo corriendo detrás del móvil.

A lo lejos observó como el camino era dañado por el Cataclismo de su compañero haciendo que la camioneta fuera en otra dirección.

— ¡Bien! — sonrió para sí misma. Detuvo su carrera y utilizó su comunicador —Van a tu posición ¿Estas lista?

— ¡Por supuesto Ladybug! — se escuchó del otro lado.

— ¡Genial! Estaré ahí en poco tiempo. Cambio y fuera.

Lazó su yo-yo y se balanceo entre los edificios lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lugar correcto.

— _¿Dónde está?_ —Buscaba con la vista al vehículo. La mariquita le había dicho que iba justo a ella. Detuvo su pensar, al ver que algo se acercaba. — _¡Ahora!_

Se situó en medio de la calle, en posición de ataque haciendo que la camioneta tomara otro camino. — Ladybug, pude desviarlos — dijo a través de su comunicador.

— ¡Entendido! Apresurate, Chat Noir se ocupara de enviarlo al punto.

— ¡Sí! — la castaña empezó su carrera, no haría que el plan fallará.

La peliazul hizo unos últimos ajustes y todo estuvo listo. Subió a una de las azoteas cercanas para esperar a Rena. No tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo, ya que ella llegó justo un minuto después.

— ¡Rápido, utiliza tu poder!

Su compañera asintió. Bajo a la calle, respiro profundo y toco su flauta, una suave melodía se hizo presente; lanzó su poder y la ilusión fue creada justo delante de la trampa de la ojiazul, ocultándola.

Su comunicador sonó advirtiéndole de una llamada — ¡Ladybug! Estoy persiguiéndolo, nos estamos acercando al punto. — Volvió su vista a la calle y efectivamente pudo visualizar al vehículo.

—Hemos preparado todo Chat. — le sonrió a la castaña.

—De acuerdo. Cambio y fuera.

Ambas heroínas se ocultaron para solo esperar el resultado. Escucharon los neumáticos rechinar y el motor del móvil. Observaron como este atravesaba la ilusión para luego quedar atrapado entre la gigante red que la mariquita había realizado con su yo-yo. Ladybug camino hacía el ladrón para verificar que estuviera bien. Por suerte no había sufrido daños y se dio por vencido. Dejo salir un suspiro y sonrió satisfecha.

Un momento después el ojiverde se unió a ellas y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los héroes chocaron sus puños — ¡Bien hecho!

…

La azabache se encontraba recostada en su cama, aún no tenía puesto el pijama. Había terminado de realizar sus deberes y estaba aprovechando la horas para descansar, puesto que a partir de mañana tendría mucha más tarea que hacer y era posible que no tuviera otra oportunidad así pronto. Miraba con mucha atención como Maitti volaba por la habitación a modo de juego. Ella era blanca, tenía plumas pequeñas, finas y muy suaves en todo su cuerpo; tenía unas extrañas antenas en su cabeza que terminaban en botón, un gran corazón dorado en su frente, ojos que brillaban como el mismo oro, unas hermosas alas, y por si fuera poco, en medio de ese par había algo parecido a un resplandor. De repente un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza

—Maitti— dijo con voz serena y el kwami se detuvo.

— ¿Si, Soleil?

—Estaba pensando… ¿Los kwamis de Ladybug y Chat Noir son precisamente eso?

—Si te refieres a que son una mariquita y un gato, podría decirse que si— le sonrió.

La joven guardo silencio por un instante —Entonces, tu… ¿Qué eres tú?

—Pues digamos que soy un ave humm… tal vez una paloma— dio una risita y se recostó junto a ella.

—Ya veo— Se quedó observando a su pequeña compañera por un par de segundos —Eres muy bella— dijo finalmente.

El kwami parpadeo sorprendida y después la sonrisa apareció en su rostro —Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

—Tú también eres muy bella. —Tocó su rostro con delicadeza delineando cada uno de sus facciones. Ahora su portadora tenía la suficiente confianza para no ocultárselo a ella.

—No, yo no…— el calor inundo sus mejillas.

—Lo eres Soleil— dijo mirándola con ternura.

— ¿D-De verdad lo crees?

— ¡Por supuesto! — su sonrisa creció.

—Gracias Maitti— devolvió la sonrisa al sentir la calidez inundar su pecho.

—De nada. No tienes que agradecerme solo digo la verdad.

En ese momento, el sonido proveniente de la puerta las alertó.

—Maitti, tú…

—Estoy en eso. —El kwami blanco entro al mini armario de su portadora, al mismo tiempo esta volvía a colocar el cabello en su rostro.

—Adelante— respiro profundo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una rubia cabellera.

—Hola Soleil— camino lentamente hasta ella.

—Hola.

El chico tomo asiento en su cama no muy apartado. —S-Sé que tal vez estés muy ocupada o cansada pero…— _¡Vamos hazlo!_ — Respiró hondo y prosiguió. — ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? — sonrió nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Claro.

—Bi-bien. Gracias.

—No es nada.

Él colocó las manos en su rostro cubriéndolo y suspiró —No.

Ella ladeo la cabeza — ¿Disculpa?

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, e-es decir, es parte de ello pero no es lo más importante.

—No comprendo.

Retiró sus manos y la miró. Sonrió al verla. —Lo siento.

— ¿Uh?

Rio por su respuesta. —Por lo que pasó hoy con la profesora Lena. De verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ese castigo era injusto, no lo merecías.

La azabache veía la expresión decaída en su cara. Llenándose de valentía situó una mano en su hombro—N-no, no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa, si eso es lo que piensas. Está bien, de verdad. Si no lo hacías podría haberte castigado a ti también y yo… no hubiera querido eso.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y colocó su mano sobre la de su compañera —Gracias.

—De nada. —Sonrió de vuelta con el color inundando sus cara por el contacto— Y ¿E-En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¡Cierto! Vamos.

Salió junto con su amiga en dirección a su recamara, llegaron y entraron. La invitó a tomar asiento junto a él y le mostro el libro. —Es solo que no entiendo del todo el tema de la señorita Mendeleiev ¿Podrías explicarme? —dijo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Sí. No hay problema.

Después de varios minutos y preguntas hechas el uno al otro, su estudio terminó. —Muchas gracias. Realmente eres buena en ciencias.

—N-No creo que lo sea.

—No seas tan modesta. Estoy seguro que a muchos se les ha complicado entender este tema y tú no tuviste problema en ello. Eres una chica inteligente.

La joven se sonrojo por el cumplido y sonrió —Gra-Gracias.

—No agradezcas. Solo digo la verdad— él sonrió con ternura. —Y ¿Aún no sabes cuándo regresará la señora Odile?

—No— dio un suspiro—Pero está bien. No siempre me dice cuanto tiempo estará fuera. _Mejor dicho nunca._

—Entiendo.

Quería preguntar sobre el tema de su padre ya que estaban en el mismo lugar y solos, sin embargo, todavía era un poco difícil, sentía que seguía siendo un tema delicado. Decidió hacerlo. — Y… ¿No has obtenido más información sobre tu padre? — Sonrió nervioso — _Genial Adrien, no pudiste haber sido más sutil_.

—Bueno… no. Sigo sin encontrar nada.

—Ya veo. —Aparto la mirada. He estado pensando, que tal vez la señora Coste podría tener algo que nos de pistas sobre él o su paradero ¿No lo crees?

—Yo también he llegado a pensar lo mismo, sería algo lógico, pero como te dije, no le gusta hablar de ello.

—Lo sé, pero ¿No has pensado en buscar por ti misma? —fijo sus ojos en ella. — Me refiero a humm… buscar entre sus cosas. —El rubio vio como la chica respiró profundamente debido a sus palabras. Y no la culpaba.

—Antes de que digas algo, se lo que estás pensando, sé que suena mal y de hecho está mal lo que estoy diciendo, pero solo tal vez… tal vez algo este ahí. — dijo con rapidez esperando que ella comprendiera y no tuviera una mala idea sobre él.

—Entiendo. —Eso calmo al chico—Pero no sé si pueda…

—Yo podría ayudarte. — se señaló así mismo

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí! Es más, creo que es un buen momento para llevar a cabo el plan. La señora Coste no se encuentra aquí, mi padre y Nathalie están fuera y Gorilla está en el vestíbulo.

—Tienes razón aunque…

—Entonces vamos. No hay tiempo que perder. —El ojiverde salió veloz de su habitación.

—E-Espera no… —Intento llamarlo sin éxito. Sonrió un poco a pesar de ello, pues su amigo parecía bastante emocionado, más que ella. Quizás él tenía razón y esta vez encontrarían algo. Suspiro y se apresuró a seguirlo.

…

Llegaron a la habitación de Odile y se quedaron observando la puerta por unos segundos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de abrirla.

— ¿Y si está bloqueada?

—Si tenemos suerte no lo estará

. —De acuerdo.

El rubio tomo el picaporte y lo giro escuchando como la puerta se abría.

—Y ¡Estamos de suerte!— rio con sutileza.

Entraron no sin antes asegurarse de no ser vistos. Mientras la joven se quedaba en su lugar, su compañero observaba con atención cada parte de la recámara.

—Es bastante elegante— sonrió. —Como sea. Empecemos a buscar.

Ambos buscaron entre cajones, el pequeño buro junto a la cama, algunos otros lugares y finalmente lograron encontrar varios documentos pertenecientes a la madre de Soleil y respecto a su profesión.

— ¿Es buena idea? — fue una pregunta más para sí misma que para su amigo.

—Siendo honesto no lo sé. Pero hay que asegurarnos de dejar todo en orden. La chica asintió.

Se repartieron los documentos y revisaron rápidamente cada uno hasta que Adrien encontró un sobre con las letras S.L.L.-Of.

Frunció el ceño — _Interesante_ — Decidió apartarlo de los demás y continúo escudriñando. Al no encontrar nada relacionado con lo que buscaban, reordenaron, dejaron los papeles en su lugar y continuaron con la misión.

—Soleil ¿Ya buscaste en esa…? ¿Caja? ¿Cofre? — Se sentó en el suelo y sacó el objeto de debajo de la gran cama.

— ¡Ah! No. Está cerrado— ella continuo revisando las demás cosas.

— ¿Crees que se pueda abrir con las llaves que encontramos? Es decir, definitivamente hay algo importante si está cerrado con llave. — Agito la caja de madera.

—Podemos intentar— La azabache se arrodillo frente a él y le entrego las llaves.

Las tomó e intento abrirla, sin embargo, fue inútil —Genial — inflo sus mejillas y frunció el ceño.

Ella se rio por su gesto y el la imitó. Había descubierto que le gustaba mucho escucharla reír. Un momento después se calmaron para acto seguido escuchar unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Se tensaron y permanecieron quietos tratando de escuchar si seguían acercándose o si reconocían a la persona.

Se observaban el uno al otro y a pesar de lo raro que era su situación, pues él no veía los ojos de su amiga, sentía como si de alguna forma también lo miraba fijamente. Cada vez era más sencillo imaginar los gestos que probablemente realizaba.

Dejaron de escuchar los pasos y soltaron el aire que no notaron habían estado conteniendo. Se levantaron y ordenaron el sitio siendo lo más sutil que podían, no querían llamar la atención.

—Hemos terminado. —Susurró el ojiverde —Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí. Su acompañante asintió. — _Será en otra ocasión_ — la imagen del sobre cruzo sus pensamientos.

Salieron lo más rápido posible para dirigirse a la habitación del rubio. Una vez adentro, suspiraron de alivio por no ser descubiertos.

—Eso estuvo cerca— rio el joven.

—N-No volvamos a entrar por favor, no si no tenemos el permiso para hacerlo— cruzo sus manos intentando controlar su temblor.

Él se percató de su acción—Tranquila, todo salió bien. No tienes por qué angustiarte. — colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza —So-Solo no volvamos a entrar así por favor.

Adrien frunció el ceño extrañado por la actitud de la azabache —De acuerdo.

—Gracias— soltó un gran suspiro.

Dio un ligero apretón a su hombro —De nada— sonrió con calidez —Pero seguiremos con nuestra búsqueda, en otros lugares, esto no cambia nada. —Le guiño un ojo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Soleil se sonrojo y sonrió de vuelta. Estaba realmente agradecida por tener a un amigo como él, era una persona maravillosa. —Sí.

…

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Sé que esta vez me he tardado bastante, pero la escuela y mis deberes me consumen y trato de escribir en los pocos tiempos libres que tengo, así que si ven mucha más faltas de ortografía de lo normal es porque decido subirlo sin volver a leer, para hacer una actualización lo más pronto posible. Lo siento por eso.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	20. Capítulo 20 Scorpion

**Capítulo 20**

 **Scorpion**

 **Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

— Hablan —

— _Piensan_ —

…

Alya y Marinette estaban sentadas en una banca del patio de la escuela. Su receso había iniciado hace poco y cada una comía sus alimentos.

—Entonces ¿Te vas hoy?

—Sí, solo será por esta tarde. Llegaré aproximadamente a las once de la noche y mañana me verás de nuevo.

—Ya veo. Espero que te diviertas mucho.

—Yo espero lo mismo.

Las amigas rieron sin percatarse de la llegada de cierto pelinegro.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola Nino— la peliazul saludó con un gesto.

—Hola— la chica de anteojos se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¿Por qué no llegaste a las primeras clases? — Su expresión mostraba preocupación.

—Si soy honesto… me quede dormido— rascó su nuca.

— ¿Es enserió? — dijeron al unísono.

—Humm… ¡Sí!

La castaña suspiro para después colocar uno de sus dedos en el pecho del joven —Debes colocar varias alarmas en su defecto tendré que llamarte cuando yo me despierte. Tuviste suerte de que este día no tuviéramos física en el segundo bloque.

—Sí, lo sé. Me aseguraré de ello, tranquila. —Colocó las manos en sus hombros — Y no tienes que llamarme; seré precavido. — Sonrió y Alya lo imitó.

—De todas formas voy a hacerlo. —Regresó a su asiento.

—Tú ganas. — alzó las manos en señal de rendición y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

…

—Estas progresando Soleil. — Él sonrió —Este dibujo es mejor.

— ¿De verdad? Es gracias a ti.

—N-No es para tanto, yo solo te aconsejo. No es gran cosa— dijo con un sonrojo.

—Para mí lo es. El solo hecho de brindarme algo de tu tiempo para enseñarme es suficiente. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Somos amigos, nos ayudamos entre si.

—Sí— ella sonrió. Tienes razón.

— ¡Soleil!

Ambos se giraron hacia la persona que había gritado encontrándose con una cabellera rubia. El recién llegado se colocó frente a ellos y les sonrió —Hola Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo aparto la vista y decidió mirar a un punto fijo en el suelo —Hola.

Adrien levantó una ceja, pues le parecía raro su comportamiento, sin embrago, no era el único que observaba con atención.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero…—volvió su vista a la azabache— Vine a avisarte que Gorilla podrá llevarte a tus clases, yo tengo que quedarme a mi práctica de esgrima ¿Esta bien?

—Sí, está bien. No hay problema.

—Bien, tengo que irme— el de ojos turquesa intervino—Nos vemos después Soleil.

Ella ladeo la cabeza sin llegar a entender su actitud —S-Sí. Hasta luego

—Adiós Adrien. —El artista tomo sus cosas y se marchó. Al parecer tenía prisa de llegar a su destino.

El ojiverde suspiró y tomo asiento junto a la joven. Ella continuaba analizando las actitudes de sus amigos sin encontrar un porqué de su comportamiento. Durante algunos días ella observo su actuar el uno con el otro y necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, no entendía nada y quería ayudar. Tomó el valor que tenía para poder preguntarle.

—Adrien, yo sé que no debería preguntar pero… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre Nathaniel y tú?

El rubio la miro un poco sorprendido — ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica miró al suelo y balanceo sus pies —Humm… cada vez que ustedes están cerca parecen incomodos y hasta cierto punto molestos. No entiendo por qué.

Él pensó en lo que podía decirle. Supuso que ya lo sabía, es decir, todos sus compañeros lo hacían, no obstante, ella era bastante tímida y sus compañeros no hablaban de ello, lo cual agradecía.

Respiró profundo —Verás… es una larga historia así que te diré lo principal, yo… fui novio de Marinette y Nathaniel… —el miró al suelo recordando aquello— él estaba enamorado de ella, y por lo que veo aun lo está, por lo que el enterarse de nuestra relación le afectó, sin embargo, no entiendo porque está molesto, es algo que ya pasó y él lo sabe. Y a mí me molesta la actitud que ha tomado contra mí. El trabajo en equipo no fue fácil, discutimos con frecuencia.

—Ahora entiendo— Ella miró al joven —Aunque no es lo único que te molesta ¿Verdad?

Aquellas palabras llamarón su atención y de inmediato fijo su vista en ella — ¿Qué quieres decir?

La azabache comenzó a jugar con sus manos —He observado que te molesta… te molesta verlos juntos.

—Por favor Soleil eso es…

—Cierto— Lo interrumpió y con toda confianza colocó un dedo entre sus cejas haciendo que la mirara confundido. — Cundo los ves estar cerca y cómodos el uno con el otro frunces el ceño. — Al escuchar aquello el realizo la acción descrita de forma inconsciente —Justo como lo haces ahora. —Retiró su mano.

Él sonrió; no dejaba de sorprenderlo —Eres muy observadora ¿Eh? Quizás tengas razón o quizás no. ¡Ah! Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pasa.

Continuó balanceando sus pies y con la vista al frente habló —No sé qué es lo que haya pasado con detalle y tal vez no sea la mejor para decir esto, pero creo que los tres deben de tomar un tiempo bastante largo para hablar, ser absolutamente sinceros y dispuestos a escuchar. Alguien una vez me dijo que el hablar era la mejor forma de arreglar y comprender las cosas.

—Y esa persona tiene toda la razón— volvió a sonreír —Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por escuchar. Creo que de verdad necesitaba decirlo, no me había animado a hacerlo.

Ella sonrió—No es nada

…

Un joven caminaba con libros entre sus brazos; se le hacía tarde para llegar a su destino. Giro en una esquina cuando impacto con algo haciéndolo caer.

—Lo siento— dijo frotando su nariz. Abrió los ojos y encontró una extraña figura.

—No quiero tus disculpas— La creatura se volvió hacia a él —Te quiero a ti.

De repente sintió un dolor en su costado y al buscar que era encontró una cola que acababa con un aguijón.

—Es momento de irnos— La criatura dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida del joven quien ahora tenía una apariencia similar a ella. —Tenemos que encontrar a mas miembros.

…

—Bien jóvenes. Bienvenidos al nuevo salón, trabajaremos aquí por lo que resta del curso. Cuiden bien el aula y… solo no lo arruinen. — Respiró profundo. —Ahora pasaré hojas y escribirán su nombre; realizaran un examen que contará para su calificación final, así que esfuércense.

Al escuchar a su profesora los chicos palidecieron. Era un examen sorpresa y la mayoría de ellos no había estudiado en días anteriores.

—No… Alya no estudié nada— La ojiazul susurró.

Tranquila estaremos bien— La castaña no estaba tan segura de lo que decía.

La profesora dio algunas indicaciones más y después de unos minutos la prueba comenzó. Los jóvenes intentaban contestar las preguntas más fáciles, solo tres de ellos parecían despreocupados.

— _Vamos, vamos, vamos…. Humm… mejor pasaré a la siguiente… de-de acuerdo, la siguiente… ¡Oh no!_ — Mordió el extremo de su bolígrafo con frustración. — _Se acabó. Voy a fallar esta prueba_.

De pronto se escucharon gritos fuera del aula llamando la atención de todos.

—Quédense aquí. El examen es suspendido— Con ello, la profesora Fältskog salió para averiguar que estaba pasando. Después de un momento la puerta se abrió para revelar una figura extraña y esta de inmediato los atacó. Trataban de salir, no obstante, solo algunos lograron escapar.

La peliazul corrió hacia los sanitarios y aseguró la puerta —Hora de transformarse— su pequeña amiga salió de su bolso. — ¡Tikki. Transfórmame!

Ladybug se dirigió al patio de la escuela encontrándose con varias criaturas iguales a la anterior. Estas evitaban estar afuera, se mantenían dentro de los salones o lugares oscuros —Al parecer alguien los transformo.

—Pienso lo mismo—Su compañero aterrizó junto a ella.

—Entonces hay que encontrar al principal culpable.

Los héroes analizaban a las víctimas. Todas tenían un color de piel grisáceo, algunas partes de su cuerpo reforzadas con unas especies de placas carmín, pinzas en sus manos así como garras en sus pies del mismo color. Piernas largas ligeramente flexionadas, una máscara en la cual resaltaban cuatro ojos rojos brillantes y una cola muy parecida a la de los escorpiones con tonos negro y rojo.

— ¿Cómo saber quién de todos es el líder? —Susurró el felino sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—No lo sé— dijo intentando encontrar una pista— Pero hay que apresurarnos y encontrar a los que escaparon. Tu a la izquierda, yo a la derecha. — Su compañero asintió.

…

Alix, Nathaniel y Soleil estaban escondidos en uno de los salones detrás del escritorio, lograron salir del anterior salón y entraron a otro debido al aumento de aquellas cosas.

—Espero que Ladybug esté aquí— dijo en voz baja la pelirosa.

—Yo pienso que sí. Ella nos sacará de esto. — dijo el de ojos turquesa.

Dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon unos pasos no muy lejos de ahí, se acercaban velozmente. Durante un instante se detuvieron, no obstante, fue remplazado por el sonido de las ventanas siendo rotas.

—Ya están aquí— susurró Alix.

Luego, el sonido de la puerta derribada los alertó. —Hay que tratar de salir y llegar hasta… —el pelirrojo fue jalado por una de las criaturas.

— ¡Nathaniel! — grito la joven más baja. — ¡Hay que irnos!

—Pe-pero Nath…

—No podemos hacer nada ¡Muévete!

Ambas se levantaron y corrieron fuera del aula dirigiéndose a la salida, sin embargo, llamaron la atención de más criaturas quienes no dudaron en perseguirlas.

— ¡Sigue corriendo! —La salida estaba cada vez más cerca, pero más de esas cosas interceptaron su huida. Estaban rodeadas. —Genial. Estuvimos tan cerca— sonrió resignada.

— ¡Ustedes! —Una voz se escuchó distrayendo a todos. Chat Noir aterrizó frente a las dos jóvenes y atacó a las criaturas, poco después fue secundado por la mariquita quien las protegía. Sin perder más tiempo, las tomaron en brazos y las sacaron de ahí.

Llegaron a la terraza de uno de los edificios donde se encontraban otros de sus compañeros de clases. Los héroes bajaron a las chicas. —Quédense aquí. Nos encargaremos de regresar a sus compañeros a la normalidad— dijo el ojiverde.

—Ténganlo por seguro— la peliazul sonrió para después ambos marcharse.

Soleil observó a los chicos que estaban ahí, reconoció a Max, a Rose y a Mylène, eran todos, ya no había otras caras conocidas y eso significaba que los demás fueron convertidos y eso incluía a Adrien. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas; tenía que esperar.

…

Los héroes se encontraban en el subterráneo de la ciudad luchando contra las personas convertidas, sin embargo, eran bastantes.

—Suficiente— Se alejó un poco — ¡Lucky Charm!

Un gran reflector de color rojo con puntos negros apareció, la tomó en sus manos con dificultad.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — habló el rubio

La ojiazul observó el lugar ideando un plan lo más rápido posible, el felino no soportaría pelear solo por más tiempo.

— _Es bastante sencillo_ — sonrió — ¡Cúbreme!

— ¡De acuerdo! — siguió a su compañera.

Ladybug esquivaba a las criaturas llego al centro de ese sitio y con ayuda de su arma colgó del techo. — ¡Y la luz hace su entrada! — Encendió el reflector y toda la sala fue iluminada con intensidad.

— ¡Vámonos Chat!

Ellos se fueron del lugar, perdieron tiempo al estar batallando, y aún no encontraban al principal. Subieron a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Tenían que pensar en cómo encontrar al líder lo antes posible.

—Voy a destransformarme— suspiró —Volveré pronto.

—Espera. ¿No crees que es buena idea llamar a Rena Rouge y a Carapace? Necesitamos ayuda

—Ya lo sé— sin decir más se marchó.

Sabía que necesitaban ayuda, pero no era tan fácil. Alya no estaba y Nino había sido una víctima más. No podía entregar los Miraculous a cualquiera, ellos eran muy confiables. — _Todo estará bien. Puedes solucionarlo._

…

— _¡No puede ser!_ — un recuerdo cruzo su mente— _¡Mis clases!_ — Apoyó su la cabeza en sus rodillas — _Estoy en muchos problemas._

— ¿Estas bien Soleil? — la pequeña rubia le sonrió.

—S-Sí Rose, gra-gracias.

— Sabes que puedes unirte a nosotros ¿Cierto?

La azabache sonrió —Si, e-es solo que…— sintió unos pequeños toques en su pecho— que… te-tengo que ir al sanitario.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo. Tienes suerte, hay uno por aquí, sígueme. —Ella obedeció. —Te resultara extraño, pero es una terraza muy lujosa así que hay uno.

—Entiendo.

Al llegar a la puerta le dio las gracias y entro al baño. — ¿Qué sucede Maitti?

El kwami salió de su bolsillo— Necesitan tu ayuda. —Ella suspiró y asintió— Tranquila. Lo harás bien— Su pequeña compañera sonrió.

—S-Sí. Está bien. —imitó el gesto.

—Entonces ¡Hagamoslo!

— ¡Maitti. Transfórmame!

…

Estando en lo alto de un edificio, visualizaron la ciudad buscando algo que los llevara al causante de todo.

— ¿Los llamaste?

La peliazul se tensó al escucharlo —No están disponibles por ahora.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé Chat. _Mentirosa_. Necesitamos hallar al principal ahora. No podemos seguir asi.

—Lo sé. La cantidad aumenta cada vez que parpadeo. — Chat Noir escuchó pasos acercándose a ellos, dio media vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos dorados que le eran familiares. La joven detuvo sus pasos a un par de metros de ellos.

—Hola— el felino dijo sonriendo.

—Hola— dijo mirando a los héroes — _No tartamudees._

Era la misma chica que lo había salvado, solo que esta vez tenía el cabello atado en un cola.

— ¿Quién eres? — La mariquita mantuvo su vista en ella.

—Humm… soy Love Wing. _Es lo único que se te ocurrió._ —se regañó mentalmente

—Mucho gusto — él se le acercó— Soy Chat Noir.

—Y… yo soy Ladybug. — Ella se mantuvo en su lugar. — _¿Otro supuesto héroe que aparece de la nada?_ ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

—Humm… no es eso. Yo vine a ayudar.

El ojiverde iba a responder, no obstante, su compañera lo evitó. —Gracias, pero no es necesario. Nosotros podemos manejarlo.

—Es solo que… observé que tienen algunos problemas y tal vez…

—De nuevo, no gracias. Estamos bien.

La recién llegada cruzó sus manos y miro al suelo. —De acuerdo, entonces me iré. Lamento haberlos molestado.

— De hecho…— el choco la detuvo — si necesitamos ayuda — Miró de reojo a su compañera, esta cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño— Necesitamos encontrar al akumatizado, pero como ya habrás notado, es bastante difícil si resulta estar entre la multitud. ¿Podrás apoyarnos con eso?

—Si es así— subió la mirada y la dirigió a la peliazul esperando su aprobación, a lo cual la heroína asintió. —Creo que tengo una idea.

—Adelante. Te escuchamos. — le sonrió el gato.

—Bien. Está claro que tienen similitudes con los escorpiones, l-lo más notorio es la cola, entonces quizás tengan características de ellos; por ejemplo la mala visión, el buen olfato, son… animales de hábitos nocturnos, por lo que son sensibles a la luz, además del veneno por supuesto ¿Han, han distinguido alguna?

— _Ahora entiendo por qué un reflector_

—Creo que sí. Escapamos de una pelea con un reflector eso los hizo retroceder. Es asombroso, sabes mucho sobre ellos.

—Gra-gracias— sintió calor en sus mejillas— Además, supongo que el líder tendrá detalles que puedan diferenciarlo de los demás.

—Todo eso ya lo sabemos, es bastante obvio. —Ladybug no apartaba sus ojos de ella mientras el ojiverde la miraba confuso.

— ¡Oh! Entonces… discúlpenme. Solo una cosa más, si presentan esos rasgos es muy probable que el… akumatizado e-este en un lugar lo suficientemente oscuro en la ciudad.

—Y si no estaba en el subterráneo, podría estar en…

—El cine— interrumpió a su compañero— Específicamente en una de las salas

—Sí, es un buen lugar.

—Teníamos planeado ir ahí. Gracias por intentar ayudarnos, pero ya sabíamos que hacer.

— ¿En serio?

—Si Chat. Olvidé mencionártelo— dijo con las manos en su cadera— Ahora si nos disculpas iremos tras el villano.

— ¿Me permiten ir con ustedes?

—Lo siento, pero Chat Noir y yo podemos resolverlo. Los dos hacemos un excelente trabajo. —la miró disgustada. — _Tengo que tener cuidado, podía ser el mismo truco que utilizó Volpina. No puedo cometer el mismo error._

—Creo que podemos dejarla venir con nosotros, no será un problema.

—Nos va a retrasar y hemos perdido mucho tiempo— dijo en voz baja.

—No lo hará— el chico frunció el ceño — Estas actuando muy extraño ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien solo… no le des tu confianza tan fácil— Dijo lo último en un susurró. Lanzó su yo-yo y se dirigió al cine.

El joven suspiró y observó a la chica de blanco —Puedes venir. Sígueme.

Ella asintió y ambos siguieron a la heroína de Paris. Al llegar al lugar, se percataron de la poca luz eléctrica y el gran silencio que albergaba. El trio caminaba en busca del akumatizado. De repente las orejas del felino se movieron ligeramente —Algo se está acercando.

— ¿Qué? — la ojiazul se acercó y observó al mismo punto. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que varios escorpiones, como habían decidido llamarles, se dirigieran hacia ellos. — ¿Cómo es que supieron que estábamos aquí?

—Es por su olfato y-y por lo que se, también se basan en las vibraciones— dijo la otra joven.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — lucia enojada.

—Pe-pero dijiste que ya lo sabían.

—Olvídalo— rodo los ojos —Prepárense para pelear. Tenemos que llegar al líder.

Con ello, el dúo del gato y el bicho empezaron la batalla contra los escorpiones. Arremetían contra los escorpiones. Sus golpes eran certeros y lograban esquivar sin problema alguno, no obstante, los superaban en número. Aumentado a eso, la nueva integrante parecía no querer hacerse presente en la lucha.

—Chat ¿Dónde esta ella? — dijo mientras seguía atacando.

—Yo…— el joven héroe trató de visualizar a Love Wing sin éxito —N-No lo sé

—Te lo dije— La peliazul continuo con su trabajo. El felino siguió su ejemplo, pero sin el mismo empeño — _¿Dónde estás?_ —El ojiverde sintió su ánimo decaer. Ella lo había salvado, era una nueva compañera que los ayudaría, como Rena Rouge y Carapace, no los traicionaría ¿Cierto?

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, la azabache corría siendo perseguida por unos cuantos escorpiones, le era difícil debido la mínima iluminación. Si era honesta no sabía qué hacer. — _Soy un fracaso._ Respiró profundo y tomando valor dio media vuelta, si no hacía algo no servía de nada que estuviera ahí, sería un estorbo. Y sí, no quería dañar a ninguno de ellos pues a pesar de todo, esta mañana aun eran personas normales; solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y la atacaran, sin embargo, los esquivaba estratégicamente, puesto que se derribaban e incluso golpeaban unos a otros. Cuando la mayoría termino en el suelo, se dispuso a regresar con el par. — _Si con todo el ruido que hice el akumatizado no me atacó, eso significa que probablemente está cerca de ellos._

…

— ¡Cataclismo! — uso su técnica especial para destruir una pequeña zona del techo de una de las salas y bloquearles el paso. —Eso los detendrá por un tiempo.

—Yo no lo creo— una voz femenina hizo eco en el lugar—Creo que llegó el momento de tomarse el trabajo enserio. —La figura salía de las sombras al mismo tiempo que los escombros eran removidos con rapidez. — ¡Entreguen sus Miraculous!

La akumatizada tenía media mascara con cuatro brillantes ojos rojos con varias puntas que sobresalían de la parte superior de esta. Estaba mejor protegida y era mucho más grande.

—No lo creo— la peliazul giró su yo-yo.

Las orejas del héroe se movieron otra vez indicando la captación de sonido. —Alguien se acerca.

Los rápidos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más hasta que los colores blanco y dorado pudieron ser visibles.

La villana se giró hacia el olor captado — ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Love Wing!— dijo el rubio con alegría.

— ¡Eso! — la azabache miró de reojo para verificar que los escorpiones la siguieran persiguiendo.

— ¿Otro héroe? — Al parecer hay muchos Miraculous en esta ciudad. Aún mejor— Hawk Moth sonrió— Tráeme sus Miraculous Scorpion.

—Sí, Hawk…—No terminó de hablar ya que la de ojos de color oro saltó aferrándose a sus hombros y sus fieles ayudantes la embistieron haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

—Bien ¡Lucky Charm! — Un cilindro cayo en sus manos — ¿Aromatizante en aerosol?

— ¡Qué bien! A este lugar le falta aroma a rosas— Su compañero se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy gracioso— La ojiceleste analizó su alrededor para encontrar la forma de derrotarla. — ¡Lo tengo!

Scorpion se levantó quitándose a sus semejantes, no obstante, la joven ahora estaba aferrada a su cuello desde su espalda por lo que trataba de quitársela moviéndose frenéticamente.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡No lo sueltes! — ordenó la mariquita.

—E-Esta bien— sujeto a la villana con más fuerza haciendo que esta presionara sus pinzas en sus brazos provocándole un dolor intenso.

—Chat, sujeta la cola lo más fuerte que puedas.

—Entendido—Se apresuró a seguir su indicación.

—Y yo me encargaré de su brazo y pierna.

Chat Noir se colgó de la cola de Scorpion, pero debido a que esta tenía una gran fuerza era balanceado junto con ella, por lo que enterró su vara al suelo para disminuir el movimiento. Al mismo tiempo Ladybug enredo su yo-yo en el brazo derecho de la villana para después atarlo a su pierna derecha, logrando que no pudiera mover con libertad ninguno de los dos. —Y ahora…— La mariquita corrió alrededor de ella con el aromatizante en funcionamiento inundando el área de un dulce aroma e inmovilizando su otra pierna en el proceso. Scorpion agitaba su cabeza tratando de deshacerse del intenso olor.

Con absoluta calma la peliazul la observó para encontrar el lugar en el que se hallaba el akuma. Sonrió al fijar su vista en el único arete purpura en forma de escorpión. Lo tomo sin ningún problema y lo rompió. —Ya has hecho mucho daño pequeño akuma. — La mariposa revoloteaba tratando de escapar, pero la ojiazul la atrapó y purificó— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —Su trabajo había terminado.

— ¿Qué, qué es este lugar? — dijo la chica utilizada por Hawk Moth.

— ¡Bien hecho! —Extendió su puño, sin embargo, su compañero no se encontraba alrededor. Se volvió rápidamente a la nueva y frunció el ceño — ¿Dónde está Chat Noir?

…

— Aun no se ha acabado Ladybug. Al final ¡Yo me quedaré con tu Miraculous! — La gran ventana se cerró dejando el lugar en la oscuridad.

…

—Lo sé, pe-pero yo no…

—No pudo haber desaparecido— la ojiazul dijo con molestia.

—Aquí estoy— caminaba sereno hacia ellas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

Ella suspiró —Por un momento pensé que…

—Qué Love Wing había hecho algo—Se cruzó de brazos. Su compañera guardo silencio y evito mirarlo a los ojos. —Debes disculparte con ella.

— ¿Disculparme?

—Sí.

—Pero yo no le he hecho nada

—Sabes a que me refiero.

La azabache se mantuvo como espectadora— _Si hubiera sabido que solo provocaría problemas…_ — Tenía que irse de ahí —Chicos— habló para llamar su atención, no obstante, seguían en lo suyo. —Disculpen— no la escucharon— ¡Escuchen! — elevó la voz sin gritar y al fin la notaron. Tomó aire y continuo— Lamento haber causado molestias, de verdad lo siento, y estoy agradecida con ustedes por permitirme ayudar. Adiós — Finalizo la azabache y se fue de ahí al instante.

Unos ojos verdes se quedaron observando en la dirección en que se había ido. Volvieron hacía la mariquita expresando enojo.

Su compañera suspiró — Escucha. Sabes que tengo razón. No podemos confiar en ella.

— ¡Nos ayudó!

— ¡Y también desapareció! — El rubio se quedó en silencio —Lo hizo en el momento que necesitábamos de su ayuda— Ella analizaba su reacción — ¿Ya olvidaste a Volpina? Al principio mostró ser una aliada pero todo fue una trampa. Estuve a punto de entregar mi Miraculous y no dejaré que pase de nuevo.

—No lo entiendes yo la conocí antes, ella me salvo cuando nos enfrentamos a Gymnastique. No nos traicionaría.

—No puedes estar seguro de ello. Sabes que si fuera la misma situación de Rena Rouge y Carapace entonces la aceptaría sin dudarlo. Sé que son de confianza, pero ella es una completa extraña. —Esperó la respuesta de su compañero — _Ojala comprenda_.

—Está bien. Sé que no vas a aceptarla, pero yo si— Él sonrió — Elijo confiar en ella — dijo con determinación y se marchó dejándola sola.

…

—Lo arruiné ¿No es así?

—No te desanimes Soleil. Ayudaste y ese era tu objetivo— dijo la pequeña kwami mientras tomaba un trozo de manzana.

—Es solo que cuando vi la gran cantidad que había, me dio un poco de miedo— ella suspiró —Esperó que todo mejore. —Se recostó.

—Ya verás que si— Sonrió y le dio un mordisco a la pieza, trago para poder hablar —No olvides entregarle el recado a Adrien.

—Es cierto— Buscó el sobre en su mochila —Vuelvo enseguida.

La pequeña asintió y su portadora salió. Llegó hasta la habitación del rubio y llamo a la puerta; esta no tardó en abrirse.

—Soleil— el chico sonrió— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar.

—La profesora Fältskog me dijo que te entregara esto— le entregó el sobre— Estará esperando tu respuesta.

—Debe ser algo importante ¿No lo crees? — rio. Al no escuchar hablar a su amiga, la observó y miró al mismo punto que ella. Sonrió al ver la imagen. —Ella es mi mamá. — La azabache se acercó más a aquellas pantallas para observar mejor. — Fue antes de que ella desapareciera— Él también se acercó.

Ella sonrió —Es muy bella.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande —Lo sé. Es hermosa.

—Te pareces a ella. Tienes sus ojos e incluso transmiten la misma calidez. _Y provoca la misma sensación en mí._

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — la sacó de su pensamientos.

—Por supuesto— sonrió — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Emilie.

—Es un nombre muy lindo.

—Adrien ¿Esta la señorita Soleil contigo? —Se escuchó una voz conocida del otro lado de la puerta. —Sí, Nathalie.

La asistente entró con un teléfono celular en mano —Su madre desea hablar con usted—Le entregó el teléfono y se retiró.

— ¿Allô?... —El chico mantuvo la vista en la pantalla con la intención de no escuchar. — Si…yo… n-no… de-de acuerdo —Se giró hacia él y suspiró. —Tengo que irme.

—Está bien. No hay problema. —Él sonrió.

La chica asintió y se fue a su propia habitación. Después de unos cuantos minutos una idea cruzó por su mente —Plagg, prepárate amigo. Tenemos una nueva misión en nuestras manos.

…

Buscaba en cada cajón que encontraba, sin hacer parecer que un tornado había pasado por el lugar. —Tiene que estar en alguna parte. — Estaba en la reamara de Odile, con la ayuda de su kwami había logrado entrar y ahora tenía un problema. —Plagg, ayúdame a buscar.

—Eso hago y espero una retribución por mis servicios— dijo sonriendo. Adrien rodó los ojos — ¿Qué?

—Nada— regresó a su trabajo. Mientras que su portador seguía escudriñando el pequeño kwami exploraba el tocador, hasta que una pequeña caja musical llamo su atención. La melodía inundó el lugar asustando al joven.

—Plagg ¿Qué haces? —La música se detuvo y el kwami apareció frente a él.

—Creo que realmente merezco ese Camembert— dijo agitando el par de llaves en sus manos.

El rubio sonrió— Yo digo lo mismo— Las tomó y sacó el cofre que estaba debajo de la cama. —Bien. Que esta vez sean las correctas, por favor.

Insertó la llave, la giró y escuchó un clic. Había funcionado. Observó lo que había dentro, eran algunos sobres y tarjetas, pero también había trozos de papel. —Qué extraño, parecen pedazos de fotografías. — Los sobres estaban sellados y no se arriesgaría a abrirlos, siguió revisando hasta que encontró uno abierto, sacó los papeles que contenía: una tarjeta con la leyenda Feliz cumpleaños y una fotografía. En esta última se distinguía a la señora Coste de más joven con un reconocimiento y trofeo en mano. Actualmente era una mujer bella, sin embargo, en la foto lucía mucho mejor. Giró la imagen y detrás de esta estaba un mensaje.

 _Siempre supe que lo lograrías._

 _Eres una chica_ __ _asombrosa Odile._

 _No lo olvides._

 _D.L_

Dejó la foto a un lado y leyó la tarjeta. La felicitaban entre halagos y anécdotas, y de todo aquello lo más importante era la firma de la persona.

 _Daniel Lumière._

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro —Lo conseguimos Plagg.

—Sí, sí. Ahora hay que irnos, tengo mucha hambre.

—Está bien. Vamos por tu queso apestoso— Se dispuso a guardar todo no sin antes tomar una foto de ambas cosas. — _Estará muy feliz_ — la imagen de la azabache apareció en su mente y sonrió.

…

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Sé que esta vez me he tardado bastante, pero la escuela y mis deberes me consumen y trato de escribir en los pocos tiempos libres que tengo, así que si ven mucha más faltas de ortografía de lo normal es porque decido subirlo sin volver a leer, para hacer una actualización lo más pronto posible. Lo siento por eso.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


	21. Capítulo 21 ¿Una cita?

**Capítulo 21**

 **¿Una cita?**

 **Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

—Hablan—

— _Piensan_ —

«Hablan en otro idioma»

…

«Tómalas desde ahí… no espera, mejor desde aquí». La chica sonrió.

«De acuerdo». Su amiga suspiró. « ¿Estas lista?»

« ¡Sí! » se colocó en posición.

«Listo».

« ¡Qué bien! Ahora, alejémonos un poco y tomemos más».

«Valentina. Te he tomado cientos de fotos y estoy segura que el almacenamiento de tu cámara se está terminando».

«Que mal» frunció el ceño. «Por suerte traigo otra tarjeta de memoria» la rubia rio, a lo que su acompañante pellizcó el puente de su nariz».

«Vamos Laura, solo una más y después podemos ir al museo que tanto quieres».

La castaña sonrió «Está bien».

…

—Veo que regresaste de muy buen humor— Gabriel trabajaba en su tableta.

—Lo sé, se nota— sonrió— Pasando a otro tema. —Puso una revista en frente de él —Esto es lo que salió esta mañana.

El ojiceleste la tomó en sus manos. En la portada se mostraba una foto de él y su hijo, prosiguió y leyó las palabras escritas junto a la imagen; frunció el ceño — ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—Escucha, se lo que estás pensando, pero es una estrategia publicitaria y no es cualquier revista.

—Pero ¡¿Una cita con mi hijo?! ¡¿Es enserio?!

—Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así. La posibilidad de que alguien gane esto es muy baja. Si llegara a suceder, yo me encargaré de la protección de tu hijo y los gastos de la cita van por cuenta de la revista. Nunca lo pondría en riesgo.

El hombre suspiro —Bien. Lo dejaré pasar solo porque sé que sabes lo que haces.

—Confía en mí. Esto será un éxito. — Le sonrió — Y… ¿Cómo se lo decimos a Adrien?

Presionó el botón de su comunicador —Nathalie, dile a Adrien que venga a mi oficina — dijo resignado.

—Enseguida señor.

…

Las dos chicas caminaban por la calles de Paris.

—Mira esto. —señalo la revista. —Es un chico muy guapo ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es. Pero ¿Porque te interesa?

—Es solo que... su apellido lo he escuchado antes.

La segunda joven leyó las palabras que estaban a un lado de la foto. — _Gabriel y Adrien Agreste_. Pues a mí no.

—Se ve interesante. Voy a poner en práctica mi francés y descubriré que es lo que dice. —La chica leía en voz baja tratando de entender lo que anunciaba aquella publicación.

— ¿Por qué no mejor la compras? — dijo su amiga riendo.

—Tienes razón.

La rubia pidió la revista, el vendedor le mencionó que era el último par que le quedaba, puesto que varias chicas habían comprado la misma, o eso había entendido. Pagó y regreso con su acompañante. Caminaban mientras Laura cuidaba de su amiga, ya que estaba leyendo la portada sin prestar atención al camino.

— ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?

—Conseguir una cita con Agreste, más información en la página 18. Tal vez no sea así exactamente pero básicamente es lo que dice. ¿Crees que sea con el apuesto chico?

—Tendremos que leer más para saber eso.

...

— ¡¿Qué?

—Solo será por un día Adrien

Él frunció el ceño —¿Están hablando enserio? ¿Estás de acuerdo? — fijo sus ojos en su padre.

—Tranquilízate. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda hijo. —Respondió es ojiazul.

—Y no tengo problema en ayudarte, pero ¿Por qué así? Será con una extraña.

—Entiendo tu punto Adrien. Pero es una estrategia publicitaria. Estoy ayudando a la revista y ellos me devolverán la ayuda. Yo me encargaré de todo, confía en mí. —La ojiplata sonrió. —Solo será un paseo. Por favor.

El ojiverde suspiró —Está bien

—Te estoy muy agradecida Adrien— La rubia se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo, para después darle un beso en la mejilla. El joven se sonrojo.

Miró de reojo a su padre y lo vio sonreír sutilmente.

 **...**

Las chicas regresaron al hotel, saludaron a algunos de sus compañeros de clase en el pasillo y entraron a su habitación.

La de ojos castaños encendió la computadora y tecleo tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿De verdad vas a enviar el mensaje?

—Hummm... Sí. — Ella sonrió — ¡Gané!

—Podría mencionarte todas las complicaciones que podrías tener, pero solo te mencionaré las más importantes. —Laura carraspeo— Aún no hablas francés y él es menor.

—Lo sé, pero puedo entender y no veo problema en su edad solo es una cita.

—Entiendes más de lo que hablas y eso no es suficiente. Además ¿Cómo se lo dirás a los profesores?

—Lo haré funcionar y respecto a los profesores, no habrá problema, créeme.

—Si tú lo dices— rodó los ojos.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse en el desayuno, pues Odile y Gabriel habían partido más temprano.

—Buenos días. — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Adrien. —Ella estaba sentada en la gran mesa, al parecer lo estaba esperando. Se sentó junto a ella y conversaron sobre diferentes temas, mientras esperaba si comida. Era el que hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo y su amiga se dedicaba escuchar, cualquiera podría dudar de que ella prestará atención pues no mostraba su rostro y por ello no había expresiones, sin embargo, para el no, y ella misma confirmaba que estaba atenta a lo que decía pues de vez en cuando hacia un comentario o asentía.

—Y mi padre está de acuerdo con ello, pensé que se opondría es decir, es bastante sobreprotector.

—Bueno, por lo menos la posibilidad de una ganadora es baja y tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a alguien.

—Me gusta tanto que veas el lado positivo de las cosas.

Los encargados se presentaron y sirvieron sus alimentos, no obstante, notó que no le habían servido a la joven.

— ¿No vas a desayunar?

—Humm... n-no yo... Ya lo-lo hice.

Él la miró intentando descifrarla, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando ella tartamudeaba era porque estaba nerviosa. Era sospechoso pues ya no lo hacía, al menos con él no. —De acuerdo. — tomó su manzana y extendió su mano hacía ella.

— ¡Oh! N-no tienes que darme algo está bien, yo ya...

—Lo sé, pero me sentiría mejor si me acompañas comiendo algo.

Ella la tomó sin rechistar —Gracias.

—De nada. — él sonrió.

 **...**

Odile revisaba el diferente papeleo en su oficina. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, las ventas y el nombre de la revista estaban regresando a su gran auge en París y como agradecimiento ellos se encargarían de la publicidad del gran diseñador Agreste en todas sus ediciones en varias partes del mundo; haber trabajado con BELLE tiempo atrás fue una muy buen idea.

—Señora Coste, tiene una llamada— le dijo su asistente por el comunicador.

— ¿De quién? —dijo al mismo tiempo que firmaba.

—De la revista BELLE.

—Dirígela a mi línea.

—Enseguida.

Su teléfono sonó — ¿Allô?

—Solo llamamos para informarle que ya tenemos a una ganadora. Y nos hemos encargado de anunciárselo y darle una fecha.

—Pensé que las probabilidades eran muy bajas.

—Y así lo es, sin embargo, seguía teniendo una probabilidad.

Ella suspiró — ¿Cuándo es la cita?

—Hoy a las diecisiete horas. El lugar e itinerario los enviamos a su correo.

— ¿No les parece que es un poco apresurado? — frunció el ceño.

—Lo sentimos señora Coste, pero el director quiere concentrarse en otros asuntos cuanto antes. Enviará un regalo de disculpas por las molestias que le causamos con esto.

—Está bien.

—Gracias por su comprensión. Que tenga buena tarde.

—Igualmente.

Puso el teléfono en su lugar con más fuerza de la necesaria. —Más le vale que sea un buen regalo.

Tomo su móvil y busco entre sus contactos el nombre de cierto rubio.

 **...**

Los alumnos salían alegres de la escuela. Adrien, Soleil y Nino platicaban por un rato en lo que su chofer llegaba.

—Eso resultaría muy incómodo. —dijo el de anteojos.

—Ya lo sé.

—Me sorprende que tu padre haya aceptado.

—A mí también, supongo que es por que la señora Odile lo convenció.

—Amiga— se dirigió a la azabache —Si me permites decirlo, tu madre tiene una habilidad increíble para convencer a las personas.

-—Creo que no estas equivocado— ella respondió.

— ¡Soleil! — Alix la llamó y le hacía señas para que fuera con ella.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—Claro— respondieron los jóvenes.

La observaron irse hacia el pequeño grupo de chicas, hasta que el pelinegro habló —Viejo…

— ¿Si? — respondió el ojiverde

—Tenías razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soleil es una muy buena persona.

Adrien recordó su conversación de tiempo atrás y sonrió. —Te dije que solo necesitabas conocerla.

El sonido de timbre de su celular se hizo presente, leyó el nombre en la pantalla —Que extraño.

— ¿Quién es?

—La mamá de Soleil.

— ¿No vas a contestar? — su mejor amigo rio.

— ¡Cierto! — Presiono su pantalla— ¿Allô?

—Adrien, querido ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, gracias— sonrió

—Me alegra oír eso. Sin embargo, si te soy sincera, esta llamada es para informarte sobre la cita.

—La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lamento que esto sea tan rápido. Una chica resulto ganadora y BELLE decidió agendarla para el día de hoy a las cinco de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche y se reunirán en la Place des Vosges.

Él no habló, estaba enojado — _No puede ser_.

—Te pido una disculpa querido.

La voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Está bien. Estaré ahí. No se preocupe. —Su molestia se desvaneció

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

—De nada.

—Nos vemos en la cena.

—Nos vemos. — Colgó y guardo su teléfono.

— ¿Y? —Nino esperó la respuesta de su amigo.

—La cita es hoy.

—Qué mala suerte amigo

Escucharon pasos acercándose y un pitido al mismo tiempo.

—Espero que todo salga bien. —La chica se detuvo cerca del rubio, él la miró y sonrió. —Creo que tengo una idea.

Volvió a sacar su teléfono y marcó.

—Hasta mañana Nino— choco sus puños con él.

—Hasta mañana. Cuídate— se despido la joven.

—Hasta mañana chicos.

Ambos subieron al auto, una vez dentro el ojiverde habló —Vamos a la mansión por favor.

Gorilla y su acompañante lo miraron confundidos, sin embargo el conductor asintió.

 **...**

« ¿Crees que debí ponerme el rosa?»

«Sigo sorprendida de que los profesores hayan aceptado.

«Supéralo» la rubia rio.

La castaña suspiro «El borgoña se te ve muy bien. Además será una cena ¿no es así? »

«Sí, tienes razón» una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

La de ojos negros le sonrió de vuelta.

 **...**

Un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención, termino de abotonar su saco y abrió la puerta. Vio una húmeda cabellera azabache y sonrió — ¿Estas lista? — La observó atento, estaba claro que acababa de tomar un baño, usaba un suéter azul oscuro y un pantalón negro. Técnicamente no era la ropa que se usaba para una salida, pero si ella se sentía cómoda así. Estaba bien para él.

—Sí. Creo que sí.

—Pasa por favor. —La chica entro y tomó asiento en el sofá para observar la vista de la ciudad.

El rubio acomodó el cuello de su camisa y la corbata roja, sacudió el polvo inexistente de su traje negro y se giró hacia su amiga — ¿Qué opinas? ¿Me veo bien? — dijo extendiendo sus brazos a los lados

Al escuchar a su amigo ella lo miró, después de unos segundos ella sonrió —Te ves muy bien Adrien.

—No tienes que decir eso para quedar bien. Di la verdad— el rio.

Su amiga pestañeo confundida para después reír —Lo digo enserio.

Paro de reír —Estas en lo cierto me veo muy bien.

La azabache rio de nuevo, y su amigo solo se limitó a escuchar. Un par de minutos después Nathalie llamó a su puerta.

—Adrien es hora.

—Gracias Nathalie

—Vamos Soleil. —Espero a la chica y la dejo salir primero.

Había llamado a la señora Coste y le dijo que se sentiría más cómodo si Soleil lo acompañaba; después de una buena conversación la ojiplata cedió. Estaba claro que la había frustrado al pedirle aquello, sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

 **...**

Llegaron a la Place des Vosges ocho minutos antes de la hora acordada.

—Lamento haberte traído a esto. Tal vez estés nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. Humm... Me dijiste que te sentirías mejor si yo venía contigo y me alegra que pueda ayudarte.

Él sonrió —Muchas gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme. No es nada. —sonrió.

—Eres adorable. — Le alboroto el cabello.

Esperaron un poco más y la chica se hizo presente. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. — contestaron al unísono.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero traje a alguien. No estará en toda nuestra cita, procuraré que solo seamos tú y yo.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa — _Bien. Analiza lo que dijo. Si no me equivoco dijo que él la trajo y que no molestara, solo seremos él y yo. Espero estar en lo correcto_. — Mantuvo su sonrisa —De acuerdo.

Él le extendió la mano y la dirigió a la limusina. La chica se emocionó de solo verla. Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros para que ella entrara al mismo tiempo que Gorilla abría la puerta del copiloto para la azabache.

Así es como empezó el viaje hacía el museo Louvre. El ojiverde intentó formar una plática con ella, pero se quedó en eso, un intentó ya que ella solo respondía con un sí o no; lo único que sabía era que tenía 19 años — _Es mayor. Esto será incómodo_. — Al llegar, ellos entraron siendo seguidos a una distancia considerable por las otras dos personas que venían con ellos.

—Mi nombre es Adrien ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Eso sí lo entendía —Mi nombre es Valentina. Mucho gusto.

La joven tenía un acento diferente —El gusto es mío. —Sonrió — Y ¿Qué te gustaría ver primero?

Ahora se empezaba a complicar. Tenía dos opciones, ser honesta de una vez por todas y decir que no entendía mucho, que no era una extranjera y por ello no sabía casi nada sobre este museo o seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien.

—Lo que quieras— Opto por la segunda opción.

—De acuerdo. Entonces vamos.

Ella dejo salir el aire que había contenido — _Espero que todo siga así_.

 **...**

No obstante, el resultado fue el contrario. El chico hablaba rápido a su parecer y no lograba entender bastantes palabras, se limitaba a responder monosílabos o lo que creía que podía contestar.

Estaban dando un paseo por las tiendas, cuando el joven se detuvo.

—Espérame por favor.

—Si

Siguió con la vista al ojiverde quien se acercaba a la extraña chica y el hombre más grande que ha visto; se percató de otros cuatro hombres vestidos de traje negro alrededor. — _¿Quiénes son?_

—Soleil puedes comprar cualquier cosa que quieres, algún collar o algo para comer. Solo tienes que pedírselo a él.

— ¿Verdad que si? — dijo mirando a Gorilla a lo que este asintió.

—No, no es necesario, yo estoy bien.

—Vamos Soleil. Lo digo enserio, por favor. — dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

—Yo, yo lo pensaré— dijo desviando la vista.

—Bien. — Él le sonrió y se fue con la joven.

Después se caminar un rato la tímida chica suspiró y observó al guardaespaldas —Humm... Po-podríamos ir a esa pa-pastelería, por favor.

Él asintió entraron al establecimiento. Vio todos los postres que había y sonrió. Todo se veía delicioso. Volvió sus ojos al chofer — ¿Us-usted quiere algo?

Él la miro confundido. —Me-me gustaría que me acompañara. Adrien dijo que podía pedir cualquier co-cosa y pues... E-es decir, podemos ir a otro lugar si a usted no le gu-gusta nada de aquí.

El gran hombre mantuvo su expresión, poco después una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció. El volvió a asentir e hicieron su pedido.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado hasta ahora? Puedes sugerir lugares.

Era suficiente, tenía que decirle la verdad, inspiro profundo. —No entiendo.

— ¡Oh! Me refiero a...

—No. — lo corto frustrada—No entiendo. No hablo francés.

Él rubio frunció el ceño —Ahora soy yo el que no entiende.

Molesta consigo misma decidió hablar en inglés lo manejaba mejor y tal vez la entendería «Soy una extranjera. Lo siento, he estado aparentando entender todo lo que dices».

Él, logro entender algo, no obstante, Seguía sin comprender del todo, pero había alguien que si lo haría.

—Vuelvo enseguida. — Hizo un gesto para que esperara y busco a su amiga,

Pudo divisarlos sentados en unos pequeños sillones de la tiendan tomando el tiempo necesario para terminar sus pasteles.

—N-no es tan fácil para mi pe-pero creo que estoy mejorando. ¿Cre-cree que lo esté haciendo? — Gorilla afirmo con un sonido dándole su atención mientras terminaba su postre. —Me-me alegra saberlo. E-entonces seguiré intentando.

El joven los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. — _Parece que se llevan bien_. — Luego se acercó a la azabache —Discúlpame por interrumpirte Soleil, pero necesito tu ayuda ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

La chica se comió lo último que le quedaba levantando su cabello ligeramente y se levantó —Sí.

— ¡Genial!

Luego, se dirigió al guardaespaldas —Estará con nosotros.

Él asintió y se dedicó a terminar de comer.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba la de ojos castaños.

—Su nombre es Soleil. Podrás comunicarte con ella ya que sabe inglés. — dijo haciendo algunos gestos para que entendiera.

La rubia asintió «Mi nombre es Valentina. Por favor dile que en realidad soy de Argentina, vine a París junto con mi clase ya que estoy aprendiendo francés, realmente he estado fingiendo que entiendo. Dile que lo siento».

Ella extendió la mano y la otra chica correspondió «Mu-mucho gustó. Le-le diré, sin embargo, tengo una pre-pregunta; tu idioma original es e-el español ¿Correcto? »

«Sí».

Soleil sonrió y cambió de idioma «Pu-puedes usarlo, puedo ha-hablarlo también».

Valentina casi llora de alegría « ¡Qué bien! »

Luego se giró al joven —Te pide disculpas porque ha estado fingiendo que entiende lo que dices. Ella viene de Argentina, llegó a Paris con su grupo ya que está aprendiendo francés.

El asintió —Ya veo. — Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. —No me dijiste que sabías otro idioma— sonrió ladino.

— ¡Ah! Humm... O-olvide mencionarlo— dijo jugando con sus manos.

—No te preocupes. Sin embargo, creo… que tenemos que cancelar todo. Dile por favor. — Ella asintió y le informo a la del vestido.

Valentina no quería que la cita terminara pues a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo y Adrien era realmente un chico encantador. La única forma de que pueda comunicarse con él era... «Escucha, sé que no nos entendemos pero podemos... » Miró a la chica «traerla con nosotros. Ella podrá traducir y de esa forma podemos seguir con la cita. Por favor».

La azabache se encargó de traducírselo a su amigo. —No lo sé. Podría ser una posibilidad, pero ¿Tú quieres venir?

—Hummm... — sus ojos se posaron en la rubia « ¿De verdad quieres seguir con la cita? »

«Si, me está gustando mucho». Le sonrió.

Se volvió a su amigo. —Creo que no tendría problema con ello.

Él sonrió —Entonces puedes decirle que podemos continuar.

Una vez que encontraron la solución a su problema, la velada siguió. La siguiente parada era un restaurante, había una cena lujosa esperándolos. Los tres bajaron de la limusina para entrar al establecimiento sin embargo, no contaban con tener otro problema.

—Lo siento hummm... señorita. Pero me temo que no la puedo dejar pasar.

Los otros dos se giraron al escuchar eso.

—Pe-pero ¿Po-por qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — el modelo se acercó.

—Mis disculpas joven Agreste, esto es sin ofender, pero no me es permitido dejar pasar a la señorita. No esta vestida adecuadamente, no tiene... el aspecto correcto para estar aquí y la reservación es una mesa para dos. — finalizó la mujer.

— ¿Está hablando enserio? — él rubio frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero es lo que está establecido.

—E-Esta bien —llamó la atención de los presentes- No-no creo que sea necesaria mi-mientras ustedes cenan voy a esperarlos afuera.

Tal vez no entendía del todo, no obstante, tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sí, no iba a mentir la chica le pareció un poco espeluznante y su ropa no era como la de ellos, sin embargo, era alguien muy amable y se había ofrecido a ayudarlos sin pedir nada a cambió. «No. Nosotros nos vamos». Dijo esperando haberlo dicho correctamente.

—N-no, no tienen que hacer eso.

Valentina tomó el brazo del chico para salir. «Vámonos Soleil» sonrió «Podemos encontrar algo mejor que hacer».

La nombrada asintió y los siguió.

 **...**

Llegaron a la Torre Eiffel y los tres subieron hasta la cima de esta. Valentina y Adrien conversaban teniendo a la azabache de intermediaria y en el transcurso de ello fue incluida. Debido a que ambas chicas sabían el mismo idioma no tuvieron dificultades.

«Tu español es excelente».

«Gra-gracias».

« ¿Qué piensas de mi francés? Se honesta, no quiero ninguna mentira».

« ¡Oh! E-Es bueno. Si-sin embargo creo que de-debes trabajar un poco e-en la pronunciación».

« ¿Crees que Adrien pueda darme algunos consejos? » río.

Ella miró a su el ojiverde « Ella dice que si puedes darle algún consejo para mejorar su pronunciación»

«Por supuesto» él sonrió.

«Y ¿Quiénes son los cuatro hombres de traje que nos siguen? »

—Dice que quienes son los hombres de traje.

— ¡Oh! Son guardaespaldas. Ya sabes, seguridad.

«Son guardaespaldas»

«Ya veo»

Luego de unas pequeñas clases de francés por parte del modelo, bajaron y se dispusieron a dar un paseo. Pasaron por algunas tiendas hasta que la de ojos castaños encontró algo interesante. — _Creo que puedo ser infantil por un rato_.

Entró y compró el producto. Al salir, les dio una lata a cada quien.

« ¿Saben? Es cierto que soy mayor, pero pienso que puedo permitirme jugar un poco»

La tímida joven tradujo lo que dijo.

El joven leyó las palabras en la lata. — ¿Serpentina en aerosol? — retrocedió unos pasos ya sabiendo a que se refería.

—Bien ¡Corran!

— ¡Corre! — le dijo a su amiga y esta obedeció.

Terminaron en la Place des Vosges en un batalla de serpentinas. Soleil tardo un poco en procesar lo que pasaba, sin embargo, logró unirse al juego, cuando quiso rociar a la rubia termino llenando de serpentinas al otro. Este parpadeo confuso para luego sonreír travieso, persiguió a su amiga y cuando la alcanzo se aseguró de que terminará igual que él. Cuando dieron las nueve, se sentaron en una de las bancas del sitio.

Suspiro en medio de una sonrisa «Creo que es hora de irme. Gracias por todo, me divertí bastante».

Esperó a que la azabache le dijera aquello —No. Gracias a ti. Yo también me divertí. —Ella sonrió.

—Pienso lo-lo mismo.

Una mujer caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa. —Señorita Sosa, yo seré la encargada de llevarla a su residencia. Sígame por favor.

«Será quien te lleve a tu casa. Síguela por favor» dijo la joven, sin embargo, lo dijo en inglés ganándose la expresión de extrañez de la rubia.

—Si— ella respiró profundo «Bien chicos esta cita fue genial, a pesar de todo» se acercó a él joven y lo abrazó —Eres un chico muy lindo Adrien. Gracias por todo— por último lo besó en la mejilla.

Él sonrió –Y tú eres una chica muy linda y divertida.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Soleil «No te voy a mentir, cuándo te vi pensé en que eras muy rara y hasta cierto punto me causaste miedo, pero ahora me arrepiento de eso. Eres una persona muy amable y quiero decirte que no permitas que nadie te haga menos por qué no lo eres. ¿Está bien? »

Ella asintió «Mu-muchas gracias».

«No es nada». Dio media vuelta y los miró por última vez. —Adiós.

—Adiós— dijeron al unísono. Observaron sentados en la banca la ida de su nueva amiga, con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

— _Y pensar que no quería esta cita_ — el ojiverde sonrió.

— ¿Podría pedirte un favor? — dijo la chica de repente.

—Claro.

—No le digas a nadie que se hablar español, por favor.

—Por supuesto— dijo no muy convencido. Quería preguntarle el por qué, no obstante, lo haría en otra ocasión. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos de su amiga en el cabello. Se quedó quieto mirándola de reojo para saber qué es lo que hacía; sonrió al descubrirlo: ella quitaba delicadamente los restos de serpentina. Le gustaba que ella tuviera la confianza suficiente para ya no tener que pedirle permiso de hacerlo. La vio apartarse y supuso que había terminado. —Gracias.

Ella sonrió —De nada.

Se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la aceptó sin dudar. Ya era tarde y tenían que volver a casa.

…

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan y siguen mi historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Si ven mucha más faltas de ortografía de lo normal es porque decido subirlo sin volver a leer, para hacer una actualización lo más pronto posible. Lo siento por eso.**

 **Por cierto ¿Les gustaría que la histpria tenga soundtrack? Podría hacer una lista de canciones. Díganme que piensan de ello.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trataré de mejorar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia!**


End file.
